Wild Heart
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Sometimes fate has other plans than the life you envisioned for yourself. Carol painfully learns that when her world is shattered. The last person she would have ever expected makes an appearance in her life just when she needs someone the most. This is a Caryl love story filled with romance, passion, friendship, fear, anger & so many other emotions. But the greatest... is love.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well, I'm not sure how to explain how this began. It's a prompt from an amazing lady who has always been so very kind and supportive of not only my writing, but of me personally. I can't take any credit for the idea because it was all hers. Basically it's based on the premise of an old book that was later made into a movie (which isn't in english so I haven't seen it, LOL). I just want it to be clear that I don't deserve the credit for the idea and I also want to express my gratitude that I was offered and trusted with this prompt. I hope you guys enjoy this and are ready for some super squishy Caryl feels throughout. I'm excited :)_

 **Chapter 1**

Carol felt the tears returning the moment she took a seat in the corner of the train depot. It was a tiny room, but it was late and the place was mostly deserted. Still, she didn't want to cry in public - all she wanted was to run - to get away from the small town she'd called home her entire life.

Thankfully the news hadn't spread yet, but it would soon. It never took long in a town like hers. _"Aren't you getting married in a few days?"_ That's what Mr. Thompson had asked when she purchased the train ticket. _"Just meeting some friends for a last minute bachelorette party in the city."_ It was a full out lie and chances were he didn't buy it, but he'd left her alone and didn't push.

Carol jumped when the clock on the wall made a loud gong sound, followed by 11 more. Midnight. Of course a small town train station would have a huge old fashioned clock on the wall. That's the kind of town she lived in. And that was the kind of town she needed to get away from before the gossip mill picked up her story first thing in the morning.

Atlanta - that was her destination. It wasn't far geographically, only a couple hours train ride, just over 300 miles - but it was a whole different world and it was somewhere she didn't have to be Carol - the girl who was pretty much stood up at the altar. Just the thought made her eyes sting with tears and she struggled to control them. She'd already been crying for 4 hours since he told her he couldn't marry her. Carol couldn't believe there were tears left to come out.

She sighed and looked at the clock again. 12:02. Only two minutes had passed in what felt like an hour. The boarding time on her ticket said 12:35 - a lifetime away at this rate. Carol felt the rumbling and knew a train was coming into the station. She prayed no one was actually getting off there so she wouldn't have to risk running into anyone who knew her. Just to be safe Carol decided to head into the restroom.

When she looked in the mirror she gasped. Her face was puffy. Not just her eyes, like the whole thing, red and puffy. Her dark brown curls were wild and wouldn't tame no matter how hard she tried. But the worst part was the look in her eyes. Carol could take one glance in the mirror and see absolutely everything she was feeling reflecting back in those clear blue eyes: sadness, anger, confusion, fear and the reason she was running - embarrassment. The one thing she kept coming back to was how she couldn't have seen it before. She wondered how she could be so stupid. Had everyone known but her? Carol didn't want to know the answer to that question.

She killed some by going pee, although she really didn't need to go. Then she washed her hands twice and splashed water on her face. She added some water to her hair hoping it might help, but soon gave up - it was pointless. When Carol was satisfied she had given people enough time to get off the train and leave she exited the restroom and headed towards the corner she'd occupied earlier. Just before she turned to take a seat she heard a voice, "Carol? That you?"

Carol froze, her heart pounding. It was a voice she hadn't heard in years, but she knew exactly who it was. She knew she should turn around, he was probably already walking up behind her, but she couldn't move. On a list of the last people she ever hoped to run into he was way near the top. "Carol?" he said again. Finally she turned.

"Hi Daryl," she said softly, trying to smile. Did he know? He must have talked to Rick, right?

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked, eying her suspiciously. Nope, clearly he had no idea.

"I… um… I… I'm leaving," she stammered, unsure of where to even begin.

"Leaving," he repeated. "But the wedding is this weekend…" His voice trailed off and the confusion on his face deepened. "What… why?"

"Just go ask Rick," Carol snapped. "He can explain everything. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going out to the platform." She went to move around him but Daryl blocked her way. "Move," she hissed.

Daryl shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Carol didn't want to tell him anything. She just wanted him to go away. But it was clear that wasn't going to happen and she knew Daryl was a stubborn guy. "Fine. Rick loves Michonne. Wedding cancelled. I'm leaving. Now move."

"What?" Daryl gasped. "You ain't serious… The wedding is in 3 days…"

"Was," Carol corrected him. "It was." Those were the last words she got out before she broke down. Was - past tense. It was over. Her plans, the life she'd been imagining for years - gone. The tears reappeared and were streaming down her face in no time.

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but I do know one thing - you ain't leaving," Daryl said. "Come on," he wrapped an arm around her and made an attempt to guide her towards the door.

Carol stopped him. "What are you doing?" she sniffed. "My train will be here any minute…"

"You ain't leaving," he repeated.

"I am," Carol insisted stubbornly. She had yet to break away from him because despite everything, having another person's arm around her was comforting.

"Listen," Daryl said, turning to face her. He removed his arm but he put a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna go somewhere and talk. If you still wanna run when we're done I'll buy you a ticket to wherever you want to go." He touched her chin and forced her to look at him. For the first time in many, many years she allowed herself to really look at him. Daryl. The bad boy in high school. The one they all knew would leave their little town as soon as he could. The guy all the girls swooned over, yet he never had a clue. Daryl - Rick's best friend until the end of time. Even miles apart they were connected, always had been, always would be. But he had no idea what had happened. Rick hadn't told him - that was very clear. "Deal?" he said, his voice low and husky.

Finally Carol nodded. She hadn't realized until that very moment that the last thing she wanted was to be alone. If she got on that train there was no one but her. Maybe once they were done talking she would be ready, but Carol recognized that with the way she was feeling right then - leaving, putting herself in solitude - was only going to make it worse.

"Good, let's go," Daryl said.

"Wh-where are we going?" Carol asked. "Do you have a car?"

"Nope," he replied, slinging an arm around her again. "You know where we're going," he added, shooting her a little smile. Not far from the train station there was this little flat area on the side of a hill that overlooked the tracks. When the trains went by you could feel the breeze and the rumble. Back in high school kids often jumped onto the top of trains slowing as they made their way into the station. It was dangerous, but thankfully there had never been a serious injury. Though many jumpers had been grounded for a week or even thrown in the town jail for the night.

"As long as you promise you're not going to be an idiot," Carol warned him. Now that they were adults she knew how dangerous and stupid the little trick was. She'd witnessed Daryl jump many times when they were kids - he was good at it. But no matter who was making that leap Carol always felt like she was going to vomit until she saw they were safe.

"Nah, I'm too old for that now," Daryl joked. 29 - was that old? It hadn't felt like it a few hours ago, but now with no certain future Carol was terrified that 30 was only a few months away. He led the way up the hill and along the familiar path. On the weekend there would be kids there - for sure. But in the middle of the week at midnight - chances were slim. Daryl reached out a hand to help her make the last step up onto the plateau.

Just as they sat she could feel the rumbling starting already. It was the train she was going to take coming into the station. Carol closed her eyes and let the reminder of her youth take over her body. How many times had she been there before? With Rick… Daryl… Michonne… Abe and Sasha… Morgan… But that was a lifetime ago. The rumbling got stronger and still she kept her eyes closed. As the train passed she felt the air rush up into her face and swirl through her hair. But even with her eyes squeezed shut the tears found a way out and by the time the train was fully by them she was crying again.

"Hey," Daryl said, nudging her. "You know I hate it when chicks cry right?"

"Fuck you," Carol hissed, glaring at him. Somehow in her anger at his insensitivity the tears paused momentarily.

"That's better," Daryl said with a little grin. "You knew I was joking though, hmm?" Carol sighed and glared at him again, but the fire she'd felt moments before was gone. "I don't care if ya cry, but we ain't gonna get any talking done if you don't stop." She knew he was right and brushed the remaining tears off her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Look, you don't have to do this," Carol started. "It's late - you must have somewhere you need to be."

"Well, there was a wedding I had to get ready for but…" Daryl joked. "Too soon?"

Despite everything bad she was feeling Carol surprised herself and she laughed. "I hate you," she sighed, unable to hide the smile.

"Yep. You always did," he replied, grinning back at her.

"I did not," she countered.

"Coulda fooled me," Daryl snorted. "Look, I was a little shit - I know it. Don't feel bad. You were the good girl, smart, proper - and I was a loose cannon." He bumped her shoulder. "I'm still a loose cannon, but I did grow up a bit - promise."

Carol eyed him. He looked sincere and so far he'd given her no reason to doubt him in any way. Who would have thought that on the worst night of her life it would be Daryl Dixon who made her laugh? But here they were. Her heart was torn to shreds yet somehow he'd made her smile. It wouldn't last. Daryl always screwed things up - always. Yet he was all she had right then and Carol was thankful she wasn't alone. "You really don't know anything?" she asked, still finding it hard to believe that Rick hadn't given Daryl a clue at all. They may not have seen each other much but Carol knew they talked.

Daryl shook his head. "I came here to be best man in my best friend's wedding. That's all I know."

"Well maybe you'll still get to be best man… but the groom wants to marry the maid of honor, not the bride," Carol said bitterly. She went back and forth between sadness and anger. And she was never sure if she was more angry with Rick or Michonne. "How could I be so stupid?" she asked, feeling tears well up for the millionth time.

"Hey," Daryl said sharply. "You ain't stupid. Don't want to hear that again," he warned. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out - I got all night."

Carol nodded and started to tell him about the moment, only hours before, that her life changed completely…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _I am sooooo in love with this fic! I just want to squish adorable Daryl! I feel like I can say that without being egotistical because the overall idea isn't mine - I'm just writing it :) Thank you guys for reading the first chapter and hopefully some of you are back reading this one too. I was going to space the chapters out a little more but I've been writing them so quickly I thought I would post another one this morning. (There will be a posting drought coming up soon as I have WS Atlanta next weekend). Love and hugs to all! 6 sleeps until the premiere!_

 **Chapter 2**

Before Carol could get out two words Daryl interrupted her. "Do me a favour 'kay? Pretend I'm not me." She gave him a curious look. "I'm not the guy you remember and I sure as hell ain't Rick's best friend." Carol nodded slowly. "You need to talk to someone and get out all the shit that's eating ya up. If I'm me you ain't gonna say everything that's on your mind."

"Okay, I'll try," she replied. Carol hesitated, wondering where to start. There wasn't really anything he needed to know before what happened earlier that day because she'd been completely blindsided. "I didn't know it was coming," she said, letting her inner thoughts out. "I had no idea. God," she slammed her fist onto her own thigh, hard, too hard - it hurt and that made her even more angry. "I loved him," Carol hissed. "I love him still… I think. I don't know. No - I hate him," she decided. "Dammit," she sighed. "I'm not getting anywhere." She glanced over at Daryl and saw he was being extremely patient. He didn't look annoyed or like he wanted her to hurry. He looked just like he'd said earlier, like he had all night to listen to her talk.

"It's alright," Daryl drawled, his voice light and gentle. It took her by surprise. This was Daryl. Daryl Dixon. He wasn't kind or patient… at least he never was when they were kids. She never understood how Rick and Daryl stayed friends. Rick had wanted to be a cop as long as she could remember and Daryl was the type of kid he would eventually be arresting. Yet, even now, almost 12 years since Daryl had barely graduated and left the small town life in his dust, Rick still loved him like a brother. 12 years… had it really been that long since she'd seen Daryl? Rick often made weekend trips to meet up with him - but their wedding was the first thing that had actually brought Daryl back to town.

He was even more handsome than he'd been as a teenager. Carol never really looked at him the way most girls did. She realized now that it was most likely because she'd always been infatuated with Rick. They were crushing on each other in middle school and were together all through high school. Rick was all she'd ever known. They were supposed to grow up, get married, have babies… Rick would be the local police man and Carol would raise their kids, volunteer, do the whole PTA thing, Junior league, and all the things a good stay at home mom in a small town should do.

Daryl, well, he was always ready to go. He wasn't the type of guy who was going to settle down and raise babies - no, Daryl was a heartbreaker. As far as she knew he'd still never settled down. He drove truck - long haul, all over the United States, but his most frequent route was from Birmingham to somewhere in Texas, near the mexican border. Birmingham was where Rick would go to meet up with his lifelong pal. Carol didn't know what they did on their boys weekends, but she'd always trusted Rick… right up until that afternoon.

"Daryl, I'm begging you to be honest with me - did he ever… did he ever tell you how he felt about Michonne?" Carol pleaded with him.

"Hey, I ain't Daryl right now, remember?" He started. "But I'll answer ya because it's easy… no. Never. I know I ain't around y'all but Rick tells me everything… well, I thought he did," Daryl finished bitterly. Carol realized that they actually had common ground and it was comforting. "Keep going," he encouraged her, after a moment of quiet.

"Rick came to me… just after lunch today…" As she spoke, and the story spilled out of her Carol was right back there in her mind…

" _We need to talk…" The second those words come out of someone's mouth an ominous feeling takes over and that's exactly what happened for Carol._

" _Okay… what's going on? What's wrong?" she blurted out, her heart already pounding wildly._

" _Carol… I don't know how to say this…" Rick's blue eyes were full of concern and Carol knew it was bad. She'd looked into those eyes for most of her life - she knew him and she knew this wasn't going to be anything but awful news. "I can't marry you."_

" _Oh, okay," she replied. She was too stunned to say anything but the idiotic response that had come out of her mouth. "Why?"_

 _Rick looked shocked at her response, but he continued. "I'm in love with someone else."_

" _What? WHAT?" That was when she finally lost it. Carol stood, her entire body shaking. She couldn't control her hands and she wasn't sure her legs were going to hold her._

" _God, I am so sorry babe…" Rick said, standing up and trying to reach for her. No fucking way, Carol thought, swatting away his advances. No way he's going to hurt me like this and then get to feel better by comforting me. "I tried so hard to get over it. I kept telling myself it was just an infatuation. You and I have been together all our lives - I thought she was just intriguing because she's not you… but…"_

" _Who is she?" Carol seethed. "Who is she Rick? Do I know her?" The tears had arrived by that point and they were streaming down her face. Carol couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt as angry as she did in that moment, but little did she know it was about to get even worse. "Who is she?" Carol screamed when he still hadn't answered._

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he repeated over and over again. He was crying too but Carol didn't feel anything because of it. She didn't feel the need to reach out to him. She didn't feel the need to help him. The only thing she felt was the urge to make him cry harder and make him hurt more because that's what he'd done to her._

" _Who is it?" Carol screamed again. She wildly grabbed the front of his shirt and then shoved him. Rick didn't even try to stop himself from falling back onto the couch._

" _Michonne," he whispered._

 _Michonne? Had she heard him right? How could it be her? No, she hadn't heard that right, Carol was certain of it. "Excuse me?"_

" _Michonne," he said a little louder, avoiding her eyes._

" _No… No… No…" Carol started to hyperventilate. It couldn't be. Michonne was her best friend - her person, the one she trusted with everything. Carol was panicking and she couldn't catch her breath. I'm going to pass out, she thought. And that's when she felt Rick's arms around her. He was hugging her, his comfortable, familiar embrace that she'd known practically her entire life. As the tears flowed and sobs wracked her body Carol let him hold her even though it was his fault in the first place. But once she caught her breath she shoved him again. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "Get out… get the fuck out…" she screamed. Rick nodded and started to back away. "No wait… I want to know. Tell me everything. Are you sleeping with her? How long have you been hiding this from me?" Carol decided she couldn't let him leave without knowing or she would just wonder until she drove herself crazy._

" _No, no Carol, it's not like that. I've never cheated on you - I swear… we wouldn't do that to you," he insisted. Carol laughed and then she sobbed. It was all so ridiculous and confusing. "I have loved her for a while," he said quietly. "But I was thinking last night about the wedding and our future… and I realized that I can't marry you until I get these feelings resolved." He stopped talking and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"_

" _You've already ripped my heart out, might as well stomp on it too," she replied icily. "Tell me."_

" _I went to Michonne and I told her how I felt," Rick spoke slowly. "She told me she was feeling exactly the same thing, but she had never said anything because she didn't want to hurt you." He reached out and tried to touch her again but Carol stepped back. "Once I knew she felt the same way… it changed everything."_

 _That was all she needed to hear. Carol kicked him out, curled up in a ball on her couch and cried, more than she'd ever cried in her life. She ignored the phone calls. She ignored the knocks on the door. When Rick returned to check on her 3 hours later she kicked him out again and locked the door behind him._

"I was supposed to get married in 3 days. There's a dress hanging in my closet at home. He couldn't have figured this out weeks ago? Months ago? Before he proposed?" Carol spat bitterly as she finished up her story.

"Would it have hurt any less?" Daryl asked gently.

Carol shrugged. "Probably not, but it wouldn't be so embarrassing. People are coming for a wedding that's not going to happen," she sighed. "Look at you… you're here and you don't need to be. You didn't have to come back to this stupid town that you hate so much. But here you are…"

"Maybe I'm supposed to be here anyway," Daryl said, his voice barely above a whisper. What did that mean, Carol wondered. She was too upset to ask him, too many other things flooding her mind.

As much as she was angry at Rick and Michonne she couldn't help but wonder what she'd done wrong. "Why wasn't I good enough?" she said out loud. Carol followed it up with a little laugh. "Ha, look at Michonne - she's gorgeous, exotic even… and I'm just… just me."

Daryl spoke sharply and it caught her attention. "He's an idiot. You are beautiful, and kind, and smart and funny… you're everything any man would ever need… everything he should want. Anyone who can't see that is just… well, fucking stupid," he finished.

Carol studied his face and wondered if he was saying that because he was still playing the role of her loyal listener or if that had actually come from Daryl. She quickly dismissed the idea. He was saying what he thought she needed to hear - that had to be it. "Thanks," she replied. "But you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know, say all the right things just to make me feel better," Carol shrugged. "It's sweet, but you don't have to."

"I meant everything I said," Daryl insisted. "Rick might be my best friend but he's still an idiot and an asshole." Carol teared up at the mention of his name. "He's throwing away somethin' special and some day… another man is going to benefit greatly." Daryl slid closer and put an arm around her. "Hey, no more tears tonight - please?" Carol leaned on him, once again so incredibly thankful to have someone to comfort her. "Will you stay?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," Carol sighed. She had no idea how she could face all these people who had known her since she was born when she felt so embarrassed.

"If you want to leave we can go back to the station now and I'll buy you that ticket, put you on a train and then go tell Rick was a fucking ass he is," Daryl said, turning slightly to look at her. "Or… you can stay here with me and we'll talk until the sun comes up about anything and everything but Rick and Michonne." Carol searched his eyes, trying to find that wild, crazy look she remembered. There was always a hint of anger and defiance, but right then… she couldn't find any of that. What she saw was kindness, a desire to help and a deep concern. He was worried about her and it was very sweet. Daryl reached out and moved away a stray curl from in front of her eye. "So, blue eyes... what's it gonna be?"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for reading and following and commenting and just being here to enjoy this with me! I appreciate you all so much. Mwahhhh!_

 **Chapter 3**

Before they could start talking again they felt the light tremor indicating another train was on the way. "Stand up, quick," Daryl instructed. "Do you trust me?" Carol nodded. She did. After all the kindness he'd shown her already, how could she not? "'Kay, close your eyes." Carol gave him a look but did as he asked.

She felt his arm wrap around her from behind. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to turn towards him.

"You said you trusted me, close your eyes and don't open them again," he replied, giving her a smirk. Carol tried to relax. It wasn't easy but eventually she just let her guard down completely. The ground was rumbling under their feet and the train was getting closer. Daryl started to walk her forward and Carol felt her heart pick up speed. What was he doing? They had to be getting close to the edge. "I won't let you fall," he whispered in her ear, as if he was reading her mind. "Just enjoy it."

Allowing him to hold her, keeping her safe, Carol took a deep breath and waited. The sound was louder, the train was close. Finally it was right there, she knew without looking because she could feel the change in the air around her. There was a sucking feeling followed by a huge whoosh of air that came from her toes all the way up her body, until her hair was flying wildly. It was so strong it almost felt like it would lift her off her feet and she could fly. Without a second thought she put her arms out and tilted her face towards the night sky. For the first time in hours she felt completely free. Carol smiled as she listened to the sound of the long train moving below them and enjoyed the continuous swirl of air that was flowing up her body. She even enjoyed the security of Daryl holding her.

When the train finally passed and the ground stopped shaking Carol opened her eyes. "Oh God," she gasped, when she saw just how close to the edge she was. Daryl stepped backwards, moving her to safety. "That was amazing," she said as he released her. "Thank you."

Daryl shrugged and blushed a bit. "I remember that feeling from when I was a kid… before I would jump." Carol gave him a look of disapproval. "I know, I know. But it was this moment of complete freedom… to be honest, I think it's why I jumped so many times - because I craved that feeling and then once I was already there on the edge I felt committed…" Carol was intrigued listening to him. It was definitely a side of Daryl she'd never known. Maybe there was more to him back then after all…

"Tell me about yourself," Carol blurted out. She was struck with a desire to know how he'd gone from that bad kid to the man standing in front of her. "I need a distraction," she explained. "Tell me where you went when you left here all those years ago and what you do now? And why you never came back."

Daryl walked back to where they'd been sitting and dropped to the ground, so Carol resumed her position as well. "I went to Atlanta first," Daryl began his story. "Found some odd jobs, lived in shelters for a while…" Carol looked at him sadly. "Nah, it wasn't like that," he said quickly. "It wasn't bad. I was so happy to have my freedom I didn't mind at all." That made her feel better, she hated the idea of him, or anyone, struggling to get by with no safe place to live. "I made friends and one was a trucker. I went with him on a run out to the west coast and loved it." Daryl paused in thought and she waited patiently, just like he had for her earlier. "I decided I could do it, I wanted to. So I saved up until I could get my license, moved to Birmingham and got a job right away." He looked at her. "There ain't much more to tell than that, but I can answer questions if ya have some."

"Why did you leave?" Was her first question. "What made you hate this town so much?"

Daryl snorted. "You try being the kid whose mom tragically died and whose dad was the town drunk. The only reason I didn't get sent off to juvie was because people felt sorry for me. Got away with a lot of shit because my dad was such an asshole - apple didn't fall far from the tree and all that, so they didn't blame me." He sighed, "It just made me want to see what else I could get away with." Daryl picked up a rock and threw it up in the air. She watched him catch it easily. "I was so tired of the pity and seeing everyone else in their perfect little houses with their perfect little lives, birthday parties, presents, a real Christmas, decent food on the table…"

"I… I never thought of it that way," Carol stammered. "I'm so sorry." She truly had never considered what it must have been like for him. It was true, all his friends had perfectly happy lives, nothing like Daryl's. Thinking back, Rick's parents had practically raised Daryl - in all the ways they could. They made sure he was fed, invited him for Christmas dinner, Thanksgiving, paid for school trips (even though Carol was pretty sure Daryl never knew that part), and treated him like a second son. But Daryl just couldn't stay out of trouble and eventually they had to let him go his own way. To this day though, Carol knew that Rick's mom and dad would do anything to help the man sitting beside her.

"It's alright," Daryl drawled. "Turned out just fine… I think."

"I think… you might be right," Carol replied, giving him a little smile. It the last couple hours were any indication - Daryl was a different guy and she was more than a little intrigued by the change in him. "So, you never came back? Not once?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nope, not until tonight."

"What about your brother? Your dad?" Carol wondered.

"Merle comes to visit me in Birgmingham a bit. Mostly when he needs money," Daryl scoffed. "But it's good to see him," he admitted. "The old man…you know what happened to him." Carol did know. Daryl's dad was in a car accident a few years back and killed a young couple passing through the area. It turned out he blew way over the limit and was convicted of two counts of vehicular manslaughter as well as a bunch of other things - and he was currently residing in the Georgia State Prison about 3 hours south east in Reidsville.

"Do you miss it? Miss living here… at all?" Carol continued.

Daryl thought for a moment. "There are a few things I miss I guess…" His voice held a hint of mystery but he didn't elaborate. "But mostly no… I think leaving was the best decision I've ever made."

"Why did you come by train?" Carol asked, suddenly realizing how strange it was. He only lived about 3 and a half hours Northwest - that wasn't much of a drive.

"I needed a part for my bike and they had to order it. Probably won't be in until Monday," he explained. "It was either the train or I had to rent something."

"Guess it was lucky for me you picked the train then," Carol replied, giving him a grateful smile.

"Guess so," he replied, looking at her as if he had more to say but was holding back.

"Tell me about where you've been," Carol requested, enjoying the distraction of listening to him. If she had to keep asking questions she would, but she wasn't ready for the conversation to end. "What's it like in California? Texas? Have you been North? New York? Boston?" It didn't take a lot of encouragement to get him to talk, he was very willing. She wondered if it had to do with living a life of solitude, spending so much time alone on the road.

Carol lost all track of time listening to him talk and asking more questions. It wasn't until the sun was about to make its first appearance that she finally yawned before asking one more question, "How come you've never settled down? Was there ever anyone… anyone you loved?"

Daryl blushed instantly. She found it very endearing how he was shy about certain things. "A long time ago," he replied, looking at the ground. "But it wasn't meant to be," he finished sadly. The tone of his voice told her not to push for more details, it was clearly something painful for him that he didn't want to get into.

"Well, she must be a fool," Carol said, giving him a smile.

"Ha," he chuckled. "If you only knew." What did that mean? Carol wondered. "Look," he said before she could think anymore. The sun rose above the horizon and they got their first glimpse of it's rays. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I've never seen the sun rise before," Carol admitted. "I mean, I've been up before the sun but I've never actually sat out and watched it come up before, it's breathtaking." Daryl nodded. While she continued to watch she was sure she felt his eyes on her, but every time she turned to check he was looking away.

Carol yawned. The exhaustion was finally hitting her. "Come on, let's get you home," Daryl said, standing and offering her a hand.

She took it and stood. "Are we gonna call a cab?"

"Nope," Daryl grinned. "There should be a car waiting for me in the parking lot of the station." Carol was so thankful she didn't bother to ask how it had got there or who brought it. She just wanted to sleep.

They gathered their things and headed to the car. As they approached Carol's house she stopped him. "Wait, slow down… I can't go home," she sighed, spotting the two vehicles in her driveway. She wanted to cry again. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was go inside, lock the world out, crawl into bed and sleep the day away, maybe even the next night. "I can't face them." Daryl might not have recognized Michonne's pick up, but there was no mistaking who the Sheriff's car belonged to. "God I'm so tired… I want to sleep so bad… what am I going to do?" she was on the verge of panic.

"Relax," Daryl said, making a three point turn on the side of the road and speeding off in the opposite direction. "I know where we can go."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: You guys are seriously killing me with the love! It's amazing to see the comments from not only the faithful feedback leavers that I absolutely adore, but some new peeps too. Thank you, thank you thank you! I confirmed that I can let you know who sent me this amazing prompt so please send some love to Bellapasionada on tumblr. This was her idea and I'm eternally grateful! Thanks so much for reading!_

 **Chapter 4**

"Where are we?" Carol asked, fighting back another yawn as they pulled up to a rough looking house.

"It ain't 5 stars, but I know there's a spare room where you can get some rest," Daryl said, stopping beside a pickup truck. "It's Merle's place. This is where I'm staying while I'm in town." He took the keys out of the ignition. "Something you might not know about my brother… he's a neat freak. The room… the whole house, it'll be clean."

"M-Merle…" she stammered. "I don't know if this is a good idea…" Merle Dixon didn't have the best reputation. He'd been in and out of jail, mostly on drug charges, and he was known as the guy to see when you needed a fix. He often disappeared into the woods any time he heard the cops were sniffing around. Carol had only met him a couple of times and she knew he was a complete pervert, but he was also very funny and had a charming side when he needed it.

"Relax, he won't mind if you stay. Hell, he probably won't even know you're there. By the time you wake up he'll be gone out for the day," Daryl said, reassuring her. Carol was too tired to protest so she followed Daryl into the house. She was shocked by just how neat and tidy the place was - just as Daryl had said it would be. "Spare room is down here," Daryl whispered, leading her to the last door on the right. "Bathroom is right across the hall if you need it," he added. It was very early in the morning and clearly Merle was still sleeping.

Carol pushed open the door. The room was bigger than she was expecting, but probably looked bigger because the bed was only a twin. There was a day bed in the corner as well. "Wait," she said, catching Daryl before he left. "Where will you sleep?"

"Couch in the living room," he replied.

Carol eyed the daybed again. "Oh…" She looked at him. "You could stay in here too," she offered, gesturing inside.

"Oh that's ok…" Daryl started.

"Please," Carol interrupted him. "If you want to go later that's fine, but will you at least stay until I fall asleep?" She was in a stranger's house, a stranger that made her uneasy, and she just didn't want to be alone while she was aware of it at least.

Daryl nodded. He clearly understood her apprehension and it was so nice to not have to explain herself further. "I'm gonna sleep a few hours and then go find Rick," he said, setting his pack down on the floor. "I'll make sure he knows you don't want to see him and make sure no one is at your house. When I get back and you're awake I'll take you home, 'kay?"

Carol set her backpack beside his and nodded. She was so exhausted she had no doubt he would come and go without her even noticing. She quickly went across the hall to pee, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror because she knew it would be horrifying. They both settled into their beds and Carol was expecting to fall asleep right away, but she didn't. "Daryl," she said softly, hoping she wouldn't wake him if he was already sleeping.

"Yeah," he grunted sleepily.

She immediately felt guilty, but she had a couple of questions. "Was this… is this where you lived growing up? Is this your room?" Carol had sensed something when they first went into the house, a hesitation of sorts from Daryl, as if he really had to force himself to step inside. He was familiar with the layout even though he hadn't been back to town since he left all that time ago. Carol felt like she should have just known the answer. She knew where most everyone else lived. But no one ever visited the Dixon household and Carol knew her parents would have forbidden her from going if she wanted to.

Daryl sighed. "Yep and yep."

Carol smiled, proud of her detective skills. But then she thought about that moment at the front door and started to worry. "Are you okay? Being here?"

"Not sure yet," he admitted. "I'm too tired to decide."

"Okay, okay, got the hint," she replied. "One more thing, the last thing, I swear…" Daryl groaned and she smiled again. "Promise me you'll tell Rick he's an asshole please?"

"Already planned on it," Daryl mumbled. "Night… or morning or whatever," he muttered.

Carol felt better but still she didn't fall asleep right away. It was such a bizarre turn of events. She'd planned on being on her own, lost in the big city until she got her shit together and things at home blew over. But instead, she was with Daryl, sleeping in the room he'd lived in as a child. Daryl. What strange sort of fate had brought them together? If his bike hadn't broke down, or if the part had of been available he never would have been at the station. If she had of chose to drive or take the bus instead she wouldn't have been at the train depot either. But they had both been there, late at night and he'd intercepted her from the plans she'd hastily made. Even more strangely… she'd trusted him right away. Daryl was Rick's best friend - he was supposed to be on the other side, supporting Rick. But instead he was giving her a shoulder to cry on and someone to lean on when she was at her lowest.

She gazed over at his sleeping form. Daryl had rolled and was facing her direction. His eyes were closed, obviously, and he had his hands tucked up under his head in a very childlike way. What an unlikely hero I've found, Carol thought. Hero? Why had that word come to mind? She shook her head and chalked it up to being very, very tired. She closed her eyes and with one final yawn she was asleep.

When she woke up more than 7 hours later Carol was still groggy and very confused. It took a moment for her to remember where she was and everything that had happened, but it all came flooding back, slamming into her with such a force that she let out a sob. Rick. Michonne. The wedding. The tears were falling fast before she even had a chance to try and stop them. Only moments after waking up she was curled in a ball in a strange bed with loud sobs wracking her body.

The next thing she knew someone was there, comforting her. Her brain was too fuzzy to have any idea who it was before she was reaching blindly, desperate for someone to hold her. "Shhhh, it's gonna be alright." Daryl, she realized with a sense of relief, it was Daryl.

He held her and let her cry until she slowed and eventually stopped. Once the tears were over Carol felt the embarrassment creeping in. She pushed away from him quickly. "God, I'm so sorry," she said, ducking her face away. "I just woke up and remembered…" She struggled with the lump in her throat, not wanting to start over.

"It's okay," Daryl stopped her. "I understand."

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded. "Oh god, I must look like a crazy person… my hair… I feel so gross," Carol sighed, attacking her curls with her hands, trying to tame them.

"Ya got a bit of a Bobo the clown thing going on," he teased. "Big hair… red nose…"

"Shut up," she said, swatting him. But she was laughing and it felt good.

"If ya wanna get rid of your 80s hair you can go shower," he offered. "There are towels in the hall closet. I picked up some food on the way back. I'll wait for ya in the kitchen." Carol hesitated. "Merle is gone already, it's just us." Daryl stood up and headed out.

Carol had everything she needed in her back pack, shampoo and conditioner, a toothbrush, a change of clothes. She'd only taken a small bag, but she'd packed it with everything she needed to be away from home for a while. She got in the shower and she fully intended on getting out, doing her hair and makeup and getting herself all put together again. But once she was dressed in a comfy outfit she looked in the mirror. Her face was a bit puffy still and there were black circles under her eyes, but she lost the desire to put all the effort into fixing it. She deserved to look awful, much worse than she actually looked. With all the crying she'd done and the all nighter they'd pulled - she should have looked atrocious. But her eyes were still the same bright blue and her damp curls still hung in perfect ringlets. She still had the same perfect jawline that others would kill for and when she made a weak attempt at a smile - it was still a pretty smile.

So Carol skipped the make up, towel dried her hair, threw in a little product to control the frizz and packed up all her things. She headed out to the kitchen with her stomach rumbling. "What the heck?" she muttered when she saw the table, covered with food. There were several fast food bags, muffins, Salad, a fruit tray, veggie tray, loaf of bread, butter, sandwhich meat, cheese… and the list went on.

"I didn't know what you would like," Daryl said, before taking another bite of what looked like a Taco Bell soft taco supreme. He would have had to drive to the next town to find a Taco Bell, she realized.

"I want one of those," she blurted out. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to eat junk. She had to make sure she would fit in the dress and even 5 pounds could mean alterations. But that didn't matter anymore so Carol wanted to eat. She took a seat and Daryl handed her a wrapped item from the Taco Bell bag with a grin. She unwrapped it quickly and took a huge bite. "Oh. My. God. This is delicious." Daryl didn't reply, he just continued to eat his own food, while watching her with an amused look. "Stop it," she said with a pout. "I haven't ate one of these in like a freaking year." She finished the last bite. "Uh, is there another one?"

Daryl laughed. "Yup." He handed it to her. Carol dug into the second taco. He waited until she was finished before he spoke again. "I didn't tell Rick you stayed here." She had actually forgot for a moment that Daryl had gone to see Rick. "He wasn't at your place, no one was, so I didn't let on that you hadn't gone back home."

"Probably a good idea," Carol nodded. She wasn't sure how Rick would react to her staying with Daryl at Merle's place, let alone what he would think of them sleeping in the same room. What the fuck does it matter what he thinks anymore? A voice spoke up, giving her something to ponder.

"I let him know that you want your space and not to show up at your place," Daryl continued. "Oh and I kept my promise," he added, giving her a shy smile.

"Yeah?" Carol couldn't help but smile back. She would have loved to see Daryl calling Rick an asshole on her behalf. "How'd he take that?"

"He knew he deserved it," Daryl replied. "I'll likely remind him the next time I see him too."

They finished eating and Daryl asked if she was ready to go home. As much as she'd wanted to be home that morning, in her own comfortable space, Carol was surprised by her hesitation. But she didn't let him see that. "Yep, all ready," she announced.

Daryl drove her home and walked her to the front door, stepping just inside the house. "If ya need anything you can call my cell… give me yours, I'll put my number in there for you."

Carol pulled her cell out of her pocket and handed it to him. Once he entered his number and returned it she sent him a text. "Now you have mine too."

"Thanks," he replied. "Well…see you… I guess…"

Carol really didn't want him to go just yet but she knew he probably needed to get a little more sleep. "Uh Daryl… will you come back later… I can make you supper…" Carol said. She didn't know why she was latching onto him so tightly, but she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again later.

"You ain't gotta go to all that work…" he started.

Terrified he was going to turn down her offer Carol interrupted. "Please? I love cooking and it's my favourite distraction technique. I get so focussed on what I'm doing I forget about all the bad stuff for a little while."

"Sure," he agreed. "What time you want me back?"

"How about 7?" Carol said, looking at her watch. That would give her a few hours to make something wonderful instead of spending the rest of the afternoon and evening crying into a glass of wine or three.

"You, uh…" Daryl was looking down and shuffling his feet nervously. "You want me to bring some wine, or coolers… vodka, beer, whiskey… shit, I ain't got a clue what you like to drink."

"Wine would be nice," Carol replied with a nod. She hadn't seen him this nervous in all the time they'd spent together and she had no idea where it was coming from.

"Okay, so, um, I'll see you at 7 then," he stammered. He took a step forward like he was going to maybe hug her, but then stopped himself.

Carol noticed so she stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me," she said softly into his ear.

"Ain't nothing," Daryl shrugged as she released him.

Carol looked at him for a moment and then leaned in again and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He looked almost as shocked as she felt for doing it, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. "I think maybe…" she started, searching for his eyes. "I think maybe I was wrong about you." With that she stepped back. "I prefer white," she added.

Daryl looked confused. "Huh?"

"Wine. I'll drink both, but I like white better," she explained.

"Oh right… wine, yeah. Okay," he said, backing away towards the door. "Bye."

Carol watched him leave and started to think about what she was doing. Even though her and Rick hadn't lived together, they might as well have. They were always going back and forth between houses, and had been for years. She was extremely codependent. She'd always had Rick and now he was gone. Carol wondered if she was using Daryl as a temporary replacement to satisfy her codependent needs and she felt a pang of guilt. Oh well, he's gonna get an amazing meal out of it, she thought with a smile, heading into the kitchen to get lost in her work.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daryl arrived at the door at 7:10 he was apologizing before she fully opened it. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I went to find this," he held out a bottle to her. "And there was a fawn on the road that didn't want to move, just a little guy, so I chased him to the ditch and waited a bit to make sure he wasn't gonna come back out on the road."

"You're late because you saved a baby deer?" Carol asked, giving him a curious look. She actually hadn't noticed he was late anyways because she was finishing their dessert, but she decided to tease him a bit.

"Yessssss," he said, drawing out the word hesitantly as if he wasn't sure what the right answer was.

"Aren't you a hunter?" she continued. Carol knew he was. Most of the boys she'd gone to school with hunted and many of the girls too.

"Yeah, but that's different," he protested. "Did you want me to leave him there to get smushed?"

He was getting really worked up so she finally cracked. "I'm teasing you. I don't care that you hunt and I think it's adorable that you stopped to help the fawn." The relief on his face was so obvious she giggled again. "That was too easy."

"Ugh," Daryl groaned. "I think I'm gonna need some of that wine."

"Come on, supper is ready and we'll crack that bottle open." Carol check the label and almost gasped. "Holy shit… we can't drink this. How much did you pay for it?" Daryl rolled his eyes, took it from her and started to open it. "Seriously, you didn't have to spend that much," she tried again.

"You like this kind?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's amazing," Carol gushed. She'd only had it once before but it was the most delicious wine she'd ever had.

"Great. Then… cheers," he said handing her the glass he'd just poured as he held up his own glass.

"Cheers," she replied, clinking his glass. The wine was every bit as good as she remembered it and as she brought the food to the table she hoped Daryl would enjoy her dinner as much as she was enjoying the drink he brought. Judging by the speed and quantity he consumed she was pretty sure he loved it.

"That might have been the best thing I've ate in ye…no, probably ever," he said.

"I hope you saved room for dessert," Carol said, getting up to get it from the fridge.

"I always have room for dessert," he informed her. As Carol ducked into the fridge she cooled her flushed cheeks. He hadn't meant it to sound dirty, but it did to her.

"Caramel Skor Cheesecake," Carol announced, setting it on the table. "It's my specialty. Oh crap.. Do you even like cheesecake? I can make something else if you don't." She hadn't even thought of having a backup plan in case.

"Stahhhhp," he drawled. "I love cheesecake" He ate a huge piece and Carol knew he wasn't lying. He could have got away with taking a much smaller piece. "Everything was amazing," Daryl said, once they were both finished.

There was a moment of silence. Carol was worried he was going to leave so she suggested they have more wine. "How about we have another glass in the living room," she said brightly.

"Sure," he agreed quickly. Carol poured more and put the bottle in the fridge, then led him to the living room. They sat at opposite ends of the couch. "So, um, I ran into an old friend today," Daryl started. "He works for the Zac Brown Band and he gave me tickets for their show in Atlanta Saturday night…" Daryl paused and she watched him take a breath. "I was wondering if you might wanna go… ya know, take your mind off what day it is and stuff…" he stammered. "I mean, just an idea. If you want. Maybe you'll be fine."

"Daryl," she interrupted his second guessing. "I would really love to go." Carol wasn't a huge country music fan, but Zac Brown were a local band and she adored how they gave back to the community and helped local children. And their music was catchy. "I'm just a little worried what people are gonna say if they see us together…" Carol added. She knew chances were slim since they were going to the city, but if someone did see them - news spread fast in their little town.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," Daryl nodded. "That's okay, you don't have to go. I get it."

"Fuck them," Carol said suddenly. "I don't care what they think. I wanna go, so I'm gonna go."

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked, looking uncertain.

"I'm sure," Carol assured him. "In fact, I hope Rick finds out and it makes him mad… Oh shit… I didn't mean that," she covered her mouth. How stupid can I be? She wondered.

Daryl surprised her by smiling. "You want me to tell him we're going?"

"No, no, no," Carol shook her head with relief. She was so worried she might have offended him. Something came to mind and with the wine loosening her lips she just went ahead and asked. "Why are you taking my side? I mean, you seem like you are. Maybe you're not taking a side, maybe you're just being nice…"

Daryl thought for a moment and then spoke in his low, soft voice, "I know what it's like to feel alone." That's all he said, but it was enough. It was empathy and she was grateful.

"I miss my mom and my dad, but especially my mom right now," Carol admitted, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"I'm really sorry you lost them," Daryl said. Rick would have told him what happened. Her mom was diagnosed with late stage breast cancer and they tried everything but it was just too late. She died 6 months after her diagnosis. Carol's dad was in a single vehicle car crash with no witnesses not two weeks later. It could never be proven, but most assumed it was death by suicide. Carol didn't want to believe he would leave her right after she lost her mom, but there was something tragically romantic about the notion that he loved his wife so much he couldn't bear to live without her.

Carol had lived on her own ever since. Her parents had been well off to begin with and their life insurance easily paid off the mortgage on the house. It was over 9 years since she'd lost them and Carol had never gone onto to College or found a job. She didn't need the money, so instead she volunteered her free time at the elementary school and the hospital in the next town. She had always known that she would marry Rick one day anyway, and all she wanted was to be a wife and a mother. So much for that plan.

They continued to talk for quite a while, finishing the bottle of wine that she retrieved from the kitchen. It was close to midnight when Daryl finally made an attempt to leave. "Well, it's late - I probably should get outta here - let you sleep."

"You can't drive," Carol said quickly. He was far from drunk, but Carol hoped with what happened to his dad that he wouldn't risk it. "Shit, and I can't drive you home either," she added. She wasn't quite drunk, but pretty damn close. "Just stay," Carol said. "There are two spare rooms - you can take your pick."

"Oh, uh… I could call Merle…" Daryl said, clearly feeling awkward about staying.

"You helped me out last night when I needed a place to stay, let me return the favour," she replied. Dammit, why am I being so clingy? Carol wondered. She convinced herself that the only reason she was insisting he stay was because he couldn't drive and it was too late to wake up someone to give him a ride. What about a cab? A voice spoke up… she ignored it.

"Okay, I guess…" Daryl replied. "If you're sure it's no trouble…" Carol shook her head. "I might have to leave before you're awake…" he started. "Merle wanted to go for a hunt together - like we used to."

"No problem. Come, I'll show you the spare rooms," Carol said, leading him upstairs. He said the first one was fine. "My room is at the end of the hall if you need anything." They said goodnight and Carol went to her bedroom. She slipped on her favourite short silk nightie and climbed into bed.

Once again she was expecting to fall asleep right away, but she tossed and turned for an hour, forcing herself to think about anything but Rick before she was finally too tired to fight off the thoughts. Carol hadn't shed a tear since she woke up at Merle's and Daryl had come in to comfort her. He'd kept her distracted all day - even when he wasn't there for several hours. Now, even though he was still on the premises… he couldn't help her right then.

The tears that came this time around were angry tears. The very nightie she was wearing was a birthday gift from Rick. "I don't want anything from you," she growled, tearing the silk material off over her head and throwing it on the floor. In only her panties she started digging through her drawers to find something else to wear, tossing other things Rick had bought her into the pile. Finally she found something to put on and got dressed, but by that point the angry tears were flowing freely and she was wide awake.

Carol scanned her room and saw Rick everywhere. She started running around like a mad woman, grabbing things and throwing them into the pile on the floor - various articles of clothing, a book he'd been reading, his stupid ugly slippers… and the list went on. She hadn't realized just how loud she was being until there was a little rap on her door. "You okay?" came Daryl's voice from the hallway.

She sighed and walked over to the door, brushing away the tears. "I couldn't sleep," she spoke as she pulled the door open. "Oh…" Daryl was shirtless and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his bare chest. Carol blushed when she realized he was wearing only boxers. Then she was reminded of just how little she was wearing herself and had to fight the urge to cover up, knowing it would just draw more attention to the tight tank top and short pajama shorts she was wearing. "I was throwing out Rick's stuff," she added, trying to distract herself from looking at his lovely shoulders and collarbones.

Daryl peeked in and saw the pile on the floor. "Didn't know Rick wears those kind of panties," he commented.

Despite everything she was feeling Carol laughed. "I'm also throwing out everything he ever bought me." She chewed her lip. "I'm a raging lunatic right now aren't I?"

"Kinda," he nodded. "Want a hand?"

"Yes," she replied enthusiastically. She forgot that he had to be up early to go hunting with Merle as she put him to work. Carol dug a tote out of her closet and gave him the task of putting the stuff into the box as she kept adding to the pile. When he picked up a negligee and quickly added it to the box Carol knew her face was every bit as red as his. She hadn't really thought through her plan, even after he'd pointed out the panties earlier.

"I think that's it…" Carol said a few minutes later, scanning the room and the closet one more time. "Oh wait… one more thing…" she pulled a hoodie off a hanger. She couldn't resist holding it to her chest on last time. "I stole this from him back in high school. I used to wear it to bed… made me feel close to him," she said, thinking back to all those nights as a teenage girl in love with a boy, when wearing his shirt felt as good as hugging him. "I can't believe I still have it," she muttered, tossing it on top of the other things in the box.

Daryl had a strange look on his face and he picked up the hoodie. "You had this?" He looked at her. "I just about killed Rick when he lost it… and it was you…"

"Wh… what are you talking about?" Carol asked. Was Daryl saying that the shirt she'd slept in so many nights wasn't Rick's but his?

"He borrowed it… at a party one night. One of those big field parties…" Carol nodded slowly. She'd taken it from Rick's truck the day after a huge field party. It had smelled like him with a hint of campfire. He never knew she took it. "It was my favourite shirt and I was mad at him for weeks for losing it." They both stared at the AC/DC logo on the front of the black hoodie.

"Shit Daryl, I'm so sorry…" Carol said, her heart hammering at the bizarre turn of events.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Glad it ended up in good hands." He tucked it back in the box and put the lid on. "You okay now? I should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah… thank you… I'm fine," Carol got out, still stunned by what just happened. She watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. Once he was gone Carol walked slowly to the box and lifted off the lid. With shaking hands she reached in and picked up the soft hooded sweatshirt. She lifted it to her face and inhaled. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was tired. Maybe she was completely delusional. But Carol was sure it smelled different than it had before.

She put the lid back on the box and shoved it aside. Then she slipped on the hoodie, just like she used to do all those years ago. It was warm and comfortable, soft on her bare arms. In a moment of nostalgia she pulled up the hood, tucking in her curls and then climbed into bed. Carol let the shirt hug her and with a content sigh she closed her eyes. This time… she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I love you guys. I really really love you guys! That's all. Thank you so much for reading and letting me know you're enjoying this! You make me so happy!_

 **Chapter 6**

When Carol woke the next morning, as expected, Daryl was already gone. She sat in her quiet kitchen with a cup of coffee while a battle raged in her mind. I am not going to cry today. Not one little bit. Why? It's only been two days since he destroyed the plans you've had since you were 10. He doesn't deserve your tears - don't cry for him. But you're not crying for him, you're crying for you - don't feel bad for letting out your emotions. "Ugh," Carol growled out loud. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she also didn't want to beat herself up if it happened. The rational part of her brain made a compromise - if it happens, it happens, and it's okay.

Carol decided it was time to go through the messages on her voicemail. Her inbox was full on her cell, and she expected it was the same on the land line too. She decided to start with the cell, while she continued to sip at her coffee. The first 3 were from Rick and she deleted them without listening any longer than to find out who it was. The next call was from Rick's mom and Carol listened to it, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Mrs. Grimes had always been like a second mother to her, especially in the last few years after Carol lost her own mom. Carol could tell from the message that she was genuinely sorry and sad with what had happened. She promised Carol that she would always be there for her and said she could call or visit whenever she wanted to.

As sweet as it was to hear from her it only made Carol even more sad because it reminded her that she hadn't just lost Rick, but the extended family that was supposed to be her in laws. Mrs. Grimes finished the message by letting Carol know that she was taking care of all the wedding cancellations for her. Carol hadn't even thought of that and made herself promise to call and thank her later on that day.

Carol continued to wade through the messages. She immediately deleted the 2 from Michonne, since the sound of her voice alone made her angry. There were very sweet messages from all three of her bridesmaids - Andrea, Lori and Sasha. And there was even a message from one of Rick's groomsmen - Shane.

Once she'd finished listening to all the messages on both lines Carol was feeling very emotional and extremely lonely. She knew in her heart that she could have called any one of those people who left her a message, including Rick and Michonne, and they would have dropped everything to come and see her. But she didn't want to see any of them just yet. They were all mutual friends - how was that going to work? Carol couldn't think of a single person in her life that was friends with her and not Rick or Michonne as well.

It was so difficult to feel that lonely but not want to see anyone. Well, there was one person she wouldn't mind seeing. It was both ironic and hypocritical how she felt about Daryl. As if the one person who had been her rock the last day and a half was Rick's best friend. And as if the one person she wanted to see was him - when he was the closest person in the world to her ex.

Carol spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon cleaning. She tore the house apart and cleaned everything - from scrubbing the baseboards on her hands and knees to taking out the window panes and wiping them down inside and out. When she was done she felt weak and dizzy, likely because she hadn't eaten a thing all day. Carol went to the fridge and reached for the cheesecake. She carried it to the counter but before she cut a piece she covered it again and put it back. If Daryl came by after the concert the next day maybe he would want a piece, she thought. Instead she made a half of a peanut butter sandwich to tide her over until she felt like making something better.

As Carol was headed upstairs to have a shower she saw a box of books she'd forgot to put back. She went to pick it up and noticed her Yearbook from senior year on top. Carol picked it up and sat down on the couch to flip through it. Everyone was there, smiling and happy - her, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Andrea… they had all been friends for so many years. Before putting it away she flipped to the front and looked at the signatures. She scanned, looking for a particular one… and found it.

Carol ran her fingers over his words and it took her back to the day he'd wrote them. When yearbooks came out Carol and Rick were in the middle of breakup. It was the worst fight they had ever had and she'd been upset that entire week. At the time she was certain that Daryl had been trying to cheer her up with his words. It was the one time she'd actually seen more to him than the rough, bad boy exterior. Carol read the words out loud, "Everything works out like it's supposed to. Daryl Dixon." Right after he'd signed those words she'd seen Rick out of the corner of her eye. In an attempt to make him jealous she'd leaned in and kissed Daryl full on the mouth, right there in front of her locker. It was the one and only time she'd kissed Daryl… and until she pulled out the yearbook she had actually forgot it had happened.

The very next day her and Rick had got back together and Carol believed Daryl was right - everything worked out like it was supposed to. But what about now? This isn't how it was supposed to be, is it? Carol wondered. Her heart was so conflicted but once again she chose to believe the words he'd written all those years ago and once again without even being there it was Daryl who brought her comfort.

Carol allowed herself to smile as she touched the words one more time, then she closed the book, put it back in the box and put the box away. She went upstairs and got into the shower. While she washed Carol started to wonder if maybe the reason she was so drawn to Daryl was related to why she'd kissed him the last time she'd broken up with Rick. Am I trying to get close to Daryl and make Rick jealous, she wondered. She honestly wasn't sure. There was just something that kept pulling her towards him. Something that kept bring him into her mind. Something that made him show up in some respect just when she needed him most.

She refused to believe that she was doing something wrong. She was the one who'd been jilted, blindsided, her heart ripped out and her plans crushed. Carol decided once again that her interest in Daryl was a result of feeling alone and there was nothing wrong with reaching out as long as he was willing.

She got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. Before she could take the towel off her head her doorbell rang. She seriously considered ignoring it but Carol realized that eventually she would have to start facing people again. She ran downstairs and pulled the door open. "Daryl?" Her heart started to pound, but she didn't know why. She blamed it on the exertion of running for the door.

"Hey," He said with a smile. "I didn't mean to bother you, but I came in from hunting and took a shower… and found this," Daryl held out a bottle of shampoo. "You must have forgot it."

"Oh, thank you," Carol said, reaching out to take it from him.

"Oh and umm, what time should I pick you up tomorrow? The concert starts at 7…uh, unless you changed your mind," he added quickly.

"No, no, of course not," Carol shook her head. She didn't admit it to him, but looking forward to the concert was a big part of why she'd made it through most of the day without crying. "Do you want… do you want to come in for a bit? And we can figure it out?" Carol asked. "Or maybe you have somewhere to be…"

"Nah, I can come in for a bit, sure," he agreed, following her inside. Carol made coffee and they sat at the kitchen table. They quickly decided he would pick her up at 4:30 so they could stop somewhere on the way and have dinner. They chatted for a bit longer and there was a moment of quiet. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Daryl asked. "Like, wedding stuff…" His voice was hesitant but eager at the same time, like he actually wanted to help. "Sorry," he added quickly. "I didn't mean to make things awkward, just wanted you to know I'll help if I can."

"Actually… Rick's mom took care of everything," Carol admitted. "Which reminds me… I need to call her later," she said out loud, hoping it would stick in her mind.

"She's amazing," Daryl replied. "I gotta visit her before I go home."

"Home," she repeated. "When… uh, when is that?" She felt a tightening in her chest at the thought of him leaving. It was inevitable of course, he had to go back home and get back to work eventually, but she wasn't ready to think about him leaving.

"My train leaves at 8:50 Sunday night," he replied. "Got a 4 day run starting Monday, hopefully home late Thursday night."

"Oh," she replied, nodding her head. Carol didn't know what else to say so she changed the subject. "You know what I'm most upset about?" she asked. "I mean, with respect to the wedding itself not happening." Daryl looked at her curiously. "My dress," she replied with a pout. "I love that dress so much and I was so excited to wear it, and for everyone to see it and to feel like a princess for one night," Carol sighed. "And now I can't even take it back because it's been altered to fit me."

"So go put it on," he replied with a little shrug.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Go put it on. Not everyone will get to see it, but at least one person will." Daryl gave her a shy smile. "I know I ain't the one you wanted to impress, but I'm here - so impress me."

Carol giggled. "Really? You really want to see it?"

"I would love to," he replied with a nod.

"Yeah?" He nodded again. "Okay… meet me in the living room," she said, feeling nervous and excited as she left the kitchen. Carol went into her room and pulled the dress out of the closet. She unzipped the garment bag and got undressed. Carol wasn't sure she was going to be able to get the zipper on her own, but with determination she somehow managed. She looked in the mirror and decided if she was gonna wear the damn dress she might as well put on everything that went with it. She added all the jewelry and then quickly put her hair up with a clip, letting a few curls hang down. Lastly she put the veil in her hair, letting it hang down her back. When everything was complete she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Carol spun around in the fancy dress… she felt so beautiful, truly like a princess.

The second she stepped out into the hall in her fancy little heels she got nervous. No one had seen her in the complete outfit and only Michonne had seen the dress on her. Daryl was waiting downstairs… She felt like a teenager going to prom with her handsome date in the livingroom. This is stupid, she thought, almost turning around to go change. But something pushed her forward. He wanted to see her in the dress so she would show him the dress… then she would take the damn thing and donate it to the local thrift shop so some woman who was actually getting married could feel like a princess.

Carol took a deep breath and carefully made her way down the stairs, holding the dress off the floor with one hand and the railing with the other. She walked towards the living room and as she entered Daryl turned. "Voila," she said with a flourish of her hands.

Daryl stared at her for a long time, his eyes travelling her body from head to toe. "Wow," he said finally. "You… look… incredible." Carol blushed at the compliment, but slowly spun in a circle, turning her head as she did to keep eye contact with him. Daryl was transfixed, dazzled even and it was so flattering it made her want to cry - happy tears for a change.

Suddenly he reached for something in his pocket. Daryl pulled out his cell and tapped the screen a couple times. It started to play a song. He turned it up, set it down on the coffee table and then walked over and held out a hand to her. "You should get the chance to dance in that dress," he said.

Her heart started to beat wildly and the second she place her hand in his Carol felt a light tremor run through her body, like an electric current that left goosebumps tingling on her skin. Daryl slipped an arm around her waist and drew her to him. He tucked their hands in close to their bodies and she gently placed her other hand on his shoulder, letting her arm rest lightly on his chest. Carol was shocked by how easily they had come together and how comfortable it felt in his arms. The song that he'd put on was Free by the Zac Brown band. How had he known it was one of her very favourite songs by them? There were songs out there that you listened to and they just took you away so you almost felt like you were living the song and Free was always one of those songs for her. It told a story of a couple in love, travelling across the country, just the two of them - no worries, no problems - just freedom.

Carol closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, relaxing and letting him lead. Daryl moved slowly, keeping in time with the music. She was very impressed with how well he danced - it felt so natural. Rick wasn't a bad dancer, but he didn't enjoy it and she could feel it when they were on the dance floor. She didn't feel that at all with Daryl. It felt like there was no where else he would rather be in that moment than dancing with her.

As they moved the scruff on his chin brushed her forehead every once in awhile and it sent a tingling down her spine. There was a tiny voice in her head telling her this was wrong and she should push him away, but she quickly squashed it. She deserved to have this little moment in a wedding dress she wasn't going to get to wear. So Carol enjoyed it. She let herself melt against him, feeling the heat from his body warming her to the core. She smiled wistfully when she felt his heart pounding, just like her own was.

As the song started to come to an end Carol listened to the last few lines:

 _So we live in our old van_

 _Travel all across this land_

 _Me and you_

She lifted her head to look at him as the song ended. Daryl was staring back at her with a look that made her heart skip a beat. His eyes dropped to her lips and she held her breath. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Carol was feeling very conflicted, but if she was honest the answer was yes… she wanted it - badly.

He inched forward and their lips were so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. Carol closed her eyes and waited, the anticipation was making her body hum in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Their lips touched, just barely, nothing more than a graze… and the doorbell rang. "Fuck," he muttered, pulling back and looking at her in shock. "I'm sorry," Daryl added quickly. For what? Why was he apologizing?

Carol felt panicked, wondering who was at the door and Daryl looked almost as panicked himself. He took a few steps towards the foyer until he could see out the glass panes on both sides of the front door. "Uh…" he sighed, turning back to face her. "It's MIchonne."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Not gonna lie Guest reviewer - I woke up, read your reviews and felt pretty shitty. I do appreciate your attempt at an explanation, but why not just log in and send me a PM? I'm happy to explain things, but now I have to take up the time of the rest of the readers because I can't address you personally. First of all, if I did agree with you that Daryl is OOC it wouldn't matter anyway, because it's an AU. The characters we see on TV are the way they are because of their experiences. AU = diff experiences which can mean they aren't the EXACT same person. But I do put effort into making them closely resemble their true personalities and I think I've done that in this fic thus far. You argue that Rick and Daryl are best friends, brothers, I would even call them, and that is the case in this fic and on the TV. But, I would like to direct your attention to Season 4, Episode 8… do you remember how Daryl reacted when he found out Rick banished Carol? He was pretty pissed at his bestie for banishing his girl. I think it's pretty evident thus far that Daryl has a soft spot for the lovely jilted bride. Besides, other than telling Rick he's an asshole (which friends do tell friends from time to time when they do something stupid, gotta keep it real) how have I done anything that shows they aren't just as close as they should be? The entire thing has been from Carol's POV. We don't know what Daryl's been doing when he's not with Carol. Anyway, if you have questions or comments - PM me. I won't bite. And I'll be happy to discuss. As for everyone else who had to endure all that, if you're still reading - thank you! Happy weekend and enjoy the show tomorrow night (well, maybe not enjoy, but ya know…)._

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"I don't want to see her," Carol hissed. "Make her go away, I don't want to talk to her." Before Daryl could head to the door she changed her mind. "No, wait, maybe I do… maybe I want to tell her just what I think of her right now," she was getting all fired up. "And maybe I want to punch her... right in the tit."

Carol started to stomp off towards the door when she felt an arm around her waist. "Hold up there Tyson," Daryl said, stopping her. "You're cute when you're mad," he added. As much as she didn't want to smile she couldn't help it. "Go. Wait in the livingroom out of sight and I'll get rid of her."

"But I wanna…" she started.

"No," Daryl interrupted. "You don't."

Carol pouted and glared at him, but she knew he was right. "Oh fine. Get rid of her. Tell her to stay away. When I'm ready to see her I'll call." She wandered back into the living room to wait.

A few minutes later he came back. "She said to tell you she loves you and she's sorry, but she won't bother you again until you're ready to talk."

"What a fucking saint," Carol muttered. She was still fuming when she looked up and saw Daryl smiling at her. "What? Stopppppp," she said, once again trying not to smile back and failing miserably. "Why are you so good for me right now?" she asked with a sigh of confusion.

Daryl shrugged. "I ain't been around. I'm a stranger to you and most of this town anymore." He touched the stubble on his chin. "Guess it's just easier to be around someone who ain't part of the rumour mill."

"Yet," Carol sighed again.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"You think MIchonne isn't going to tell people you were here today?" she replied. "She'll tell Rick for sure, probably Andrea, her parents… soon the entire town will know and they will probably twist it into a juicy story about how we're having a torrid love affair just two days after I cancelled my wedding to Rick."

"Do you care?" he asked softly.

"Nah," Carol shook her head. "We know the truth. And even if it was true - what Rick and Michonne did was worse anyway."

"Yeah but…" he looked at her, cheeks flushed. "Do ya care… that it's me?"

It took her a second to realize what he meant. "10 years ago I might have," she replied honestly. "But I don't now. You've been nothing but kind to me, a perfect gentleman," she smiled at him and he blushed harder. "Who you were back then doesn't matter anymore, we're adults now. And as an adult, I can hang around with whoever I want."

Before Daryl could respond his phone buzzed where it was sitting on the coffee table. And before he could get to it, it buzzed again. "Holy fuck," he muttered, when it buzzed a third time as he picked it up.

"Everything okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, it's just Merle," Daryl replied as he read the texts. "I promised him I would help with a couple repairs today and apparently he's ready now, when it's practically sunset. Not a minute to waste," he rolled his eyes. "You'd think he might want to spend some quality time with his little brother while I'm home, but his idea of fun is slave labour."

Carol chuckled. "I'm okay, you can go."

Daryl shook his head while he replied to the text and then looked up at her. "I ain't leaving until you change." He grinned. "Don't want to hear no stories of some crazy lady in a wedding dress running around town punching people in the boobies."

"Very funny," she said, glaring at him but with no menace behind it. "I'll be quick." Carol quickly changed, redressed, hung up the dress again and headed back downstairs. "Okay, you're free to go," she announced.

"Okay," he nodded. But Daryl hesitated. "You know you can call if ya need anything, right? I really mean that, I ain't just saying it. Anytime."

"I do," she replied. Carol bit her lip and studied him for a moment. "Thank you for today… telling me to wear the dress… dancing… making me feel beautiful…"

"You are beautiful," Daryl said softly and she could see in his eyes he meant it. She couldn't resist stepping forward to hug him. Carol noticed again how nicely she fit into his embrace. Why was she paying attention to all these things? Daryl hugged her back and he made no move to pull away until they both heard his phone buzz in his pocked. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," Daryl growled.

Carol laughed. "It's okay, go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"Me too." Daryl headed for the door and looked back with a wave. "Night."

She watched him leave, immediately struck by the quiet once again. Is it really night time already? She peeked out the window and saw the sun was setting. Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten anything but that half sandwich earlier. Carol grabbed the phone and ordered a small pizza.

She then decided it was time to give Rick's mom a call. Carol almost hung up when it rang the first time, but by the time she was done with the phone call she was really glad she didn't. They talked and cried together for close to 20 minutes. Mrs. Grimes made Carol promise she would come for a visit as soon as she was feeling up to it. She promised that no matter what happened in the future that she would always think of Carol as her daughter and Carol believed it. It didn't mean things wouldn't be awkward though and Carol knew she would have to get over a lot of things before she could truly have a relationship with Rick's mom like she used to.

After hanging up she only had to wait another 5 minutes for her pizza. The doorbell rang and she grabbed cash and ran to answer it. "Glenn, oh my gosh," she said in surprise. Not that she should have been surprised, she knew he worked for the company and delivered pizza, but for some reason she hadn't even considered that he would be bringing her order.

"Hey beautiful," he said sweetly. Glenn was a such a kind young man. "This one is on me… and I put in a couple of the dips you love for the crust. You forgot to order them."

"I did, thank you," she gushed. "But you don't have to pay for me…" Carol tried to hand him the money.

"Nope, I want to," he insisted. "You can take me out for a beer sometime, when you're feeling up to it."

Carol leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's a deal. And send Maggie my love please?"

"You got it," Glenn nodded. "Hey Carol… I'm really sorry," he added. "You're amazing and if there's anything you need, Maggie and I will be there for you."

"I know you will," she said, leaning in and giving him another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." They said their goodbyes and Glenn left. Carol took her pizza into the kitchen and went to set it on the table when she saw an envelope sitting there. The front read: Only open when you're sad and need to smile. She picked it up and it took everything she had to not tear it open right then.

Carol set it back down and dug into the pizza, but with every chew she glared at the envelope wondering what was in it and dying to know. How could he do that? Doesn't he know that women are curious? She pouted. And now I'm hoping to be sad so I can open the damn thing guilt free.

As Carol dug into the second slice she changed her thoughts and appreciated how damn sweet and thoughtful it was of Daryl to even leave the envelope in the first place. She couldn't help but compare him to Rick even though it wasn't really fair to either one of them. She really didn't care about being fair to Rick right then anyway, so she decided that asshole would never have been so thoughtful.

Carol kept eating until she was stuffed and half the pizza was gone. She wrapped up the rest and put it away and decided to just call it a night. Maybe they would be out late at the concert and a good night's rest would be helpful. She was feeling really good as she carried the envelope up to her room and set it beside her bed.

She changed into her pajamas but before getting in bed Carol went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she reached for her toothbrush she noticed Rick's was in the holder too. With a growl she grabbed it and threw it into the garbage can. Carol picked up the toothpaste - cinnamon flavoured because Rick didn't like mint. "Fuck him," she hissed, throwing the toothpaste into the garbage too. She never had liked stupid cinnamon toothpaste anyway. She started to rustle through the drawers, looking for the tube of Freshmint Crest she knew was in there somewhere. She came upon Rick's razor and pitched it into the trash. Extra blades and shaving cream, wham, she forcefully threw them out too.

Carol found the toothpaste, but not before she threw out at least 5 more things. There's so much more drawer space now, she thought, looking into the half empty drawer. She stared… it was only her things left. Only her. And that's when the tears she'd held back all day started. Other than the crying on the phone with Rick's mom she'd been proud of herself for making it through the day without a breakdown. But now it was night and night was always more lonely. Lonely like the half empty drawer. Lonely like the half empty bed she was going to climb into. Lonely like the half empty house.

She didn't want to miss Rick. She wanted to hate him. But she couldn't help but wish he was waiting in her bed to pull her close and keep her warm, or to kiss her and… Carol cut off her train of thought - nope that's never happening again. Rick was a good lover, at least as far as she knew… she really didn't have anything to compare him to.

As Carol wandered back into her room her thoughts changed once again. She swiped away the tears as images of Rick faded and were replaced with Daryl. She had come so close to kissing him earlier, so close to finding out what it was like to passionately kiss another man. Not just any other man, but Daryl. She'd known him as long as she'd known Rick and all her other friends. They'd grown up together and he was practically a brother to Rick. But that didn't matter anymore. They were adults now, not kids. Yes, Daryl had definitely come back a man, no longer the boy she remembered. He had always had those wide shoulders, but never the muscular biceps and full body to go with them.

Carol turned out the light and slipped into bed. With the lights out, tucked under her covers her mind wandered even further down the dirty little path it was on. Not only was she wondering what it would be like to kiss Daryl, but… how would it feel… for him to… touch her… those strong hands on her breasts… her ass… his fingers rubbing her… Carol's eyes flew open. Her heart was beating faster and she was shocked by just how turned on she was feeling thinking about him.

She turned on the light again and grabbed the book she was reading. It was a murder mystery - nothing romantic. Perfect. It took two full chapters before she was finally back to normal. She read a third chapter just to be safe and then put the book down. She noticed the envelope as she did. She wasn't supposed to open it unless she was sad and needed to smile. Did it count that she was sad because she was missing Daryl? It probably wasn't what he meant at all, but it didn't matter. She was sad and lonely and she wished he was there with her. That was enough.

Smiling before she had even opened the envelope Carol tore into it. There was a folded up piece of paper that looked really old. Slowly she opened it, careful not to rip it where the folds were. "Oh my God," she whispered as she read it: Thank you for asking me to the dance Daryl. But I have to say no because Rick asked me first and I'm going to go with him. I'm sorry. I hope you won't be mad at me. Are you mad at me? Check yes or no. Love Carol.

Below the words yes and no there were little boxes. In the box for "no" there was a big checkmark. It looked like it was more recent, as there was no fading. Had he just answered a letter she wrote him when they were 10 years old? How did he even still have the thing. Carol felt a tingling inside her that she didn't understand, but it felt good. Everything about being around Daryl felt good.

She looked at the letter and Carol could remember the entire scenario. When they graduated from 5th grade, before they moved to the middle school, they held a little prom. Sometimes the boys would ask girls to go as their dates, just like they did in high school. Rick had asked Carol and the very next day Daryl asked her. She was too shy to say no to his face so instead she wrote him the note. He never answered her and she always assumed he was mad that she turned him down.

But that little primary school prom was what started her infatuation with Rick. He was so sweet that night, giving her a corsage and treating it like a real big kid date. It was then that she decided she was going to grow up and be his wife. One night had shaped her entire future.

Carol read the letter again and traced the check mark with her finger. No, he wasn't mad at her. But what if things had gone differently? What if Daryl had asked her first and it was Rick she'd said no to? Where would they be now? Would she still have fallen for Rick eventually? Or would Daryl have been the one who treated her like a princess for the first time in her life? Would it have been Daryl who she fell in love with when she was a child?

She kept coming back to one thing as she drifted off, still holding the letter. Why did Daryl still have it almost 20 years later?


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay, so good new first - I really wanted to try and give you guys something light and fluffy after the sad episode last night - so I really hope this makes you smile. Bad news - there's a good chance I won't be updating again until I'm home from Atlanta. So it might be a lot longer between updates. My sincere apologies. If I can squeeze in one more chapter I will though._

 _Oh and one more thing, just wanted to say thank you to the guest reviewer I addressed last chapter for the explanation and kindness. There are days when this fandom truly warms my heart - thank you for giving me one of those days._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 8** __

Somehow Carol managed to keep herself busy for most of the day. When she went out into the garage that she rarely used to look for a small purse Carol came up with an idea. It was 2 hours before Daryl was supposed to pick her up, but she texted him and asked him if he could come early, as soon as possible.

When he arrived she led him to the garage. "About 2 months before my mom was diagnosed my dad bought this," Carol said, pulling the cover off of a shiny Harley Davidson bike. "I teased him, so bad," she said, trying not to tear up thinking of her father. "Said he must be going through a midlife crisis or something…" She looked over and saw Daryl was practically salivating looking at the bike. "Anyway, it's been sitting here since he died and I know you ride, so I thought maybe tonight… we could take this to the concert?" He looked shocked. "Oh… maybe you don't like this kind? If you don't want to… it's okay…"

"Are you kidding me?" Daryl gasped. "This bike… it's incredible. It looks brand new…" he wandered around the bike, looking it over. "Are you sure it's okay for me to drive it?"

Carol smiled. He looked like a kid at Christmas and it made her feel so good to be able to make him happy after all he'd done for her. "It's just been sitting there for years. Daddy wanted to teach me to drive it, but then mom got sick and… you know…" She forced the smile back on her face. "He would be happy to know someone was using it. He wasn't a biker for long, but he really developed a passion for it."

Daryl gave her one of his shy smiles, "I would be honored to drive it, especially with you on the back."

"So, listen, I'm gonna be a while getting ready," Carol said. She still had to shower, change, and do her hair and makeup. "Why don't you take it for a spin, make sure it's running okay and gassed up," she suggested. Daryl nodded eagerly. "Dad's helmet is there," she said, pointing. "Should fit you." He was already dusting things off with a rag he'd found and Carol realized just how much care Daryl would put into the bike. She felt confident and comfortable about her plan - she trusted him and knew he would keep her and the bike safe.

With a little laugh at how cute he was she backed away and headed inside to get ready. Once she was showered Carol dressed in a tight pair of jeans with knee high black boots. She put on a silky flowered top and then did her hair and makeup. The final part of her outfit was the last thing her daddy had bought her - a black leather Harley jacket. With one final look in the mirror Carol checked the time. Daryl would have been picking her up in 5 minutes - perfect timing.

She walked down the stairs and outside. When Daryl saw her he stood, whacking his head on the handlebar. "Ouch," he moaned.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Carol gushed, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine," Daryl replied, rubbing his head. "Your outfit might cause traffic accidents on the way though," he added, looking up and down her body.

"Stoppppppp," Carol said, blushing a bit.

"But maybe I just have a thing for leather," he added, teasing her a little more. He was totally flirting with her and Carol loved it. When pretty much everyone knows you're in a committed relationship you don't get flirted with much at all. She couldn't even remember the last time a man other than Rick openly looked at her the way Daryl was right then. She also couldn't remember a time she wanted a man other than Rick to look at her like that. It felt good. Exciting. Different. It's going to be a great night, Carol decided.

"So, it's running okay?" She asked, reluctantly opting to change the topic.

"I did a little tweaking here and there… and I would love to do a full tune up, but she's perfect for tonight," Daryl said. "You ready to head out?"

"Yep," Carol nodded. She grabbed her helmet, put it on and climbed onto the bike behind Daryl, who was waiting for her with the engine running. She had been on the bike a few times with her dad, hugging him tightly with the wind in her face, but it had been a long time and she was nervous.

Daryl must have sensed her tension because he turned to talk to her before he took off. "Relax, I got ya," he said. Carol nodded and took a deep breath. He started off slowly but when he hit the main road Daryl sped up. She clung to him nervously until she felt Daryl place his hand over hers for a moment, holding it gently. His hand was warm and it instantly made her feel comfortable. She finally relaxed and when he released her to put his hand back on the handlebars she was just fine. Without the stress and tension she became more aware of her surroundings. The wind whipping over their bodies, the feel of her hair flying out behind her, and… Daryl's solid form in her arms. Her hands were resting on his tummy and she had to resist the urge to move her fingers and get better acquainted with his body.

They stopped for a quick dinner at a little restaurant outside the city. Daryl was very sweet, he held the door and pushed in her chair and even paid for dinner, like they were on a real date. Wait, Carol thought as they were back on the bike, riding into the city, is this a date? Does he think it is? Nah, he's just being a gentleman Carol decided. He's being a good friend, trying to cheer her up - that's all. There's no way he could feel anything more for her, right? A little memory popped up in her mind, along with the feel of his lips as they just barely touched hers. Once again, Carol chalked that up to getting caught up in the moment.

What did all of it matter anyway? She thought, with a touch of bitterness. He was going home the next evening and she would very likely never see him again. Might as well enjoy this night and the memories they would make, she decided.

They got in the long line of fans and headed into the venue. "Let's check out our seats first," Carol said excitedly, knowing they likely had pretty darn good seats. The further they got down the aisle, closer and closer to the stage, the more excited she got. But all of a sudden she saw something that made her blood run cold. "Daryl," she hissed, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Look…" She subtly directed his attention to the left, about 4 rows from the stage.

He looked at the tickets. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Daryl snapped. "I should have know… these tickets are from a mutual friend. Fuck, Carol, I'm so sorry."

"Why do they have to ruin everything?" she pouted, glaring at the backs of Rick and Michonne. "And as if they are out on a stupid date already." Her blood was no longer cold, now it was boiling with rage.

"Hey," Daryl said softly, taking her hand. "Don't let them ruin our night."

"Well I sure as hell won't be sitting beside them," Carol growled.

"Oh fuck that," Daryl replied, giving her a tug. "We're getting out of here. I have an idea of what we can do tonight instead."

Carol was impressed by the fact he already had a backup plan and it eased the sting of having to leave when she'd been looking forward to the concert. "Where are we going?" she asked Daryl as they got back on the bike yet again.

"It's a surprise," he said, shooting her a grin.

It would still be a few hours before the sun would go down so Carol enjoyed the scenery as they left the city behind them and slowly moved into a more rural area. Finally Daryl pulled over on a deserted stretch of straight road. He killed the engine and got off the bike. "Okay, switch spots," he announced.

"Say what?" Carol gaped at him.

"What? Don't you want to learn to drive?" he asked with that same sexy grin.

"Right now? Here?" she asked, stunned.

"Yup. This is the perfect spot," he replied. Hesitantly she started to slide forward to where Daryl had been sitting. It felt strange to be in his spot, with the handlebars and all the bells and whistles right there in her reach. She felt Daryl move in behind her. "I'm gonna teach you how to start it up, shift, accelerate, brake and then we will give it a try. You ain't gotta be scared. I'm right here and I can reach around ya if anything goes wrong, okay?" His voice was soothing and reassuring.

Slowly he talked her through everything, having her try each until she was comfortable before they moved on. Daryl was a slow and patient teacher, which she knew came from his passion for riding. Finally, after a long and thorough lesson, it was time to actually put everything into motion. "Deep breath, stay relaxed… you can do this," he said into her ear. Carol started the bike, put it into gear and slowly they started to move. Holy crap, I'm driving a motorcycle, she thought, swelling with pride and excitement. They weren't going very fast but as soon as she was completely comfortable she shifted and started to go a little faster. She was so focused initially on everything she was doing to get the bike going that she hadn't noticed the feel of Daryl behind her and the way he was lightly holding her around the waist with one arm. It made her feel safe and secure and gave her the confidence she needed to go a little faster, finally up to the speed limit.

Carol was sure she had never felt more happy and free than she did in that moment. When they got to the end of the straight stretch she reluctantly downshifted and slowed to a stop. "Oh my god, that was amazing," she gushed, once she cut the engine. It was getting close to sunset by that time, probably about half an hour before dark.

"It's getting late, be dark soon…" he started. "But… it's all backroads from here… so… you wanna drive her home?"

"Seriously?" Carol asked, feeling butterflies at the thought.

"You're doing amazing and ya learn quick," he complimented her. "I know you'll be fine."

"Okay," she nodded eagerly. Carol started the bike back up and away they went. By the time she pulled into the driveway at her house she'd been in the driver's seat of the bike for over 2 hours but it felt like barely 5 minutes. She was on a crazy high and it felt so good.

Daryl put the bike back in the garage and then followed her inside from the garage door. "This was the best night ever," Carol gushed excitedly. In a flourish of emotion she threw her arms around his neck and hugged Daryl tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, before kissing him on the cheek.

He froze and so did she, her arms still around his neck. Then suddenly he turned his head and kissed her, full on the lips. Daryl reached his arms around her body and pulled her tightly to him. Carol didn't resist, not for one second, she simply kissed him back, just as eagerly. There was no tongue, nothing over sexual or overly passionate, but it was far from a friendly kiss. It was soft and sensual, yet eager and enticing.

Carol could feel things… incredible things… things she probably shouldn't have been feeling, but things she didn't want to stop feeling. And then they did stop because Daryl kissed her tenderly one last time and released her gently. That's when the flood of emotions hit her like a train.

When Daryl pulled back she looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. Memories were rushing back from her childhood. Things she must have buried. Stolen glances. Shy smiles. The sound of his voice. And that kiss… that day she kissed him - there was something she'd tucked away in the back of her mind and she hadn't felt it again until that exact moment. That tingle that ran down her spine. The fluttering of her heart. And that indescribable spark. What was going on? What did it all mean? Whether it was shock, fear, or just plain stupidity the only thing Carol could think to do was run…

 **RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK**

"We had a request for a dedication," Zac Brown said into the Mic. It was late, nearing the end of the show. "So Miss Carol, if you're out there… this one is for you..." As the music started Rick looked over at Michonne and they both gazed at the two empty seats beside them. As he listened to the song he knew without a doubt who was supposed to be sitting there.

 _How come all the pretty girls like you are taken baby_

 _I've been looking for someone like you to save me_

 _Life's too easy to be so damn complicated_

 _Take your time and I'll be waitin'_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _Somewhere down the road you might get lonely_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _And I pray someday that you will love me only_

 _I think about you somedays_

 _And the way I would lay and waste a day after day with you_

 _We always go our separate ways_

 _But no one can love you baby the way I do_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _Somewhere down the road you might get lonely_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _And I pray someday that you will love me only_

 _Well the world can be real tough_

 _Find shelter in me_

 _If there's no one else to love_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _If ever you wanted me, I'll be your man_

 _I'd be a fool to let you go with someone else_

 _Whatever you want from me, I'll be your man_

 _I'd give it all up just to have you for myself_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _Somewhere down the road you might get lonely_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _And I pray someday that you will love me only_

 _Well the world can be real tough_

 _Why don't you hold on to me_

 _When there's no one else to love_

 _Keep me in mind_

 _(Keep me in mind)_

 _And I'll hold you darling_

 _(Keep me in mind)_

 _I'll be your man_

 _(Keep me in mind)_

 _I'll hold you darling_

 _(Keep me in mind)_

 _C'mon little mama_

 _Put it on me_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So we stopped early tonight and I was able to write this. Not one of the better chapters IMO, but I hope this will tide y'all over until I'm back home next week :)_

 **Chapter 9**

Up the stairs, into her room, door shut… and the pacing begins. Carol wandered back and forth, her mind swirling with so many thoughts it was impossible to focus on any one of them. Within a matter of seconds she completely forgot that she left Daryl standing downstairs. Her memory wasn't triggered until she heard a car and looked out the window to see him leaving.

"Fuck," she hissed. "What have I done?" She ran out into the hall, about to bolt for the front door to stop him, but when she got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped. It was too late to catch him anyway, the car would be long gone. But more importantly… she had way too much to sort out in her mind before she could face him.

Water. Carol needed a drink of water. Her throat was dry and felt like it was closing up. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and when she turned she saw his note on the counter. With a shaky hand she picked it up, unsure of what to expect. Yet again, in the midst of her freaking out he made her smile. _Carol, I had a great night, thank you. I'm sorry if I upset you. Sweet Dreams. Maybe I'll see you again someday. Daryl. PS: Are you mad at me? Check Yes or No._

She lifted the letter to her chest and hugged it. Daryl. What was it about him that made her so happy and so confused at the same time? The thoughts started swirling again… images of the most recent kiss and the kiss all those years ago… his voice as a kid, why could she still remember it so clearly? And his adult voice, deep and husky when he spoke low, a growl when he was angry. The latest note reminded her of the letter from their childhood and the fact that he'd kept it all these years. Why? She'd had the chance to ask him, all day she could have asked, but she didn't. She hadn't even brought it up because she wasn't ready to think about the implications. And she still wasn't ready to think about them.

Carol marched back upstairs, went into the bathroom, took a full dose of Nyquil and barely got her clothes changed before she was feeling dozy. She knew without drugs there was no way she was shutting off her mind and getting sleep. This way - she didn't have to think anymore.

When she finally woke up the next day Carol looked at the clock and gasped. It was already past noon. She had slept for more than 12 hours. Her mind was fuzzy at first, but it soon cleared and the events of the night before returned. Before she got too deep into her mind Carol got out of bed, put on her robe and slippers and went downstairs to make coffee.

When she sat down with a steaming mug she tried to find the right place to begin sorting through her thoughts. How bizarre was this turn of events? She should have been fuming over Rick still, not confused about another man. And she should have been on the phone with Michonne talking this out with her best friend. But that wasn't going to happen, nope, this time she was on her own. Andrea or Lori would have listened, but if Carol was being honest with herself… this was one she needed to figure out alone.

She decided the best place to start was exactly where the real confusion had begun. When Daryl kissed her earlier it took her back to exactly how she'd felt when she kissed him in high school. But until that moment she hadn't remembered it feeling that way. She'd been in love with Rick, yet there was a spark with Daryl that she must have buried deep. Now it was coming back and she could remember stealing glances at Daryl, thinking about him in ways that she felt were very, very wrong. She'd wanted to kiss him again. But instead she forced herself to focus on Rick and the future she'd dreamed about for so long.

How could she have forgot those feelings? It scared her, wondering if there were other things she'd locked away in her mind that could come back at any time. But it was also exciting. She had believed for so long that Rick was the only one… her true love, her soul mate… which was why it was so devastating that he'd left her when they were so close to fulfilling everything she'd dreamed of. Now she realized that other men could make her feel things, special tingly things… things she wasn't even sure she'd ever felt with Rick in all the years they were together.

It wasn't just any man though… it was Daryl. She'd only felt that buzz inside her twice - the two times she'd kissed him. Carol knew there was only one conclusion to draw - she was physically attracted to Daryl Dixon. But there was still so much more to sort out. Was it just because he was around and available and treating her so kind? Was it something she'd felt for far longer than she realized? She hadn't seen the man for well over a decade, yet somehow he'd found her in a moment of need… was that it? Was she attracted to him because he'd been her hero?

The thoughts continued. Two cups, three cups, four cups of coffee later Carol hadn't really gotten anywhere. But the time sure had flown by. 2 hours she'd been sitting there, drinking coffee, lost in a maze in her own mind. She decided to take a break from the mental olympics and go shower and get dressed.

Another hour and a half later she was sitting back at the kitchen table once again, this time with a big plate of food in front of her. She was showered, dressed… and ready to face the day… kinda. Facing the day currently meant hiding out in her house so she didn't have to face the world. Just a few more days and I'll get back to normal, Carol told herself. She had booked off time for the wedding and honeymoon so she wasn't missing out on her volunteer jobs. It's not like she couldn't take time off whenever she wanted since she wasn't on the payroll or anything. But she had committed to the positions and Carol took commitment seriously.

By 5:30 she was finished eating and had her dishes cleaned up. Daryl's note caught her attention again. She picked it up and read it, even though she'd memorized it. She was stuck on one part: _Maybe I'll see you again someday._ Someday. She didn't like the sound of that. Someday could be another decade and Carol didn't think she could bare not seeing him again - soon. Someday… Someday… No, someday just wouldn't do.

Carol started to pace again, but for a much different reason. Yeah, the confusion was still there, but there was one thing that was perfectly clear - she needed to find a way to be certain that Daryl wasn't going to leave town in a few hours and never return again. I could just ask him to come back, Carol thought. No, no, no, that seems too desperate and clingy, she decided.

Suddenly she had an idea. This just might work, Carol said to herself with a smile. She found her cell and sent Daryl a text: Would you mind stopping by on your way to the train station?

He replied almost instantly: Sure. See you in an hour.

"An hour," Carol whined out loud. It was the longest hour ever before he finally rang the doorbell just after 8pm. "Hi," she said, giving him a smile. She didn't want to talk about the night before. She didn't want things to get awkward. But she knew she couldn't completely ignore it. "I'm sorry about last night," she said quickly, her cheeks flushing.

"Me too," he replied, his cheeks flushing as well.

"You don't need to be," Carol said softly, hoping it was enough. She felt like a teenager again, shy and uncertain of herself. "Listen," she continued, wanting to move on and save any more awkwardness. "I had an idea." He looked at her curiously. "How about you forget about that train tonight and ride home instead?"

"Ride home?" he repeated, uncertain of what she meant.

"The motorcycle," she clarified. "Why don't you drive it home… and you can bring it back next weekend." Carol decided to ignore the fact that he would have to take the train back at some point, hoping he wouldn't bring it up right then.

"Are… you… sure…" he asked slowly.

Carol nodded eagerly. Just say yes, just say yes, she repeated over and over in her head. "That way you can get home so much quicker, without all those stops. I know you have to head out on your run first thing in the morning," she continued to justify the idea without telling him the real reason she'd come up with the plan.

"It would save a lot of time," he replied. "If you're sure… I would love to."

"Yep, I'm sure, I'm sure," Carol said. What the fuck was that? I can't even speak properly all of a sudden. She tried to play it cool and led him out to the garage.

"This is really kind of you," Daryl said shyly, as he picked up the helmet he'd wore the night before.

"It's nice to see it used," she replied, still pretending she had absolutely no ulterior motive.

"So, I should be back to Birmingham Thursday night… I'll bring the bike back Friday morning if that's okay?" he said.

"Yeah that's perfect," Carol agreed. She watched him start to get the bike ready and when he looked like he was about to put on his helmet she spoke up. "One more thing before you go…" she pulled his note out of her pocket and handed it to him. Daryl opened it and grinned when he saw she had checked the No box, letting him know she wasn't mad at him. While he was reading she had moved closer and when Daryl looked up she was less than a foot away.

"I messed this up last night," she whispered. "Tonight, I won't mess up again." Carol leaned in and kissed him. The tingle was there in her spine the instant their lips met. It was addicting, like a drug and she knew the second they parted she would crave that feeling. Daryl was straddling the bike and she put one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh for balance. She felt his hand on the small of her back, very gently drawing her closer.

Carol parted her lips and as if he knew exactly what she wanted Daryl's tongue met hers. This kiss was now different than the others and it ignited an entirely new sensation inside her. This wasn't just a tingle - it was a full on raging inferno. It was only a kiss, but it had her body feeling like they had been engaging in extremely sensual foreplay. Carol didn't want it to ever end, but eventually she had to pull away because she could barely breathe. Most likely because she had been so wrapped up in everything she was feeling that she forgot about breathing altogether. But it was the right time to stop. They both knew it.

She stepped back and looked at him. "Stay safe," she said softly. "See you Friday." Daryl stared back at her with his intense blue eyes and simply nodded. He put his helmet on and she watched him back out of the garage and take off with a wave.

He'll be back, Carol told herself with a smile. It worked. Yes, Daryl would be back… but the next 4 days were going to be the longest 96 hours imaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Well I'm not quite home from ATL yet, but the kids cooperated enough to let me write this chapter tonight. I haven't really done a major cliffhanger chapter yet, you had to know that was coming eventually right? LOL Hopefully it won't be more than a day or two before I get another chapter out :) Thanks so much for being patient. I'm sad the Con is over and it made me feel good to write tonight, so hopefully this chapter will make a few of you smile too. PS - Melissa is gorgeous as always and Norman is an adorable goofball!_

 **Chapter 10**

When Daryl arrived at work Monday morning to pick up his trailer the first thing he did was seek out his boss. Thankfully he was alone in his office, so Daryl walked in and shut the door behind him. "Clay, dude, I'm out," he said as soon as the man looked up.

Clay took off his glasses and studied him for a moment. "Okay," he said with a nod. Daryl wasn't expecting it to be that easy so he wasn't sure how to respond. "I just need you to do this one last run since it's already set up…"

"Nah, man, please…" Daryl protested. "Come on. I can't do it anymore. Things are finally looking up for me… I don't want to risk it."

"I'll double the pay," Clay said quickly. "And I swear I'll never ask you again." Daryl sucked in a breath. What was one more run when he'd been doing it for years? And then after he was back - done. No more. He would be completely clean from then on. He slowly nodded. "Thanks man."

"Just as long as I have your word - this is it," Daryl said sternly.

"Of course," Clay agreed. "So… who is she?" he asked with a grin. Daryl felt his face get hot instantly. "I knew it," he chuckled. "A woman is usually the reason most guys want out. Is it serious? It must be."

"I ain't sure yet," Daryl muttered. "But I sure as hell ain't gonna do a damn thing to risk it from now on." He thought about Carol's smile and her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Oh dude, you got it bad," Clay snorted. "Get on the road so you can get back to your woman."

Daryl rolled his eyes and flipped off his boss as he left the office. But he knew Clay was right. He had it bad. So bad. Could this finally be his moment? Was there a chance he was about to get everything he'd wanted for so long? As Daryl climbed into his rig and headed out he couldn't help but smile. For once, he had a real reason to come home.

 **CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL**

Things were going fairly well for Carol for the first couple of days at least. She had moments of sadness, moments of anger, moments of loathing and self pity… all to be expected. But she was slowly coming around and feeling ready to get back to real life.

The first thing she did was visit Lori. They called Andrea and Sasha to come over as well and ordered chinese. No one brought up Michonne or Rick or any of the bad stuff. They knew her and they knew all she needed was a girl's night with food, laughter and alcohol. They watched movies and talked and laughed into the wee hours of the morning. Sasha and Lori both had to work the next morning and would be dead tired, but they still stayed up until they were all exhausted from laughing and too much wine. The three ladies shared a cab home and Carol went to bed with a smile.

She didn't wake up with one. The entire night she had dreams about Rick. Good ones. Bad ones. But somehow… he was in every single one - even the slightly sexual one she had about Daryl. They were kissing, really kissing… kissing that leads to hot and steamy sex kissing… and suddenly Rick was there accusing them of having an affair. There were also good dreams where the wedding really happened and she had what she'd always thought she wanted.

When Carol woke up and thought about it… those kind of dreams were no longer good either. They were bad. Everything to do with Rick was bad. She needed a distraction from her foul mood so Carol turned her thoughts towards Daryl. Where was he right then? This would be Day 3 of his trip which meant he should be on his way back towards Birmingham - likely somewhere in the great state of Texas she decided.

With a hot mug of coffee Carol settled on the couch, intending on watching TV, but before she could reach for the remote her mind started to wander down a naughty little path once again. She thought about the dream she'd had and the steamy kisses with Daryl. She thought about the way it would feel to really kiss him like that… and how his hands would feel travelling all over her body, groping her ass and her breasts.

Carol bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding and she already had herself fully turned on before she started to think about him touching between her legs, teasing her… slipping his fingers inside her. She was so lost in her little fantasy Carol gasped out loud. She knew her nipples were completely hard and she also knew if she touched herself… her fingers would come back wet. Carol couldn't remember ever thinking about any man this way except for Rick. Of course she had celebrity crushes, but she'd never let her little delusional fantasies go quite this far.

With the way she'd freaked out and ran when they kissed a few days ago Carol wondered how she would react to taking things a step further. The thought was both incredibly enticing and also terrifying. Rick was the only man she had ever been with. What if Daryl didn't like the things Rick did? What if… "Stop," Carol said. She needed to hear the sound of her voice to bring her back to the real world. She knew she was getting way too far ahead of herself.

Carol looked into her empty cup and decided to go get another coffee and then actually turn on the television like she'd planned. Before she made it to the kitchen the doorbell rang. Without thinking to check first she walked to the front door and pulled it open. "Oh," she gasped when she saw who was standing there.

"Please can we talk?" Michonne started begging from the get go. "Please Carol… just hear me out for a few minutes and I'll leave. Please? I miss you so much."

Carol was froze in place, mentally kicking herself for not checking who it was before she pulled open the damn door. There was a part of her that was absolutely thrilled to see her beautiful best friend standing there, but it was quickly overshadowed by hurt and anger. She took a deep breath. She couldn't avoid this talk forever could she? You could try, a voice in her head popped up. She wanted to listen to that voice, but instead she caved. "10 minutes, tops," she said sternly. Carol pulled the door open wider to allow Michonne in.

They went to the kitchen and without asking she poured Michonne a cup of coffee, two milk, one sugar and set it in front of her. Despite all that had happened, she knew her friend and she knew she would never turn down a coffee. After a moment of silence Carol spoke, "Time's ticking."

"I don't know where to start," Michonne mumbled. There had never been a time before that the two of them had trouble talking to each other and Carol almost felt bad watching her struggle. "I need you to know that I never told him how I felt before. I never led on… I never did or said anything inappropriate," Michonne started. "If Rick hadn't come to me… I would never have told him anything. As far as I was concerned he was yours, you were getting married - end of story." Carol looked into her friend's brown eyes and knew she was speaking the truth, but it didn't change anything - not yet anyway. "But when he told me… it changed everything…"

Carol wanted to cover her ears and block out everything, but there was a part of her that needed to know and it kept her listening, as difficult as it was to hear. "I couldn't let him marry you once he said he had feelings for me," Michonne said.

"What the fuck 'chonne," Carol snapped angrily. "Just go…" She had heard enough.

"No, please, just let me finish this one part," Michonne begged. "I'll leave after that, but please just one more minute. "It's not the way it sounds…" she said softly. "I didn't mean because of me… Carol you're my best friend. How could I let you marry a man who was telling another woman that he loved her?" There were tears in Michonne's eyes and as much as she didn't want to… Carol felt herself softening. "I'm so sorry for everything… I know we hurt you so badly… It's not how I wanted things to work out. "

"Why not?" Carol snapped. "You love him. He loves you. You'll be happy together."

"But I don't want to be happy at anyone else's expense - especially not my best friend in the entire world," Michonne said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I have loved him for a long time but I would have gladly kept quiet so you wouldn't get hurt."

"It would have come out eventually," Carol said bitterly. As the words out of her own mouth sunk in she slowly looked up at Michonne. It was a truth bomb of epic proportions. Wasn't it better that it came out when it did, rather than after the wedding? Or after Carol and Rick had children together? The two women looked at each other. Carol swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to cry. They both knew that they had taken a step forward, a tiny step, but it was something. They also knew things weren't going to be fixed instantly.

"I'll go now," Michonne said gently. "Call me if you need anything, day or night." As much as Carol wanted to grumble something rude she knew that Michonne was being genuine and it just wasn't in her nature to shit on her friend's sincerity. When they got to the door Michonne turned. She reached out like she wanted to touch Carol but stopped herself, not wanting to push her luck. "I love you," she whispered before turning away and heading to her car.

Carol watched her leave and then ran into the house and flung herself on the sofa. "I love you too," she said between sobs. The fact of the matter was… she couldn't stop loving her best friend - and she missed her so bad it made her heart ache. Carol suddenly realized that she actually missed Michonne more than she missed Rick.

Was it because of these new feelings she had for Daryl? These new feelings that may have been rooted in old feelings from her childhood? Or was it just because her and Michonne had been inseparable since first grade? Either way… it was a strange feeling. Yet one more thing to add to her long list of confused emotions.

 **DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL**

When Daryl saw the light on the sign indicating the weigh station was open his heart started to hammer. He merged into the lane and joined the line up of trucks waiting their turn. It didn't take long for him to realize that something was going on.

And when he saw the dogs heading into the trailer of a truck on the scales he went into full on panic mode. The dogs were looking for drugs most likely. Were there drugs hidden in his load? Daryl had no idea. He never knew what they put in there. He never asked. He just left the back unlocked while he went for a smoke and when he returned he left with whatever they did or didn't add to his load. And when Daryl got back to Birmingham there was always a hefty bonus waiting, always cash.

In all the years he'd been doing these runs Daryl had never been searched. Yet here he was, 500 miles from being out of the business completely and there were dogs searching every semi that pulled up. This is how my life goes, he thought bitterly, resisting the urge to punch the window in frustration.

So close and then everything gets ripped away. Every. Single. Time. Daryl tried to compose himself as the employee approached. He rolled down the window and the man's head appeared. "Hey, just doing some random searches. When you get on the scales, open up the back and stand off to the side. Once we determine you're clear you can lock up and be on your way." There was one truck ahead of him. Daryl was next. When that truck moved another 20 feet would he lose everything? He took a deep breath and waited his turn…


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Okay, y'all, shit's about to get real! Anyone who reads my work knows I'm not good at writing angst. I made my best efforts here so I hope I was able to do this scene the necessary justice. I was worried (as usual because I'm a nut case) that I was going to lose a lot of you by taking a long break from updating. I hope to get back to much more frequent updates now that I'm home again. Thank you so so so sooooo much for making this one special with your support and kind words. Every review, no matter how short or long makes me ridiculously happy - I can't express my gratitude enough to all of you who are reading and enjoying - THANK YOU!_

 **Chapter 11**

A split second before Daryl had finally given up and resigned to the fact that he was about to carry on the family legacy of Dixon men in prison something happened. He heard the dogs going crazy and saw guards come running from all directions.

Daryl held his breath and turned his head to see the employee in his window grinning at him. "Looks like it's your lucky day Sunshine," he said. "The pups must have found something… time to clear the area and call the narcs." Daryl still couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? It wasn't quite sinking in. "Hit the road," he finished, tapping the top of the truck before he jumped down. Daryl was still stunned as the man started to direct traffic, sending him right back towards the on ramp for the interstate.

He didn't breathe until he was back up to speed in the right lane and finally Daryl started gasping for air. "Holy fuck," he said out loud. He was vibrating with shock, excitement and the last swirls of terror still swimming in his stomach. Daryl knew he had just got out of a situation that could have been very, very bad. Maybe for once the universe was on his side.

Just a few more hours and he was done with the sketchy part of his job. Once he dropped the load he was pulling he would be nothing more than your average long haul driver. Daryl pushed the truck as fast as the regulator would allow. He had to head out again Sunday afternoon and he was hoping with all his heart that he would get to spend a great deal of time with a beautiful curly haired woman who had the sexiest blue eyes in the entire world.

 **CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL**

It's Thursday afternoon, Carol thought with a smile. She had survived the week and it was time for him to return her bike. She had no idea what time Daryl would be back, but she knew in her heart that he would come that day. Not Friday morning. It would be Thursday night. She could have texted him to ask, but she didn't want him to think she was worried about the bike or feel pressured to return it. He wouldn't know she wanted to see him - not the bike.

Should I make a nice dinner? Carol wondered. She decided not to in case he didn't end up coming until late. She flipped on the news for background noise and thought about the ups and downs of her week.

Carol knew she had made some huge strides forward. The girl's night was a great start. The talk with Michonne… as hard as it had been, was certainly a step in the right direction. She still wavered back and forth with Michonne. It was hard to miss someone so badly and be so angry with them for hurting you. It was like her heart was being pulled in two different directions - one side towards forgiveness so she could have her best friend back and the other was cold and bitter and it wanted to stay in the darkness and stay angry for eternity. Time would tell which side actually won.

Another low point was when she went to the grocery store and listened to all the whispers, felt all the stares and sensed the pity from everyone who walked by her. But again, Carol was very proud of herself for getting out of the house and getting back to real life once again. She knew she couldn't hide out like a hermit forever.

That morning she had drove past Mrs. Grimes and was going to stop in for coffee. No one was home and Carol decided that was for the best. She had pushed herself pretty hard already the past few days and she really didn't feel ready to face her ex-inlaws anyway. Even though she knew she would have been welcomed with open arms.

Now it was approaching dark and after a successful week she just wanted to see him, Daryl - so badly. Was this what it felt like to have a crush on someone? She couldn't remember how it felt when she first fell for Rick because she was so young. Carol wasn't sure - but something inside her told her that what she was feeling for Daryl was far more than just a crush. Then something else inside her suggested that maybe it was a terrible time to be feeling this way about another man. What if she was gravitating towards Daryl because she needed a rebound? Carol didn't even know what a rebound really was or how it felt. How could she be certain either way? She sighed and turned the channel to MTV for a bit of music instead.

When she heard the sound her entire body raised in goosebumps. The was a motorcycle coming up her drive. He was here. She jumped up from the couch and then froze. She didn't want to be waiting eagerly at the door like a little puppy dog. She sat down again. Then she stood up and started fussing with her clothes. She ran to the hall mirror and checked out her reflection. There were unruly curls popping out all over, but it was too late to tame them at that point. As she was attempting to fix them the doorbell rang.

Carol resisted the urge to run and walked calmly to the door and pulled it open. When she saw him standing there in jeans, a black leather jacket, helmet under his arm and riding boots on she felt her knees grow weak. Daryl was an extremely sexy man, even more sexy because he had no damn clue how gorgeous he was. "Hi," she said softly, giving him a shy smile.

"Hey," Daryl replied, returning the smile with a bashful one of his own. This was one of those times Carol felt like she was a teenager instead of the confident woman she'd grown into over the years. But it was comforting to know he was just as timid as she was at first.

"Come in," Carol said, opening the door. He moved inside and set down the helmet, then took off his jacket and boots. He planned to stay for a bit she realized with a flush. Carol wasn't sure whether to take him to the kitchen or the living room. She trusted her gut and let him to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink of something?" she said, opening the fridge. "Beer? Whiskey? Water?" Water? Seriously? Carol ducked her head into the fridge to hide the blush.

"Beer would be great," he replied politely. Carol grabbed two Buds and handed him one. They both twisted off the top and took a drink.

"Was your drive okay?" Carol asked, setting her bottle on the counter. She was trying hard not to make it obvious that her eyes were wandering over his body, enjoying the way his chest and shoulders were stretching the long sleeved cotton henley he was wearing.

Daryl shrugged. "Pretty uneventful." He gave her a little half smile, "Glad to be off for a couple days."

"When do you leave again?" Carol asked, hoping he might be around for the entire weekend.

"Sunday afternoon," he replied.

"Oh," Carol nodded. She had to know… "Are you going back to Birmingham tomorrow? Or staying…"

"Um... " he stammered. "I thought maybe… maybe I would stay for a day… or two…" His words hung in the air for a long time. Carol felt relief wash over her and she was trying so hard to contain it that she was making a really awkward silence.

Finally she couldn't hold it back any longer. "I missed you," she blurted out. Her heart was pounding with her admission and she instantly felt dizzy.

Daryl was looking at her with those intriguing, mysterious eyes. There was so much behind them that she wanted to know. Carol knew there were years of secrets hiding there and she wanted to know them all. "Me too," he replied with a whisper. It was so sexy it made her body tingle. His hand was only inches from hers and Carol slowly crept closer until their hands made contact, sending an electric jolt coursing through her. She watched as he lifted her hand off the counter into his and sensually played with her fingers. The way it made her feel inside was far more intense than it should have been. But it felt good - so good.

When Daryl linked their fingers Carol used the new leverage to draw him closer. It was like they were playing a little game, each taking their turn to move one step closer to what they both wanted. Neither one of them spoke, they just continued the game. Daryl slipped his free arm around her waist and she lay her free hand on his chest. Carol was staring at her hand, resting so close to his heart she could feel it pounding. It made her smile to know she wasn't the only one whose heart was ready to leap out of her chest.

It was his turn. What was he waiting for? When Carol finally tilted her chin up to look at him she realized exactly what he was waiting for. As soon as her lips were exposed he found them and kissed her. How the hell did the kisses get better every time? She wondered. It was so sensual Carol was actually a little frightened by how her body was reacting. The was a fire burning inside her like nothing she could remember feeling before - and this was just a kiss. What would happen if he touched her?

As if he was reading her mind she felt Daryl's hand move, lifting the back of her shirt just enough to slip his warm hand against the bare skin on the small of her back. It felt so good, just that little intimate touch, that she groaned into his mouth. The way she parted her lips with the moan naturally took their kiss deeper. Carol felt her back bump into the counter and then next thing she knew Daryl was lifting her up. She was sitting on the island and Daryl was standing between her legs. He drew her close once again, so she was perching on the edge, still mostly in his arms, but the counter gave them a little extra leverage.

Daryl was now the shorter one instead of her and he moved to her neck instead of her lips. He sucked lightly on her skin and Carol could feel his tongue licking at her pulse point. She realized as another moan escaped her throat that she wanted him - badly. Carol's brain was swirling, wondering just how far this encounter would go? It was pretty damn clear from the way he was kissing her that Daryl wanted her just as badly. She wanted to reach down and see if that desire had spread to other parts of him, but she was just a little too shy, so instead she tangled her fingers into his hair and enjoyed the way his tongue felt tasting her.

"Oh God," she gasped, as he nipped her skin softly. Daryl paused and she looked down at him. He was so damn beautiful. She cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him…

"Get the fuck away from her," a voice growled. The spell was broken instantly as if someone had just dumped cold water all over her body. And that person was Rick.

Daryl was yanked away from her and suddenly she felt cold. "What the hell are you doing here?" Carol snapped, as soon as she was able to find her voice. She was still sitting on the counter with Daryl to her left and Rick to her right. It was a triangle standoff and everyone looked angry.

Rick was glaring at Daryl. "I was driving by… saw the bike in the driveway and I just knew he was here."

"Who is and isn't in my house is not your concern Rick," Carol hissed. "So get the fuck out." Why the hell hadn't she locked the door, Carol cursed. Not that it mattered anyway, Rick still had a key. She made a note to have the locks changed.

Rick ignored her and addressed Daryl. "You have just been waiting… ready to pounce…" Carol could see that Daryl was clenching his jaw, but he didn't speak.

"Rick," she snapped again. "Get the fuck out."

"All these years…" Rick continued, still ignoring her. All these years… what did that mean? Carol wondered. "And now you have your chance… but I won't allow it."

She'd had enough. Where did he get off telling either of them who they could be with? Carol jumped off the counter, landing between them. "This is not your choice," she said, turning to Rick.

"I won't let you hurt her," Rick said, looking over her head, still addressing Daryl and ignoring her.

"What? Like you did?" Daryl finally spoke. His words enraged Rick and Carol suddenly felt nervous standing between them. "I would never hurt her like that - NEVER."

"Does she know?" Rick asked. "Does she Daryl? Does she know what you really do?" What the hell is he talking about? Carol looked towards Daryl and saw his face change. "Yeah, I figured it out," Rick said with an evil grin. "I could report you right now."

"I don't do that anymore," Daryl muttered. He looked defeated though and that terrified Carol more than anything else.

"What is going on?" she growled in frustration. "You are talking around me like I'm not even here."

"Daryl is going to leave," Rick said calmly. "He's going to walk out that door right now… head back to Birmingham and never come back again." Carol watched Daryl's face and realized he was going to do exactly what Rick said.

"No," she cried out. "No."

"I won't let you get involved in whatever mess he's a part of," Rick said, still staring at Daryl.

"I told you," Daryl snarled. "I ain't doing it no more."

"Doing what?" Carol yelled, stomping her foot with frustration. She was so confused. The tears started to flow and she wasn't even sure which emotion had brought them on.

"You've been a fuck up all your life," Rick spat angrily. "I won't let you ruin her life too. I wouldn't back then and I won't know."

"Someone tell me what's going on," Carol got out, between sobs.

Something changed in Daryl's face and slowly he nodded. "Did you ever really love her? Or was it always about protecting her from me?" He didn't look at her, but Carol knew there were tears in his eyes too. "Nevermind. I know the answer." With that Daryl dodged her, brushed past Rick and headed out of the kitchen.

"Daryl… Daryl… please," she called out, starting after him, but Rick held her back.

"Let him go," Rick said, holding her as she struggled and fought him.

"No… no… let me go," Carol screamed. "Daryl…" She kicked and clawed and punched, but Rick was too strong. Finally she gave up and let go of all control of her body, sinking to the floor. It was too late - she wouldn't catch him by then anyway. As Carol collapsed in sobs on the kitchen floor at Rick's feet she was lost in a world of confusion and frustration. What did it mean? She felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest - again.

But then she heard a sound. One sound that was like a bandaid of hope. Just a small bandaid on a gaping wound, but it helped so much. The bike. Daryl had taken the motorcycle.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: First of all - holy crap! Your support on this fic has been overwhelming. I can't thank you enough. Secondly, tonight's episode is gonna be ROUGH. Whether you read this before or after the episode I hope it will make you feel happy. We are all gonna need something to smile about after this one. Much love to you all!_

 **Chapter 12**

"What the hell just happened here?" The new voice made Carol look up from where she had dropped in a heap on the floor. "Daryl just flew off at Mach 2 on that motorcycle. He's gonna kill himself. What happened? Rick?" Michonne looked angry, but it was clear she didn't have a clue.

"You were supposed to wait in the car," Rick sighed.

"I did. For long enough. Now tell me what the hell is going on," Michonne spat. Carol had only seen Michonne angry a couple of times, she typically kept her cool in even the craziest situations.

Carol stayed on the floor and looked up at the two of them arguing. It could have been a satisfying moment to see the new lovers quarrelling like that but it wasn't. Not at all. Because she was far too distraught over what happened and the fact that Daryl was out there, upset, driving like a maniac.

"It was like I told you," Rick seethed. "He was here, putting the moves on her."

"And didn't I tell you it was none of your concern and to leave the two of them alone?" Michonne replied, her eyes flashing.

"I know, I know," Rick sighed again. His voice softened a bit. "But I spent so many years keeping her safe from him and the second she's free… he's here… moving on her."

"What does that even mean?" Carol finally spoke. "You spent years keeping me safe from him… from Daryl? Why?" The words came out calm but she was far from calm on the inside. She was jittering with rage, her insides quivering involuntarily.

"Oh come on Carol," Rick snapped. "Don't pretend you never knew. Didn't see it."

"What are you talking about?" Carol was shocked by her restraint. The words were cool, icy even, but still controlled.

"He's been in love with you for years. Why do you think he left town? And never came back?" As Rick spoke her heart felt like it was ripping.

"But… but…" she stammered. "You're saying he left because… of me?" The tears in her eyes had reached maximum capacity and spilled over, rolling down her cheeks.

Rick nodded. "He didn't know that I knew the truth until the other night. But I knew. I've always known. There's no way I was gonna let you get messed up with him…"

Carol slowly stood, the anger inside her driving her slowly to her feet. "Let me get this straight," she said, closing her eyes for just a moment to concentrate. "You're saying Daryl left town because he was in love with me but you and I were together. And you knew and never once said anything because you were trying to protect me?" Rick confirmed with a nod. "So you didn't stay with me because you loved me, but because you didn't want Daryl to have me?"

"No. No. It's not like that," Rick said. "I did love you. I've always loved you. I still do… just not in that way. I care about you Carol, I always will. And I want you to be safe."

"But he's your best friend," Michonne said, clearly still confused.

"He is. He always will be. But he's not… he… look at his family," Rick said, exasperated. "His dad's in jail. His brother should be. And if he ever gets caught… he will be too. You don't need that Carol. You don't," Rick insisted.

"What she doesn't need is you tell her what to do," Michonne snapped. "You're being an asshole and you have no right to control her."

Carol appreciated Michonne trying to defend her but she wanted a turn. "You knew all this time…" It was the one thing she couldn't let go of. "You knew and you purposely kept us apart." Rick opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had no defence for his actions. "Things could have been so different…"

"Please understand… I was only trying to keep you safe," he said, taking a step towards her.

"No, you weren't. You didn't even want me but wouldn't let me go because you didn't want me to be happy with your best friend," Carol growled at him.

Rick completely ignored her point. "Yeah he's my best friend and I love him but Carol, you gotta believe me when I tell you he's a train looking to wreck. You get involved with Daryl and he's gonna take you off the tracks with him."

"Off the tracks," she whispered and something struck her. "Oh my God. I know where he is. I know where he went." Her eyes scanned the room until she spotted her keys on the table. "I gotta go," she said, dashing for the keys. "Lock up when you leave." She ignored the two voices calling her name as she ran, out the door to her car.

In 10 minutes she was parked beside the bike and 5 minutes after that she found him. Right when she thought he would be.

"I knew I would find you here," Carol said to his back. Daryl was standing near the edge looking out at the night sky, in the same spot they had stood together that very first night.

"You should go," was his reply.

"Nope, not happening," she said stubbornly, moving closer to him.

"He's right, I screw things up. You don't deserve that and I never should have…" Before he finished Carol touched his shoulder and turned him towards her. Daryl allowed her but didn't look her in the eyes.

"When he accused you of doing something… something bad… illegal maybe? You said you don't do it anymore, is that true?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Not anymore. But I did. It was wrong and I made money doing it."

"But you quit. I believe you," Carol said, touching his hand. "Look at me," she demanded. Slowly he lifted his head. "I trust you Daryl," she spoke softly once he was finally looking at her. "I believe you and I trust you."

He slowly lifted a hand and touched her cheek. Carol closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "You probably shouldn't," he whispered. "But I swear on my last breath I'll never hurt you."

Carol opened her eyes and smiled, "I know you won't." Daryl smiled back. "We have a lot to talk about. Rick told me some stuff but I want the whole story - from you. I don't trust him," Carol shook her head. "I hate him," she added, gritting her teeth just thinking about him. "So will you tell me the truth?"

"You said you trust me right?" Daryl said. She nodded. "I promise I'll tell you everything but there's something I want to do first." He turned and looked down the tracks. Carol could feel a light rumbling and way off in the distance there were headlights from the approaching train. "I wanna do this one last time. I wanna feel it once more. Just like I did when I was a kid." He reached out his hand. "Do it with me?" Carol hesitated. She had never jumped. Not once. She'd always been too scared. Most of her friends had tried it at least once, but she had always found some excuse. "Just be wild and free with me. Go back to when we were teenagers. Just this one time let me jump with the girl I've loved almost all my life…"

That sealed the deal. She reached out and took his hand. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted another person. Her sane mind was telling her is was dangerous and stupid but it didn't stop her. Daryl walked her to the edge. The rumbling was getting stronger and the lights of the train were bigger, brighter. Carol heard the whistle. It was the last crossing before the station.

She could hear the squeal of the brakes as the train started to slow down. "When I say jump you jump with me, ok?" Daryl said, leaning in to make sure she could hear him. "Just a little jump, it's not far." Carol knew when the train was under them it was barely three feet down to the top of the train car. The trains passed so close to the cliff that there wasn't really room to miss unless you jumped between cars. "Are you ready? I usually let 3 or 4 cars pass and jump on the 5th as long as it's not a tanker or open top." Carol took a deep breath. She was nervous, but holding Daryl's hand, listening to his voice and knowing that he loved her she was also excited to try it. "It's really not that dangerous, I promise," he whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes… feel it…" Carol did as he said and felt the air start to change as the train approached. She smiled and the fear was gone. It felt so good to be wild and free for once in her life.

"Two more cars and we jump," Daryl said. Carol opened her eyes and looked down. The train was moving under them, but it wasn't nearly as fast as she expected or remembered. "One more…. and… now!"

They leapt together, holding hands. In less than a second Carol felt her feet hit the top of the traincar and her knees buckled. She let go of Daryl's hand and caught herself, landing like a frog. "Oh my God,"

She cried. "That was amazing." It was just a tiny jump but she was perched on the top of a moving train with air whizzing past her and the cliff fading off in the distance.

"Sit," Daryl instructed. "It's the safest." Carol did as she was told and Daryl crept over and sat beside her.

"I wanna do it again," Carol replied, already craving the feeling again.

Daryl shook his head. "No way. This is the last time either of us are riding on top of a train."

Carol pouted. She knew they could get in serious trouble if they were ever caught. "Fine," she replied. "But if this is my first and last time it's gonna be memorable." Carol reached for him and found his mouth. She shifted and straddled him. Daryl wrapped her safely in his arms and kissed her back.

The thrill and excitement of the jump had her vibrating all over and she kissed him passionately. Her hair was flying in the wind, even as the train slowed more. Carol had never felt so free and crazy. Daryl made her feel like a different person. He brought out something special that she had kept locked inside her, something she never knew was there. Her wild heart was beating like crazy in her chest and she loved the way it felt. She loved kissing him. She loved touching him. She loved how it felt to be in his arms. She loved the way he looked at her and how his voice was just a little bit different when he spoke to her. She loved his damn face - that smile, the squinty eyes that were such a beautiful blue when he let her see them.

As Carol broke away breathless she realized… she just loved him. She absolutely loved him. She still wanted to know everything but Carol was certain there was nothing that could change the way she felt about him. No, she was very very sure that after hearing his story - she would only love him more.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Well… this is an interesting chapter because it's like nothing happens, yet a lot happens. It's hard to explain. It's really just a teaser chapter I guess. Hope it's not too boring. It's one I could have skipped over, but I just started writing and this is what happened. I'm blabbing - about nothing. Go ahead and read LOL_

 **Chapter 13**

The thrill and excitement of everything that had happened slowly gave way to exhaustion as Carol drove home, Daryl following behind her on the bike. It was late and the last couple of hours had been an emotional rollercoaster - one that was far from over.

"Should I put on coffee?" Carol asked as he followed her inside. "I should," she replied with a yawn, before he could even answer her. As she went to take off her shoes she stumbled, her knees buckling with fatigue.

"Woah," Daryl said catching her. "You gotta get some sleep," he said gently, as her held her steady while she finished kicking off her shoes.

"I'm fine… just need a little caff…" her sentence was cut off with a yawn. And when she tried to take a step she stumbled again.

"You are not fine," Daryl muttered. The next thing she knew she was in his arms and he was carrying her up the stairs. Even if she wasn't enjoying it Carol was too tired to resist him. She slipped an arm around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to labour at all, even though he was carrying her up an entire flight of stairs. When he stopped inside her room and eased her feet to the floor Carol was suddenly worried he was going to leave. And she was right. "I'll go to Merle's, let you rest. When you wake in the morning just call and I'll come over."

"No… please…" Carol got out, rubbing her eyes, hoping she didn't start crying again.

"Hey, it's okay… we have lots of time to talk. I promised I would tell you everything…" he started.

Carol shook her head. "It's not that… I just, I just… I don't want you to go," she admitted, looking up at him with her eyes wide. "Will you stay?"

He nodded. "I can. I'll sleep in the spare room I was in last time…"

"No," Carol jumped in. "No," she shook her head again. "Here. I want you to stay here - with me." Daryl looked around the room and she realized he was looking for a place to sleep in her room. "In my bed," she added with a whisper to clarify.

"Oh," he replied, his cheeks flushing. It made her smile when he blushed like that. It was always unexpected, but so sweet and innocent. "Are you, uh, sure?"

"Mmm hmm," Carol said, taking a step closer to him. "I've slept with your shirt for many years… but tonight I want to sleep with you." She stepped into his arms and lay her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. Carol wanted nothing more than to climb into her big, comfy bed, and drift off to sleep wrapped up with Daryl. But he seemed hesitant and it made her nervous. "You don't have to if you don't wanna," Carol added, looking up and giving him an out if he wanted it.

Daryl gave her one of his sexy grins, "Nah, it's not that… I wanna. More than anything. I just don't want you to get hurt… what if you don't like what I have to say tomorrow when I tell you the whole story?"

"It's not gonna happen," Carol assured him. "I trusted you earlier, now you have to trust me," she said, taking a step back. "Do you trust me?" she whispered softly.

"You know I do," he replied, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Carol bit her lip and then smiled, "Good - take off your shirt and pants… we can't sleep in all these clothes." Daryl blinked at her but didn't move. Not until she started taking off her own clothes. "You are wearing underwear aren't you?" she couldn't resist teasing him and she slipped out of her pants, revealing her own underwear.

He blushed again, but nodded. As Carol started to unbutton her shirt he quickly pulled his tshirt off over his head, his eyes only leaving her for a moment. The fact that he was being so bashful made it much easier for her to remain confident. How many times had he seen her in a bikini when they were teens? Seeing her in a bra and underwear was no different. And the same for him - it had been years, but she had seen him shirtless in swim trunks every summer until he left town. Although he was still a boy then and the half nude man standing before her was something altogether different. Something very delightful that she wanted to know - intimately.

Carol moved to the bed and climbed in, giving him a little space to hopefully make him feel less shy and to help her feel a little less crazy inside. Daryl turned his back to her, slipped off his pants and jumped in bed quickly beside her. She gave him a strange look as she moved closer and pulled the blanket over them. She yawned again, and settled against him. "You okay?" she asked, easily relaxing against his warm body.

"Yup," he squeaked unconvincingly.

Carol propped up on an elbow. "Daryl? What's wrong?"

He sighed and blushed again. "I… uh… you… you're practically naked… and uh… I can't help it… it just… God, I'm sorry," he stammered. He squirmed a bit and she shifted… then she realized exactly what was going on. He was aroused.

Carol felt her entire body go hot, from head to toe. She was struck with the desire to touch him, but she used all the restraint she had to stop herself. "It's okay," she whispered, touching his chest softly with a fingertip.

"That ain't helping," he groaned.

Carol laughed and stopped. "Maybe we can talk for a few minutes?" She was tired, but she knew she could stay awake long enough to hopefully distract him and make him feel comfortable. She ignored the voice in her head that was encouraging a very different way to deal with the situation.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Tell me when you first knew…that you liked me," Carol asked. Rick had said Daryl had loved her for a long time, but how long had it really been?

She felt his chest rise as he sucked in a breath. "I can't remember a time I didn't love you," he said, causing her eyes to instantly prickle with tears. "I think I fell for you the first day of Kindergarten," he continued. "I was scared and I didn't really know anyone…" Some of the kids had attended preschool together, but Daryl hadn't. "And this blue eyed angel with bouncy curls said I could sit beside her."

"I did?" Carol asked, smiling. "I don't remember that. I wish I remembered…"

"You did," he said, smiling back at her. "We sat beside each other for the first few weeks and eventually they rearranged us. You played with your girlfriends and I met Rick…but I never forgot about that moment. Even when girls were supposed to be icky… I would look at you and it made me feel good inside. I didn't know what that meant for a long time, but by the time it made sense… it was too late."

"But you asked me to the junior prom…" she said, thinking of the letter. "If only I had said yes to you and no to stupid ass Rick."

"Don't," Daryl whispered, stroking her hair. "Everything works out the way it's supposed to, remember?" Carol fought back the tears, which was extremely difficult given how tired she was. "I got out of this town and kinda made something of myself," he said. "Who knows what would have happened to me if I stayed… stayed around my dad… Merle…" A tear spilled down her cheek and he brushed it away.

"But all those years… all those wasted years…" she protested.

"Don't," he stopped her. "Don't think that way. We can't change it now. No regrets, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, leaning back on his chest again. "Did you really leave because of me?" Carol asked, enjoying the feel of her cheek touching his warm skin.

It was a while before he replied and she was so close to losing her battle with sleep. "Yeah, I did," Daryl spoke, his voice a low rumble. His admission made her eyes open wide once again. It was the most tragically romantic thing she had ever heard of in her life. And he'd held on to his love for her all these years… She had more questions. She wanted to know if he'd ever loved anyone else, if he'd tried to move on and forget her. She wanted to know what his life was like in Birmingham, if he'd ever been happy. But she didn't ask him anything - they had tomorrow for that, instead she kissed him.

Anything the chatting had undone was immediately put right back to square one as things heated up between them. Carol rolled so she was half on top of him and Daryl's hands were all over her ass, groping and squeezing as they kissed. She moved again and straddled him, letting herself settle against his groin area. She moaned into his mouth feeling his erection pressing between her legs.

One of his hands moved all the way up her side, leaving tingles in its wake until it found one of her breasts. He squeezed through her bra and Carol felt her body start to ache in all the right places. She instinctively started to rock her hips, pressing herself against his dick, rubbing against him. Daryl grabbed her ass again and moved his body with hers. "Mmm," she moaned, enjoying the pressure on her clit. She was still dying to touch him and she slipped a hand down his body, reaching for his waistband as she slipped off him.

Somehow she worked a hand inside his underwear, all while still maintaining the kiss. Daryl groaned when her hand lightly brushed the tip of his dick. Just feeling him made her body and mind go absolutely crazy. There were so many emotions inside her, everything from desire to fear, all swirling around in her brain. But it didn't stop her from reaching farther inside and fully grasping his cock in her hand.

Before she could start to stroke him Daryl stopped her. "Carol… Carol… Stop," he said, pulling away, breathless. "It's not the right time… don't get me wrong, I want this - so bad.,, I've fantasized about this moment forever... But I can't… I just can't do it… Not until you know everything and you still want me."

His words, his chivalry, his honesty… it made him even sexier and more desirable. She slowly released him and removed her hand. Carol knew in her heart that it didn't matter what he had to say - it wasn't going to change the way she felt about him. But she also knew she had to respect his wishes. She gave him one more kiss and then a nod. "Roll over," she instructed him. When he did Carol covered them with the blanket and tucked herself up against his back. The was no way either of them would sleep with his erection touching her ass. Luckily the exhaustion finally took over, shutting down her raging hormones and putting her to sleep in minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Heyyyyyy! Thanks for being patient and thanks to those who are impatient and asking for more, I love you all, either way :) I just finished my first full week of work, which is why I haven't been updating as quickly. But I will do my best to keep getting chapters out as long as you still want em! Hope you enjoy and don't kill me for the end!_

 **Chapter 14**

When Carol woke the next morning Daryl wasn't in bed with her. She was struck with a sense of panic and sat up quickly, "Daryl? Daryl?" She called out, her voice tense and nervous. "Daryl?" She said louder.

"Hey," he said, popping his head out of the en suite bathroom. "Sorry, I just took a quick shower… hope that's okay?"

Relief washed over her. He hadn't given her any reason to think he'd run and she suddenly felt very silly for panicking. "Yeah, of course it is," she replied, trying to hide her blush. The colour in her cheeks got brighter when Daryl stepped into the room wearing only a towel. Holy crap he's sexy, she thought, quickly looking over his form. "I guess I'll just let you get dressed and have a shower myself," she stammered, slipping out of bed, feeling awkward that she was only in her bra and panties. She hadn't felt the least bit self conscious the night before, but morning light often brings a little too much clarity.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee," he said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay thanks," Carol called out before shutting the door. Holy crap, if that hair doesn't scare him away nothing will, she thought looking at her wild curls with a smile. She quickly got in the shower and started to think about things as the hot water relaxed her.

She couldn't help but be a little nervous about what all Daryl would tell her that day, but it was more because he seemed so scared she wouldn't want to be with him after she heard everything. Carol believed in him though, even if she really didn't know him all that well. The acts of kindness he'd already shown her and the way he'd changed his own path in life so selflessly told her everything she needed to know about what kind of man Daryl truly was.

As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair an idea came to her. The longer she thought about it the better the plan seemed and by the time she was out, dressed and heading down to the kitchen she was excited to tell Daryl.

"Soooo," Carol started, giving him a little smirk that received a look of curiosity. "I want you to take me home," she finished quickly.

"Uh… you are home…" he replied, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Nooooo, not my home, your home. Take me to Birmingham with you," Carol explained.

"Oh… uh… okay…" he stammered. "Like now? Why? For how long?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "So many questions," she teased. "Honestly? I just need to get away from here for a little while. There's too much history, too many memories… and I don't want them influencing the first few new memories I want to make… with you."

"We should talk first," Daryl replied. "Then if you still want to go I'll take you."

"I'm going to pack," Carol responded with a smile. "We can talk on the way."

"Carol…" his voice held a warning tone. "Please…"

She shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. It's a nice long car ride, plenty of time to chat on the way." Daryl went to protest again. "Nope," she interrupted. "You must remember how stubborn I am, right?" He nodded with a defeated sigh. "Besides, you can relax, I know everything I need to know about you, this talk is just a formality." For the first time, in all the times they had discussed his past, Daryl smiled.

"Okay, but there is one thing I have to say before we go," Daryl somewhat resigned. "Go pack and I'll be waiting."

It only took her 10 minutes to pack a bag with everything she needed. Carol had no idea how long she was going to stay with him but she could always do laundry or buy clothes if she needed to. "Okay, what did you want to say?" She asked, plopping the heavy duffle bag on the floor.

"Rick and Michonne…" he started.

"Oh hell no, I don't want to talk about them today," Carol snapped, a little edgier than she had meant to.

"I know, but just hear me out…" Daryl pleaded. "I know you're angry with 'em and you should be, but in time I need you to promise me you'll at least make an attempt at forgiving them."

"Maybe Michonne," Carol said. "But I don't think I can ever forgive Rick for this, any of it."

Daryl's voice softened. "You know him as well as I do - when Rick commits to something he's all in." Carol looked at him and was interested in where the idea was going so she let him continue. "Somewhere along the way he realized I had fallen in love with you, and somehow he decided he needed to protect you from me. Carol, he treated you good. You were happy and you loved him back. You were going to marry him…" Carol couldn't help but give a disgusted snort. "He thought he was protecting you…"

"I didn't need protecting," Carol snapped. "I just… I just needed to be loved."

"I know," Daryl said softly, standing up and walking over to her. "But I need you to believe that we're together now because this is when we are supposed to be." He wrapped her in a hug and as she hugged him back she started to realize that this request of his might actually be more for him than for Rick and Michonne. And even if it wasn't… what kind of incredible person could want forgiveness for someone who did such a shitty thing? "I need to believe that my life, the path I took… wasn't a mistake," Daryl whispered against her hair. "I need to believe that this was how it was supposed to happen." It felt so good in his arms, she closed her eyes and listened to his voice. "I can't do that if we both hold a grudge against Rick because it means everything that happened was wrong…" He drew back, "Am I even making sense?"

Carol nodded and looked into his eyes. "I can't promise you anything except that I will try - but not for them - for you." It was gonna take time for her wounds to heal, and she really wasn't sure she could ever feel anything but ill will towards Rick, but it was important to Daryl so she would try.

"Thank you," he whispered. They stood in the kitchen hugging for a while, enjoying the security and comfort of being in each other's arms. Finally Daryl pulled away gently, "Ready to go?"

They locked up her house and got into the car. "My place ain't much," Daryl said as he started to back out of the drive. Carol had let him drive since he knew where he was going.

"Stop," she said. "You know I don't care." Once they were on the outskirts of town she spoke again, "Okay, start talking so we can get that all out of the way and you can relax."

Daryl sighed and shook his head, but gave her a sideways glance and smile. "Well… where do I start? You know most of the first part, and why I left town… And you know I got a job driving truck… might as well fill you in on what Rick was talking about…" His cheeks flushed. "I get paid extra money, cash, to allow people to add stuff to my load that I bring back to Birmingham," he said quickly, blushing harder.

"Oh…" Carol wasn't all that surprised, she was expecting something like that, yet to actually hear him say it was still somewhat shocking. "So you're like a smuggler or something? Was it drugs?"

"A smuggler… I guess," he admitted. "Never thought of it like that, but I suppose that's the right word." Daryl sucked in a breath. "I don't know if it was drugs. But I would assume so."

"How did you not know?" Carol asked curiously.

"I, uh… I just left the back unlocked," he explained. "... went for a smoke and let them do their thing while I was gone. When I dropped the load in Birmingham part of the deal was that I didn't have to unload anything… just leave the trailer, take my extra cash and wait for the next run."

"So all this time you could have been moving hot chili peppers," Carol offered.

Daryl chuckled, "Maybe… but I picked up my load at the mexican border and got paid a lot of money to get it to Alabama…"

"Huh," Carol said, pondering for a moment. "But you swear it's over?"

He nodded eagerly. "I promise you, I'll never be involved with anything like that ever again."

"Okay," Carol stated.

"Okay… that's it? You're fine with it?" Daryl seemed shocked even though she had told him so many times not to worry.

"You did it. You've been honest with me. And now it's over," She shrugged. "I trust you Daryl. You've never had anyone trust you before have you?"

He shook his head. "Guess not."

"Well I do. You're not going to hurt me - ever. I know it. I believe in you," she said, reaching for his hand. "Besides, you're like a modern day trucker pirate…pirates are sexy… and you're way hotter than Johnny Depp," she teased him.

Daryl physically relaxed, she could feel the tension leaving him as they held hands. "Okay, so you know that part… there's one more thing you should know…" Carol held her breath, she had no idea what was coming. "I know I was being all preachy about forgiveness and stuff… but when I found out that Rick knew all this time how I felt about you… I punched him… twice…"

Carol stared at him for a minute. Was he seriously thinking she was going to be mad about that? She started to giggle, "You did? Oh. My. God. I wish I could have seen that." When she stopped giggling she had to know, "Why on earth would you be worried to tell me that?"

"I dunno," Daryl shrugged. "I don't want you to think I'm just some punk redneck who gets mad and fights… and assaults officers…" he added.

"Oh Daryl, you're so sweet," she cooed. "I think it's hilarious that you punched Rick. He deserved it. Every bit of it. And it's not just some punk redneck thing to fight when you're mad… in my experience it's a guy thing in general." She looked at his handsome face and would have kissed him if he wasn't driving. "I think it's why men get over things so much faster - you throw a few punches to show how you feel and you just get it out. Maybe I should go punch him a couple times too."

Daryl chuckled. "His damn head is pretty hard, wouldn't want to hurt these pretty hands," he said, lifting up the hand he was holding and linking their fingers. They rode in silence for a while and Carol suddenly felt sad. The things Daryl had to tell her really hadn't been as bad as he made them seem. Yeah, there would be some women who wouldn't risk a relationship with someone who had smuggled drugs, or something, for years… but she believed him when he said he would never do it again. It was part of his past now and she wanted to be part of his future. It hurt her heart that Daryl had never had someone who believed in him. It was so painful see how insecure he was because he'd never had anything truly good in his life. She wanted him to know that he was special. Carol wanted him to know that she truly believed he was 'the one' all along.

"Home sweet home," Daryl announced a while later. They had drove a long time in silence, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was nice. There weren't many people you could just be with, just be… and it felt perfectly normal.

Carol saw the truck parked in the drive and they pulled in beside it. The house was small, but it was in a nice neighborhood from the looks of it. He had a small front yard and she was pretty sure she could see a pool in the backyard.

Daryl carried her bag and led her inside. "The tour won't take long," he joked. "Kitchen, living room.." She followed him down the hall. "Spare room, bathroom… and…" he opened the last door. "My room." The house was neat and tidy. Quite minimalist with decore, which didn't surprise her for a male bachelor. It felt warm and cozy and Carol immediately felt at ease.

"You hungry? You wanna go out and get some lunch?" Daryl asked.

"A little," she replied. "But there's something I wanna do first." With her stomach full of butterflies and her heart racing so fast she felt dizzy Carol took his hand and led him towards the bed. "It's the right time," she stated. "Isn't it?" She needed to know he felt the same way.

Daryl brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yeah," he said softly. "It's the right time."


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Oh my gosh… I'm so nervous about this one y'all! First times are always a challenge to get just right, but I feel so much more pressure than usual with this one. I hope you guys like it. I wanted it to be romantic and emotional so I hope I conveyed that. Happy Saturday! XO_

 **Chapter 15**

Carol stopped beside the bed, holding Daryl's hand with their fingers gently tangled. Touching him was the only thing keeping her from freaking out completely. Ironic, given the fact that the idea of touching him was what had her stomach filled with butterflies to begin with. When she told Daryl it was the right time she also meant that it was the right place. They could have easily made love in her house, in her bed the night before, but now that she was there in his room - Carol was thankful it hadn't happened.

Her house was filled with memories of Rick. Even though she got rid of his things he was still everywhere. Here, in Daryl's room, it was just them. It was a new starting point - it was their moment and not anyone else's. Carol knew that eventually Rick's presence in her home would fade away but she wanted her first time with Daryl to be special and she was certain that this was a far better time and place.

Slowly Carol turned and looked up at him. There was no sense in pretending she was completely fine. She knew Daryl would understand. "I'm really nervous," she whispered.

She prayed he wouldn't take her admission the wrong way and he didn't. "Me too," Daryl admitted. He reached out and touched her face. Carol could see his fingers were shaky until he made contact with her skin and she nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"I've only ever been with…" She didn't want to say his name right then.

But she didn't have to, "I know, shhh, it's okay." Daryl soothed her as he pulled her against his chest. "If you want to stop… at any time… you just have to tell me okay?" he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "I've waited my whole life for this… a little longer won't hurt me," he teased.

Carol drew back and shook her head, "I won't change my mind, but thank you." She bit her lip and smiled at him shyly. Being bashful and nervous wasn't something she was used to, but he didn't mind and she wasn't embarrassed about it at all. Carol reached out and touched his chest. He watched as she slowly trailed her hands down to the bottom and then grabbed the tee shirt and started to tug it upwards. Daryl lifted his arms and then helped finish when she couldn't reach high enough. She bit her lip again, trying to hold back the whimper as her eyes washed over him. Carol traced his left collarbone with a single fingertip and Daryl moaned. She looked up, into his eyes and saw something wild and feral that filled her body with heat.

Before she could touch him again Daryl started to unbutton her shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders and Carol turned her head to watch it drop to the floor behind her. Before she turned back she felt something wet and hot on her skin. Daryl was touching her collarbone, just like she'd done to him, but he was using his tongue. "Oh God," she gasped, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back to give him better access. He moved from her collarbone up to her neck and sucked lightly on her skin. They were barely getting started, but everything felt so amazing and so natural. For two people who had only kissed a few times… things were progressing quite smoothly.

As he kissed her neck Daryl reached behind her and undid her bra. She felt it release and her heart pounded harder. This was new territory and it was both scary and exciting. He rose up and kissed her softly on the lips before he released her. Carol saw his hands trembling when he reached for the straps of her brassiere. Daryl slipped the first one off her shoulder and then kissed where the strap had been. He did the same on the other side and then stepped back to let the lacy material fall, exposing her completely.

That wild look in his eyes intensified and Daryl emitted a low groan as he bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Carol choked back a whimper and arched into him. She reached for him blindly and pulled their hips together. Her body was rippling with desire, overshadowing her nerves. It made her both eager and bold so Carol started to work on his pants as Daryl moved to the other nipple.

Things were getting extremely heated and intense. She needed a breather… she needed to slow things a bit so Carol pulled away, pushed him back and stared at him, far more breathless than she should have been. She struggled for air as hard as she struggled to keep from throwing herself on the bed and pulling him down on top of her.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, looking concerned.

"Oh yeah," Carol panted. "I'm absolutely okay." She reached for the top button of her jeans and undid it. That was as far as she'd got with his. Daryl followed her lead and they both removed their own pants. "Mmm," she whimpered, this time she couldn't hold it back. She could see his erection inside the boxer briefs he was wearing, thick and full, and once again she felt dizzy.

Daryl saved her legs from completely giving out when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the middle of the bed where he set her down gently. He kissed her exposed skin, everywhere, gentle soft whispers all over her body that left a tingling sensation in their wake. He stopped just below her belly button and Carol felt his hands on her hips, touching the waist band of her panties. He looked up at her and waited. She realized he was looking for permission and Carol nodded. She lifted as he worked them down over her ass and set herself back down, watching him pull them off her legs.

She was fully exposed to him. Every part of her was at his mercy. It wasn't until Daryl stood and removed his own underwear that she started to panic. Every question that came to mind was swirling in her head - what if he doesn't like it? What if I'm not good? What if I don't turn him on? What if my boobs are too small? What if I'm too skinny? Maybe Rick had lied to her about sex too. Maybe he never had liked it either. "I'm sorry," she whispered, so softly he couldn't possibly make out what she said.

"Carol?" he froze and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?" Daryl blushed and she could tell he was having a hard time not covering himself. Her stupid nerves were making him self conscious.

"No, no… I just said I'm sorry," Carol replied.

"For what?" He looked confused.

Carol flushed. "I'm just worried… you won't like it…"

"Oh my god," he breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "I ain't gonna lie and say I haven't been with quite a few women over the years," Daryl said, his cheeks burning. "But I've never been with a woman I loved because I've only ever loved you." Carol felt tears prickle her eyes. They were so different in experience. She'd only been with one man because she'd only loved one man, he'd been with a lot of women but he'd only ever loved one he'd never been with… and now he finally had the chance to be with her.

Carol sucked in a breath and decided she couldn't ruin this for him in any way. He deserved their first time to be as perfect as possible - they both did. "Make love to me," she whispered, reaching up to cup his face. "I love you so much," she got out, through the lump in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears.

"I love you too," Daryl replied. She was sure she saw him tear up too before he found her mouth and started to kiss her. Everything that happened from that point on felt like a perfect ebb and flow between two souls who knew each other inside and out. Carol couldn't get over how connected she felt to him, to this man who she'd only really know as a childhood friend until a few days earlier.

As they kissed he moved between her legs and like they had done it before he slipped into her easily. Carol moaned as he filled her up. It felt so good. So right. Like he was exactly where he was meant to be. With Daryl buried inside her Carol couldn't move. She was frozen in place with fear that he might suddenly take away everything that felt so good. Don't let him, a voice inside her head screamed. It forced Carol into action and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. Make sure he knows how much you want him, how much you're enjoying it, the voice spoke again. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and the second he started to move she broke away. "Oh…" she gasped. "It feels so good," Carol sighed. She threw her hands up above her head, stretching out her body, relaxing to focus on the incredible feeling Daryl was creating between her legs. The feeling may have started between her legs, but as he slipped in and out of her slowly it started to build, moving low in her belly, then higher and higher until she felt the fire on every inch of her body.

How long had it been? Carol wondered. Seconds… a few minutes… longer? She had no damn clue and she really didn't care. There was nothing wild and crazy about what they were doing, nothing kinky or unusual, but the way her body felt was like she was on the edge of bliss, ready to fall but not ready for it to end just yet. There was so much more they would experience together, but Carol knew she would never forget this first time. It was beautiful. And it was the start of something special.

Carol started to squirm below him. Daryl was pushing deep into her core and the spot he was hitting was driving her wild, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She wanted to watch his face, and see that crazy desire swirling in those blue eyes, but she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Carol gasped, cried out and shuddered all in quick succession as the orgasm started, getting stronger until she felt like something inside her exploded.

"Holy fuck," Daryl muttered. He had his hands on her hips, trying to keep her writhing at bay so he could keep fucking her. Carol had her eyes closed but there was a smile on her lips. With each stroke she could feel herself getting wetter and when she opened her eyes the look of wonder and bliss on his face told her that Daryl could feel it too. There was also a light throbbing inside her pussy and she wondered if he could feel that.

Carol decided after a few contractions that he must have felt it because Daryl closed his eyes, his mouth gaping as his face conveyed the same feeling she'd just experienced herself. He didn't make a sound, but his body jerked and his strokes shortened, then stopped altogether. The way he was squeezing her hips while he came should have hurt, but knowing how intense his orgasm was, so intense he needed to grasp something… it made her happy, thus the slight pain was welcomed.

She still had no clue how long they had been in bed, but she didn't care. The length of time didn't matter when it felt that good. She relaxed and closed her eyes again for a moment, but the feeling of Daryl pulling out made her eyes fly open. She instantly felt so empty. She wanted him back. She didn't want to lose the feeling of being one with him. Daryl was looking at her and she pouted. He understood but just laughed and kissed her. He lay down beside her, propped on one elbow. "Kinda silly we were worried about that huh?" Carol said, hoping she wasn't being presumptuous and it really was as good for him as it had been for her.

"Very silly," he replied, lightly grazing her tummy with his fingertips.

"I wanna stay here forever," Carol sighed. "Just like this."

"Mmm, the idea does sound appealing," he replied. "But… I'm fucking starving. We need food."

The mention of eating made her stomach growl and Daryl laughed. He likely felt the rumble as he continued to stroke her belly. "I supposed we can go eat… as long as you promise me round two… and maybe three…" She looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling.

Daryl jumped out of bed. "Get your clothes on before I start round two right now," he said, tossing random articles of clothing on the bed from off the floor. "I'm taking you to my favourite restaurant. Best southern cooking ever."

"Hmm… you haven't eaten my fried chicken or pecan pie," Carol teased.

"Oh god," he groaned. "Why does that sound so much like foreplay?" I'm not really that hungry, Carol decided as she let her legs fall open. She licked her lips and then cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. Daryl froze, staring at her. Will he take the bait? She wondered.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hope everyone is having a great week so far. It's halfway over tomorrow :) This chapter is a bit longer but I do hope you enjoy. Have a beautiful evening. Mwahhh!_

 **Chapter 16**

Daryl dropped the underwear in his hands and dove onto the bed. He grabbed her and rolled, pulling her on top of him. Carol giggled. That was too easy, she thought. She didn't have much time to think though, because Daryl started to kiss her passionately. Carol stretched her body out on top of him and kissed him back. It was so sexy to be lying like that, completely naked, but just kissing… well, with a little groping too.

Carol hooked her leg around his and tugged as she started to roll over, letting him know she wanted to be on the bottom for awhile. Daryl moved with her, but kept the top half of his body propped up so he wouldn't crush her while they continued to make out. Carol knew he needed time and she was completely happy for them to just kiss and caress each other. It was something that was often missing in more serious relationships and she forgot how nice it was - and how much it turned her on.

Completely wrapped up in Daryl she actually missed the sound of the door opening… or maybe they hadn't actually shut it. But she didn't miss the sound of the woman's voice, "Ay dios Mio." Daryl turned slightly, but was still protecting her body from view with his own. "You need to remember to shut your door Daryl," she snapped. "I didn't need to see your gran culo blanco."

"Rosie," he growled. "Get outta here."

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered. "I guess I'll start in la cocina." The door slammed behind her.

"Uhhh," Carol gave him a horrified look. "Who the hell was that?" She squirmed out from under him and started to grab her clothes. Her mind was swirling and she felt panicked.

"Carol… Carol… relax," he said reaching for her hand. "That's Rosie… my housekeeper."

"Your… housekeeper?" Carol repeated. Why the hell would Daryl have a housekeeper. "You serious?"

He nodded. "It's a strange story…" Daryl sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "When I first moved here I saw Rosie crying one day. I ain't usually the type to get into anyone else's business, but I asked if she was okay and she told me that her daughter had her baby almost 10 weeks premature. The little girl, Rosita, would have to spend several months in the hospital and the family was struggling to afford the bills. She was looking for extra work… she was a housekeeper… So… I hired her." Carol looked at him, her heart filling with warmth. Was he absolutely perfect? She wondered. "That was, wow… almost 10 years ago now. Rosita is in 5th grade I think… Rosie… well she's kinda like a mom to me," Daryl explained. "I ain't really got a lot of friends - keep to myself mostly… and she's always been around." Carol touched his knee to offer an apology for freaking out. "I totally forgot she was coming today… it's my fault… but she would have seen your car in the drive," Daryl snarled. "She should have known I had someone here."

Daryl stood up and started to get dressed. "I guess maybe we should have went out for food huh?" he said, giving her a sheepish look. "Come on, get dressed and I'll introduce you to Rosie."

"Oh my God, noooooo," Carol protested. "I can't… she saw us…"

"Relax," Daryl interrupted. "We're adults. Adults have sex. It's no big deal… besides, you were hidden, it's my… what did she call it? Gran culo blanco… I think that's big white ass..." he grinned. "She saw, not your perfect little culo."

"Yeah, but she still might have seen my… los boobies," Carol muttered. Daryl laughed at her sad attempt at Spanish.

"Your los boobies are beautiful," he said softly. Daryl walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm really sorry. Let's go meet Rosie, then we'll go get food… once we come home… she'll be gone… it'll be just the two of us…"

"Okay," Carol replied. She got dressed quickly, checked her hair in the mirror and then followed Daryl out to the kitchen where Rosie was scrubbing the sink. Before Daryl had a chance to introduce her the two of them started to banter back and forth.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He started.

"How was I to know you were in there with your bare bum bum hanging out," Rosie shuddered. "It's roasted on my brain." Carol almost laughed, she was pretty sure she'd meant burned in her mind.

"Didn't you see the car?" Daryl snapped.

"Yeah, but I work here diez years now and no lady come home with you before," Rosie shot back in her thickly accented english.

Daryl blushed and tried to retaliate, but he had nothing. "Well… uh… well there's one here now," he muttered. "This is Carol," he said, finally introducing her.

Rosie whipped off the rubber gloves she was wearing. "You say Carol?" she breathed. " _The_ Carol?" Daryl blushed harder and nodded. The next thing she knew the little spanish woman was coming at her, arms wide open. "Oh Daryl, she is so hermosa," Rosie said as she wrapped Carol in a bear hug. Carol hugged her back, giving Daryl a look over her shoulder. "I am so happy to meet you Carol," she squealed. Rosie drew back and gave her a huge smile… then the smile slowly faded… "Hold on… what about Rick? The wedding? Dio… are you two… having… an affair?"

"No, no…" Carol shook her head quickly. "Rick and I broke up… the wedding didn't happen."

"Ahhh," Rosie smiled and hugged her again. "Okay then… I am so happy you're here Miss Carol."

Once they had left and were in the car Carol asked the question burning in her mind, "You told her about me?"

Daryl nodded. "I usually keep stuff to myself, but when I found out you and Rick were getting married and I was gonna be in the fucking wedding I was a mess… Rosie wouldn't let it go until I told her everything." He grinned. "She's persistent. But damn it felt good to finally tell someone."

Carol reached out and held his hand for a moment. She hadn't even thought about how hard it would have been for Daryl to be in the wedding, let alone how hard it was to keep a secret that huge for that long. Yep, the man was pretty much perfect, she was sure of it.

The food they had for supper was nothing short of perfection as well. Daryl was right when he said it was the best southern cooking ever. Carol knew she was a damn good cook herself, but that restaurant rivaled her best dishes. She gushed for the first few minutes of their drive home about how incredible dinner had been, but once that was over the rest of the ride was oddly quiet. They both knew exactly what was going to happen when they got home and the tension built the entire drive.

By the time they stepped inside the front door Carol was pretty sure the anticipation had created a physical presence you could feel in the air between them. She couldn't remember ever being so nervous about something she wanted so badly. Their first time had been sweet and incredible, but for some reason she was a million times more anxious this time. There was a certain sexiness to the knots in her stomach and the way her palm was sweating as she held his hand and lead Daryl slowly to the bedroom because his palms were damp too and she was willing to bet he had those same knots.

Carol knew that their relationship had the potential to be complicated and there was still so much she needed to learn about him, but the one thing she did know was that Daryl was a good man. He was a good man and he loved her, just like she loved him. And in such a short amount of time - she really, really loved him. Everytime she wondered if she could love him more he did something that answered her question with a resounding yes.

Carol led him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Rosie was gone and Carol knew the housekeeper had very likely learned her lesson, but even if they were alone it still seemed like a good idea to make sure it was shut this time.

Sometimes going into an encounter it was very clear who the dominant partner would be. But Carol wasn't sure how Daryl wanted it to go and she honestly had no idea herself. While still holding his hand, facing away from him, staring at the closed door she was having a mental argument as to whether to initiate a discussion or just go with the flow. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass him or herself. This was one of those times she wished she'd been with more than just one man before Daryl. She knew what Rick liked, but she didn't know what men liked.

"You okay?" Daryl asked causing her to turn.

"Yeah… I think so… just nervous again," She admitted with a shy smile.

"Yep… I know the feeling," he replied. "I feel silly because we've already done this yet I don't even know where to start," Daryl chuckled.

His admission gave her a boost of confidence. "I think getting our clothes off is a pretty good place to start," she said, stepping just a little closer. She reached for his hand and brought his fingertips to her lips, kissing them softly before placing his hand on her chest, over the first button of her sweater.

She hid a smile as he brought his other hand up to start unbuttoning. Daryl's hands were trembling, but he worked quickly and soon her shirt hung open, baring the camisole she was wearing underneath. He pushed the sweater off her shoulders to the floor and took a minute to kiss her neck. His mouth was warm and wet as he sucked at the spot where her heart was beating, rather wildly. Carol couldn't help but grope blindly for his belt, selfishly needing to get things moving along. She accidentally brushed his cock and Daryl groaned.

"Oops," Carol said innocently. That was where the innocence ended though as she stroked the length of him through his jeans, eliciting another groan, but with it a new focus on getting each other naked. Daryl peeled off her shirt, preventing her hands from roaming anymore for a moment. Instead of going back to his pants Carol decided to get his shirt off first. She reached around him and let her fingers graze over his muscular back while she kissed his shoulder. When she looked up his eyes were closed and he looked almost blissful, just from her light touch.

When her hands trailed down his chest and stopped at the button on his jeans Daryl's eyes flew open. He took her cue and resumed removing her clothing. With their shirts and pants on the floor they stood before one another in only their undergarments. Carol could see his erection straining and felt her body flush with heat. She wanted to see it again, so badly. But she would let him go first and turned to present him with the clasp on her bra. She felt him fumble a bit and then the bra released.

Carol turned back and let the bra fall away but when Daryl stared a little too long without touching her she moved his hand to one of her boobs and pulled his head down. When Daryl's lips closed over her nipple Carol sighed and when he sucked she moaned. Daryl wrapped his free hand around her body and pulled her against him. His erection was pressing into her belly and she needed to feel it again.

She somehow worked a hand in between their bodies and started to rub him through the thin cotton material. "Jesus," he whimpered, releasing her nipple. "I can't…" he stammered. "Can't take much of that…" It was an admission of just how turned on he was and how badly he wanted her.

As much as she wanted to keep pushing him, Carol understood and backed off. Well, if he needed a break from her touch she had a great idea of how he could pass the time. She quickly squirmed out of her panties and led him to the bed. Carol sat on the edge and tugged Daryl down to his knees. She could see his chest pounding as she drew her feet up onto the bed and let her legs fall open like she had earlier. A strange, feral sound came out of him, like the low growl of an animal about to attack their prey. It turned her on so much that Carol could actually feel herself getting wetter in anticipation. She was proud of herself for being bold with him and was glad that he didn't seem to mind one bit.

She could have lay back, relaxed and let him work, but Carol stayed sitting up mostly, leaning back just a bit, so she could watch him. As much as she wanted to grab his head and get him started she waited and studied his face as he stared at her. She was still trying to figure out if he was just nervous, didn't do much oral, or didn't really want to do what she was asking when he answered her question with one lick of his tongue. It was slow, but confident. No, he wasn't nervous. Yes, he definitely did want to do what she was asking. And lastly, in about 10 seconds she knew it certainly wasn't the first time he'd gone down on a woman.

Once again Carol found herself surprised, not only by his skill, but how gentle and intuitive he was. She didn't need to tell him what she liked, he seemed to know by the way she reacted. And she wasn't faking or exaggerating any of those reactions. The moans as he licked and nibbled at her folds, the gasp as he plunged his tongue inside her, the sighs as he lightly swirled and teased her clit… they were all real. And the explosive nature of her orgasm when he finally made her come was perfectly natural and she may have been a little louder than usual.

When she opened her eyes and saw him, still kneeling on the floor, looking up at her, Carol wanted to wrap him in her arms and cuddle him. How could he possibly be questioning whether what he'd just done was good for her? Because that's exactly what she was seeing on his face. "It was incredible," she said, still feeling the throbbing inside her as the orgasm faded. Carol knew he needed to hear it, but she really wished he already knew. It was such a stark contrast from the confident man who just drove her over the edge with his tongue. And it was also a reminder of how complicated Daryl was to understand. There was this shy side of him that just didn't seem to believe in himself like he should have, but maybe he'd never had someone who made it clear to him what an amazing guy he really was.

It wasn't the time to play psychologist though, there were more pressing matters to take care of. Carol scooted back a bit and lay down, then held out her hand to him. Daryl stood slowly and she couldn't help but look at his beautiful, naked form, lingering on his dick long enough to make him blush. "You must know how beautiful you are," Carol said. It was somewhere between a comment and a question, but it didn't need to be answered.

Daryl set a knee on the bed and Carol moved her legs into position. They could have tried something new or different, but the first time was so good, why change it up so soon? When they were lined up he pushed into her slowly, almost as if he was scared of how he was going to react. Carol reached up and put a hand on his chest to calm the wild look in his eyes. She needed him to know she understood. They were both reacting the same way, nervous that this time might not be as amazing.

Carol quickly realized that there was something very different about being with him that she absolutely loved - watching his reactions. The expression on his face when he was fully inside her was so exciting. It was bliss, but also wonder and something that looked like gratitude. It made her feel sexy that being with her was causing him to look so awestruck.

It was a strange and beautiful thing to be so focussed on the other person while having sex. Carol honestly didn't care if she came a second time. She didn't expect it. She didn't need it. But when it happened she was still focussed on the way Daryl reacted to knowing he made her come again, than the actually physical pleasure of the orgasm itself. The was an adorable sense of pride at first, but a split second later he lost all control as her muscles started to contract on his dick. He could feel it, she knew immediately when he groaned.

"Jesus," he hissed under his breath. "I ain't gonna last much lo..." His words ended with a grunt as he shortened his strokes, shuddering with release. Carol had never been so unsure whether to smile or cry so she did both, while she cradled him against her body. He was heavy on top of her but it didn't matter. They both needed the moment of comforting intimacy. Carol stroked his back, caressed his muscular arms and played with his hair for a long time. She could feel him growing soft inside her, but she could still feel him there and that's all she needed.

Finally Daryl lifted himself off her and it was then that her damp blue eyes met his, just as damp, glistening. "It was… even better," he whispered.

"It was," Carol agreed. With that all the butterflies in her stomach were gone and she knew they would never be back. Once was great, twice was even better, there was no doubt the more comfortable they got the sex would only improve - and that though was incredibly exciting.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I hope no one is too upset that I didn't cover the trip in more detail. But there are some exciting things coming up that I'm dying to get to:) Have a great day everyone!_

 **Chapter 17**

Daryl could still picture how happy she'd been when they started out on the trip 4 days earlier. Her face was bright, her eyes shining - it was just the two of them, headed out on the road together for a 4 day trip. Up until that very moment everything had been perfect - other than an awkward moment with a waitress he'd slept with a few times and a truck stop with no hot water to shower. It was a typical occurrence and Daryl had got used to taking quick, cold showers, but he felt bad for Carol - even though she never complained.

The waitress moment was incredibly uncomfortable for him, until he found out later than Carol didn't care. "She's your past, I'm your future," she'd said. But it certainly had given her something to tease him about for the next couple days. Daryl didn't mind the teasing, he much preferred it to her being angry or upset about it. He wondered if it might bother her more when he went on his next run without her, but he had a feeling Carol wasn't the jealous type and he would do everything in his power to make sure she knew she could trust him.

He'd wondered that before… but now he was just wondering if he would ever go on a run again. Or if she would go back to Georgia and never want to see him again.

"Please," Daryl pleaded. "You gotta let me talk to her. She's probably scared… please?" He knew there were people on the other side of the two way mirror and he knew they could hear him, but yet again… no one answered.

He wanted to rage, kick the table over, throw some chairs, pound against the mirror with his fists… but Daryl knew it wouldn't do any good. It would only make the situation worse. But how bad was it? He really had no clue. As far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything wrong and he had no idea why he was even there. Daryl sunk into a chair and sighed. He thought back to the first night on the road, in the cab of his truck, when everything seemed so perfect…

" _I could get used to this," Carol whispered, stretching out her naked body beside his. Daryl drew a hand up her side, feeling her smooth skin and the curve of her hip. He slipped his arm around her body and pulled her on top of him as he rolled. He loved feeling the weight of her body pressing down on him, but more importantly he loved feeling so much of her skin on his. She propped her elbows lightly on his chest and cupped her chin in her hands. Daryl adjusted the blanket over them. It could feel really cool at night, even though the temperatures were still pleasant. "I think I should just be your assistant and come with you all the time."_

 _Daryl chuckled. "I don't pay well, but the job's yours if you want it."_

" _Mmm, you're right the pay sucks, but the job perks are fantastic," she sighed, raising herself up and pushing back on him. Daryl shifted just enough to help her slip his dick slowly into her pussy. He moaned as she started to move. Everything about making love to her was perfection. "So just how many women have you had back here?" Carol asked._

 _Daryl closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of her riding him. "None… you're the first."_

" _Liar," she giggle, playfully hitting his chest._

 _He opened his eyes and touched her hips. "I ain't lying. Never had a woman back here before." It was the truth. Anytime he'd slept with women on his travels he'd stayed in a hotel room for the night, often leaving long before they woke up. None of them meant a thing to him and Daryl knew he treated them all like shit. But it was just sex - they knew that going in. A burnt condom and a hotel room for the night was all they would get from him. Not once had he brought any of them into his space or felt more for them than just primal urges._

" _You're serious?" Carol whispered, stopping for a moment and touching his face. "All these years… and not one?" Daryl shook his head. Something in her eyes changed and the teased ceased. She believed him and she was touched. He realized she took it as a romantic gesture and he was happy because in the grand scheme of things it had been about her - everything was always about her…_

The door clicked open and a man popped his head inside. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat? Not sure how much longer we're gonna be."

"No thanks," Daryl replied politely. "I just want to see Carol. Please can I talk to her?"

The man shook his head, "Sorry. No can do. Not yet anyway."

Daryl's blood boiled with frustration but he kept calm. If he lost it there was no way he was going to be able to reign his emotions back in. "Can you at least tell me if she's okay? She's probably scared."

"She's fine," the man nodded. "I promise you, she's alright," he added, his voice softer. With that he was gone and Daryl was alone with his thoughts again.

 _They were so damn close to home. The trip was almost over when 4 police cruisers appeared in his rearview mirror. "Wow, something big is going down," Daryl commented as he moved from the center lane to the right lane to get out of the way. "What the fuck…" he muttered as two of the cruisers pulled in behind him and the other two pulled up beside him. Daryl glanced over and saw the cop motioning at him to pull over._

" _What's going on?" Carol asked, looking nervous._

" _I haven't a fucking clue," Daryl mumbled as he signalled and then slowly pulled over to the shoulder._

" _Daryl? I'm scared," was the last thing she'd said to him before all hell broke loose. Cops swarmed them, their weapons drawn and the next thing Daryl knew he was face down on the pavement being frisked._

" _What's going on?" he tried to ask, before his face was turned and pressed against the shoulder of the road. "Please… let her go… whatever this is she ain't got a thing to do with it," Daryl pleaded. His words fell on deaf ears even though he tried several times._

 _He was cuffed and dragged to his feet. "What's happening? Am I under arrest?" he asked, scanning the scene for Carol. Finally he saw her in the back of one of the cop cars, with tears streaming down her face. "Hey… Hey," he tried to pull away. "Let me talk to her… make sure she's okay."_

" _Enough," the officer said sternly, shoving him towards another cruiser and roughly pushing him into the back._

 _Daryl had no fucking clue what was happening, but he assumed it had to do with the extra job he'd just given up. Unless he'd been completely duped Daryl was sure they would find nothing in the truck. He'd loaded things himself and locked the back up right after. It hadn't been opened since. Was that it? Or was something else going on? Daryl needed to talk to his boss, but the cops wouldn't even respond to him, there was no way he was getting in a phone call._

 _Everything felt like a blur and all he could think about was Carol. He promised he would never hurt her, promised he would keep her safe… and one trip with him and she's arrested and manhandled by rough police officers. She didn't deserve it, none of it. They had to understand that she was completely innocent._

 _He caught sight of her again as they were led into the station. "Carol… Carol... " he called out. She tried to turn but the officer leading her shoved her ahead and she turned back as she stumbled. "It's gonna be okay, don't be scared…" he called out. He knew she had to be terrified. She knew he'd been involved in some seedy shit previously and she was likely thinking they were both going down for his involvement._

 _Daryl was put in a room with a two way mirror, a long table and a few chairs. The door slammed shut and for what felt like a week there was silence. He paced, he sat, he paced, he sat… until someone finally came in. The first thing they did was uncuff him and then the interrogation began. Every time there was a pause he tried to ask about Carol, but they kept pushing on, asking questions about all the details of the trip - when they left, where they stayed each night, specific details of picking up the load, who had been there, who helped, and it went on and on and on. He answered truthfully - he had nothing to hide about this trip because he was clean._

 _When they started to ask about other trips Daryl had to choose his words carefully. Somehow he was able to make it through all their questions without flat out lying. A few half truths and omissions, but no complete bold face lies. They still hadn't read him his rights or arrested him and Daryl wondered if he should even be answering their questions, but he did anyway, not wanting to prolong anything, hoping to get Carol out of there sooner rather than later._

 _What were they asking her? What was she replying? She knew he was involved in something, he'd been honest with her. Daryl hoped she didn't have to lie for him. He would rather she let him go down and save herself. She deserved better than this kind of life._

The door opened again and the same man returned. "It's your lucky day Dixon… you're free to go."

Daryl stood up. "You gonna tell me what this was all about now?" he asked gruffly. He wanted to get to Carol, but he had to know what the hell was going on first.

"We received a tip that you were involved smuggling drugs from the Mexican border up to Birmingham. Your truck was searched, you and Ms. Peletier were questioned… and we are satisfied our tip was incorrect," the officer explained.

"You put us through all of this because of an unjustified tip?" Daryl growled.

"You have to understand our position Mr. Dixon… the drug problem in Birmingham is a serious and growing problem - we're taking all tips seriously," he replied, leading Daryl out of the room. "Officer Bently will take you and Ms. Peletier back to your truck. Take care sir."

"Sir," Daryl grumbled under his breath. He wanted to tell the officer to go fuck himself. All this bullshit had been for nothing. There was a tip… Daryl would find out who tipped off the police. He had to. He had to get to the bottom of it because he refused to put Carol in a position like this ever again.

When he saw her he ran and pulled her into his arms. "Hey," he whispered. "Are you okay?" Daryl was terrified she was going to be mad at him, maybe even push him away.

He was relieved when she hugged him back. "I'm better now," she replied, putting her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Daryl said, holding her tight. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew the officer was waiting to take them to the truck and Daryl wanted to get Carol safely away from all the bullshit as soon as possible. "Come on, let's get out of here."

When they got to the truck it was a disaster. It took the two of them over an hour to get things back in good enough shape to get the trailer back to the depot. By the time they got there his boss was already gone for the day - so Daryl knew he would have to wait until the next morning to start getting answers. But there was one important thing he had to do first.

"Come on," he said to Carol. "Let's go pack up your stuff. I'm taking you home."

"What? Why? Nooooo," she protested. "I'm fine. I promise. Please Daryl? Don't make me leave… not this way."

He shook his head and was stubborn. It was hard for him to say no to her but Carol's safety was the most important thing to him. "You're staying away from here… away from me, until I figure out what the fuck happened today. I will not put you in danger like that again - Never," he said sternly.

"But it's over now," she said weakly. Carol already knew he wasn't giving in.

"It's not over until I find out why I was targeted," Daryl replied. They gathered her belongings from his place and started the drive towards her place. Along the way they talked about different theories and possibilities. Daryl couldn't shake the feeling that his boss was angry about him quitting the side business so he'd sent in the tip as punishment of some sort… but it didn't make sense at all to involve the company and risk others getting caught. "I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to him," Daryl said. "Maybe I'll know more by then."

"I don't want you to leave… will you stay tonight?" Carol asked, hugging him in the doorway.

"I can't," Daryl said reluctantly. "I gotta get back and get started first thing in the morning." He stroked her hair and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm gonna get to the station and get the first ticket back to Birmingham."

Carol shook her head. "No, you're gonna take the bike again." She smiled at him, "It's my only assurance you'll come back to me one day."

"I'll always come back to you," he replied, kissing her lips. "It's just gonna take some time." Daryl hoped he was telling her the truth. Could he get this shit sorted out so him and Carol could move on with their life together? Or would his past mistakes keep coming back to haunt him? He kissed her again and the next thing he knew she was pulling him inside and shutting the door. What would one last time before I leave hurt? Daryl thought. They didn't make the bedroom because the living room couch was closer. He made love to her slowly, worshipped her body with kisses and tender touches. He wanted to make it clear to Carol that all he wanted was to make her happy, to make her feel good.

It didn't make it any easier to leave tangled up with her on the couch afterwards. But Daryl forced himself to get up and get dressed. It was already late and he still had a long drive. "You better come back to me Dixon… I'm not waiting 10 years this time - I'll come find you," she warned.

How was this perfect little woman his? And how had he managed to screw it up in less than a week? He didn't reply with words, but instead gave her a long kiss. As Daryl headed out into the dark night on Carol's motorcycle he couldn't help but wonder just how long it would be before he kissed those lips again?


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Sorry it's been so long. Real life gave me a kick in the ass. My mom was in the hospital and ended up having surgery. But she's home now and I think things are settled down again, so hopefully I can get back to writing more regularly. Thank you all for your patience. XOXO - B_

 **Chapter 18**

A week and a half - 12 days to be specific. Daryl had been on two runs since the night he'd left Carol at her house - one was the same route he'd been on with her and the other was a shorter 3 day run that he took just to keep himself busy so he wouldn't sit at home and wish he was with her - or even worse… he wouldn't get the urge to drive to Georgia and see her. All he could think about was how good it felt to kiss her… to touch her body… to feel her hands all over him. They talked on the phone, every single day, and it was good to hear her voice, but he wanted to see her and hold her so bad it made his body ache.

But the morning of the 13th day he finally got some news. His cell rang at 7:30 A.M. "Hey, can you come in? Got something to tell you about," his boss said. Daryl said he would be right there and 30 minutes later he was walking into the office. "So, that P.I. I hired to look into things finally got a lead last night." Daryl perked up immediately. Could they have finally found out who tipped off the cops? "Danny got pulled over the other day too - searched. Luckily we put a hold on things… until we could get this sorted out." Daryl actually felt relieved that he was no longer the only one who'd been searched. Before it had felt extremely personal, but now he felt like it was more to do with the business than him.

"Anyway," his boss continued. "Turns out the drug wars in Birmingham are heating up… think it's time for us to get out completely," he sighed. Daryl knew his boss had been in the business for a long, long time. Even though it was the right thing to do, it had to be difficult to give up not only the money but the way of life. "One of Tendo's rival drug lords paid off some Joe Schmo to tip off the police. It must have just been bad timing on your part D… I'm sorry your girl was involved."

Daryl was filled with a strange sense of relief. It should have been nerve wracking that he was involved in any way in drug wars… but he was so relieved he wasn't being targeted personally because that meant he could see Carol again and it wasn't putting her in danger. It was just icing on the cake that the company he worked for was very likely going clean from then on. Once things settled he might even be able to take Carol on a run again.

"Thanks for sorting this out," Daryl said. When he came to his boss with the news the day after it happened he had swore he would find out what was going on. Back then they both thought it was someone out to get Daryl specifically and had nothing to do with the company, and even then his boss paid the money to hire an investigator.

"You know I got your back, always. Hey, take a few days off. Go spend some time with that pretty lady okay?" Daryl thanked him and left. It was going to take everything he had not to just head straight for her house without even going home first. But he hadn't showered and he needed clothes in case he stayed with her for a few days.

He was smiling and singing along to the radio the entire ride home. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't wait to get home and call Carol with the good news. When Daryl pulled into his driveway his blood ran cold. There was a car in his driveway. A police cruiser to be exact. It was a cruiser from out of state… and there was an officer leaning against it. A month ago Daryl would have been thrilled with the surprise visit. But so much had changed and now the visit was not only unwelcome, but very much a nuisance.

"Rick," Daryl said stepping out of his car. "What do you want?" he sighed. He'd finally got good news and before he could even have a moment to celebrate there was a big ol roadblock in the way.

"We need to talk," Rick said seriously. "Can I come in?"

"If I say no, you gonna leave?" Daryl asked.

"Nah," Rick shook his head. "Not until we talk. It's important."

"Fine. Come in then. Let's get this over with," Daryl grumbled. He had no idea what Rick wanted to talk about and he really didn't care. He just wanted to let him say what he needed to say so he could hit the road and get to Carol. As soon as they were inside the door Daryl turned. "Okay, what's up?"

Rick hesitated. Finally he set his jaw stubbornly and spoke. "There's something you need to know… something I found out yesterday…"

 _The Previous Day_

"You've got half an hour," Carol snapped. "Get your shit and get out. Anything left after this… I'm throwing out."

Rick nodded. She was so angry at him he could almost feel the daggers she was shooting hitting his body. He knew he deserved it, as far as she was concerned. She couldn't see that everything he'd done was for her. She couldn't understand that all he'd ever wanted was to protect her and for her to be happy. His whole life he'd known he wanted to be a cop because it was in his nature to keep people safe. He'd always kept Carol safe and he couldn't help but want to continue - even then, because it was all he'd known for so long.

He was happy with Michonne. He loved her and he knew she was the one. But it was hard not to miss Carol deeply because she'd been an integral part of his life - his whole life. He had asked to come over and look for a couple things he was missing.. Not because he really cared or needed them back, but because he was hoping she would be there and they might get a chance to talk. But as the door slammed behind her it was evident that wasn't happening.

With a deep sigh Rick started to wander through the house. There were so many memories. Good memories. Him and Carol had been happy. He could have ignored the way he felt for Michonne, married Carol, and they would have still been happy. Rick knew he'd traded in good for better but in the process he'd shredded not only his relationship with Carol - but also with his best friend. Daryl would never forgive him and Carol surely wouldn't either. He was stubborn and she was even worse.

Rick saw a few things of his in the living room and put them in the cloth grocery bag he'd brought. There really wasn't much because she'd already given him a huge box of things. He'd lied and said he was missing a watch. It wasn't true, the watch was in his desk at work. So why was he searching through the bathroom drawers looking for something that wasn't even missing? Even when he realized he was being foolish Rick still opened the medicine cabinet. Nope, no watch. Of course there's no watch, you idiot, he thought. Before he closed the glass something caught his eye. "What the fuck…" he whispered, picking it up. "This can't be right…"

 _Back to the Present_

"She's pregnant Daryl," Rick said.

Daryl heard him. He heard him loud and clear. Yet he still needed to hear it again for it to sink in. "What?"

"She's pregnant. I was looking through the house yesterday - getting the rest of my things and I found a test in the bathroom. It was positive… Carol is pregnant," Rick finished.

Daryl had to sit down. He couldn't think straight. Everything was all jumbled and tangled in his mind. "I haven't even seen her in almost 2 weeks…" Daryl mumbled.

"Good," Rick said sharply. Daryl glared at him. "I mean… I think it's for the best if you just stay away. Let me help her take care of our child."

"Your child?" Daryl repeated. "You think… you think it's yours?"

"Of course it's mine," Rick snapped. "You just said you haven't seen her in almost two weeks. Doesn't sound like a solid relationship to me," he added snarkily. "Just back away Daryl, let me look after her and make sure this baby has a good life… a safe life…"

"I can keep her safe," Daryl snapped, standing up. "I can keep them both safe. Why do you think I haven't seen her in so long?" He growled. "I was protecting her."

"From what?" Rick asked smugly.

Daryl sighed. He didn't want to tell Rick the truth. He didn't want to give him more ammo. But he'd always told Rick everything and before he could stop himself the words were coming out. "Went on a run couple weeks ago and on the way home the cops stopped me… it was ugly… she was so scared…"

"Wait," Rick interrupted. "Carol? Carol was with you?"

Daryl paused and looked at him curiously. "Yeah…" he said hesitantly. "She wanted to come."

"Why the hell would you take her? You were smuggling drugs from the mexican border," Rick seethed. "Why would you risk her going down with you?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you?" Daryl growled, getting in his face. "I ain't doing that shit anymore." Rick started pacing, muttering something Daryl couldn't make out. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Daryl snapped.

Rick stopped and looked at him. "I didn't know she was with you. I didn't know she was pregnant… I didn't know…" His voice trailed off.

The look in Rick's eyes, the emotion etched on his face, the sound of his voice… it all combined together and resulted in intense rage bubbling up inside of Daryl. "You stupid motherfucker," Daryl whispered. He drew back and then swung, as hard as he could. His fist connected with the side of Rick's face with a sickening crunch. Daryl didn't even feel the pain in his hand as he watched Rick crumple to the floor.

 _Two Days Earlier_

With a shaking hand Carol held the stick between her legs and tried to pee. Her legs started to shake before she could make herself go. "Why is this so damn difficult," she grumbled. She stood up for a moment, rested her legs and then tried again. This time it worked and she hoped she was hitting the stupid stick. "Phew," she sighed with relief when she realized she'd done it.

Carol put the lid back on and set the pregnancy test down on the counter. She checked the time, wiped and pulled up her pants and then washed her hands, trying to ignore it for a full minute. "Oh God…" she whispered when she picked up the white stick. Two pink lines.

She quickly put the test in the medicine cabinet, then leaned over the toilet… and puked.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Just a smidge more angst for you :) Have I mentioned lately how much I love you all? Thank you for reading and I wish you all a great night! Tomorrow is friday, yay!_

 **Chapter 19**

"If you open your mouth before I'm finished I will knock you out again," Daryl warned the second Rick groaned and opened his eyes. He held up his hands in surrender and nodded. Rick sat up and leaned his back against the couch. He'd only been out a few minutes but somehow Daryl had calmed himself enough to speak in that short amount of time. "I am willing to believe that you didn't know Carol was with me. And I do believe you think you're protecting her… so there's a part of me that can't help but appreciate that in some fucked up way you do truly care about her. But dude… you gotta stop this bullshit. You ain't protecting her - you're controlling her and she ain't yours to control."

Rick sighed and went to speak but Daryl stopped him. "I ain't done yet… There's one thing that I need to make clear right now - perfectly fucking clear," Daryl snarled. "Even if that baby is yours… I ain't backing off. As long as Carol will have me I will be with her and that means I'll be part of that kid's life."

"It's mine Daryl, it's gotta be mine... You need to accept that," Rick said gently. It didn't matter how nicely he said it or whether his intentions were good - just the notion, coming from Rick's mouth, that the child wasn't Daryl's made him want to punch Rick again. He made tight fists with both hands and tried to calm himself down. Daryl knew deep inside that the baby was Rick's. But he wasn't ready to give Rick the satisfaction of admitting it.

"If," Daryl repeated. "It's 'if' until we know for sure," he said icily. The way these words were coming out of his mouth with such anger and venom - he'd never spoken to Rick like that before. He'd never needed to. Rick had been his best friend since they were boys and it was so hard to understand how they had got to this point. The only thing he knew was that it was completely Rick's fault and Daryl felt like he didn't know the man at all. Had I ever known him? Daryl wondered sadly. "Are you gonna tell Carol that you know?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rick sighed. "I don't want to upset her more than I already have… she'll be pissed off that I saw the test… But she knew I was going through the house looking for stuff," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll give her some more time… don't even really know how long ago she took it."

Daryl hadn't considered that. He'd immediately assumed she had just taken the test. She wouldn't have started a relationship with him if she already knew she was pregnant with Rick's child would she? No, he trusted Carol and he was sure it had to have been done in the last couple of weeks at the most. "It's recent," Daryl said. Rick gave him a look. "It is. I trust her," he insisted. Rick didn't reply and Daryl knew he wasn't convinced. "You should go, I got shit to do," he said after a moment of silence. "You okay to drive?" Despite his anger towards Rick he certainly didn't want him to get in an accident or anything.

Rick got to his feet. "Yep, I'm good." He started to walk towards the door. There really wasn't much more he could say.

But there was one more thing Daryl needed to know. "Why?" he asked to Rick's back. "You think I'm that bad for her? You think I deserve to be in jail?"

Rick turned to look at him. "You said you weren't doing it anymore… I just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth."

"And if I wasn't you were okay with me ending up in prison?" Daryl asked.

Rick nodded, "If it kept her safe, yeah, I guess I was." Once again Daryl was caught between anger and admiration. He couldn't let go of the fact that Rick was fine with him going to prison. But he was still thankful of the lengths the man would go to keep Carol safe - and her being safe and happy was the only thing that mattered.

As soon as Rick was gone Daryl picked up the phone and dialed her number. His heart was racing. Before he'd found out about the pregnancy he was certain he was calling her with amazing news. But now everything was different. It wasn't the rival drug gang after all… it was Rick - should he tell her the truth about that? And what if the pregnancy changed things? What if she no longer wanted to be in a relationship? What if it changed the way she felt about him? And was he supposed to be honest and tell her he knows? Or should he wait and let her tell him when she's ready? The phone started to ring and even after two rings Daryl still had no idea what he was going to say...

 **CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL**

What am I doing here? Carol wondered as she walked up to the house. Both his motorcycle and his truck were in the drive, she knew he was home. Sometimes she was just too damn impulsive and it could land her in hot water, but when she'd decided that morning she was going to pay him a visit it had seemed like a great idea. But right then, with her heart pounding in her chest and not a fucking clue what she was going to say, it was taking all she had to not run back to her car and speed away.

With a deep breath she took the last few steps to the front door and knocked. "Go away," a voice yelled from inside. "I ain't buying anything."

Carol sighed and knocked again. She heard the loud stomps as he approached and heard his voice as he started to open the door. "What the fuck are you? A jehova or something? Take a hike… I don't believe in God." He pulled the door wide open and looked at her. Slowly a grin spread across his face. "But you sweet thang, you might just make a believer out of me. Damn…" Carol could feel his eyes ogling her body and she crossed her arms. Yep, Merle was the same creep he'd always been.

"I'm not a Jehova and I'm not selling anything," Carol said.

"Oh good, cuz I ain't got no money… and I really ain't no fan of God," he added with a whisper, as if the God he didn't believe in might hear him and strike him down. "So whaddya want? Did you hear about what a good fuck I am and come to confirm?"

"Um… no," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. In their short conversation she had already learned that Merle would say just about anything, but she could tell he wasn't the evil snake she'd expected. He likely did mean everything he said, but there was nothing threatening or vicious about him. She wasn't scared and that surprised her, very much.

"Okay, okay, I give up, who are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm.. uh… well…" she stammered. "I guess I'm your brother's girlfriend."

"You guess?" Merle chuckled. "Does Daryl know?"

Carol surprised herself again when she laughed too. "Yes he knows. It's new… that's all," she said, explaining her bumbling response.

"Hmm. So… why exactly are you here?" he asked. "You want a shot with the other brother? Because I'm always willing…" Merle was being a pervert, yet Carol still found herself smiling. It was flattering to be flirted with so openly like that.

"As tempting as that is…" she started. "I just came to talk."

"Aw man…" he groaned. "Typical woman," Merle said, opening the door to let her in. "Just wants to talk." Carol stepped inside. She knew the layout of the house, but waited for his lead. "Want a beer or something?" he asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Maybe a glass of water," she replied. It was way too early to drink, even if she had wanted one.

"Suit yourself," he replied, pulling a water and a beer out of the fridge. Merle handed her the bottle of water and opened his beer, then sat at the table. "Listen, if my brother did something stupid…"

"It's not that," Carol interrupted. "I just, well… I just thought maybe we should get to know each other."

Merle narrowed his eyes. "Nahhhh, that ain't it. You have questions and you don't want to ask him." Carol opened her mouth to protest but closed it without a word. How the hell could he read her so easily? In that moment she also learned that Merle was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for. "What did ya say your name was?"

"I didn't say… but, it's Carol," she replied.

Merle's eyes widened. "You're shitting me… _the_ Carol?" Why did everyone she met react like that lately? "You're the one that he's pined after since he was a kid?"

"Um, yeah… I just learned that recently myself," she muttered.

"Jesus… and you two are together now? How…?" He looked very confused so Carol quickly filled him in on Rick, Michonne, the cancelled wedding and how her and Daryl had finally hooked up. "Wow," Merle breathed. He stood up and went for another beer. "Do you have any idea what you did to that boy?" Carol had a bit of an idea, but part of the reason she'd wanted to come was to find out exactly that, so she shook her head. "He wouldn't even look at another girl for the longest time. I kept bugging him to get out there, get laid a few times… told him he just needed a good fuck," Merle chuckled. "I even bought him a hooker for his 18th birthday… but well, let's just say I got my money's worth and Daryl was still a virgin."

Carol was surprised. Thinking back she would have had no idea that Daryl wasn't with other girls. She hadn't paid that much attention, but any time she saw him talking to another girl she immediately assumed, the bad boy that he was, that he was fucking them. This certainly was an interesting development. But it made her sad that she'd affected him in that way without even knowing it.

For the next 15 minutes Merle told her all sorts of stories about Daryl. Some made her laugh and some made her want to cry, but the one thing she learned was that Merle really loved his little brother. She wondered if Daryl would speak of Merle as fondly, and made a mental note to find out sometime soon.

Just as he was about to start into another story she was struck with a vicious bout of nausea. "Oh God…" Carol jumped up and ran for the bathroom. She made it just in time to vomit into the toilet.

Merle evidently followed her as she heard him speak from the door. "Holy fuck… you're knocked up ain't you?" Carol lifted her head, fighting off the urge to puke again and looked at him. Very slowly she nodded. She really didn't need to confirm because he already knew. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as she turned and threw up again. "Is it his? The baby… is it Daryl's?" Carol looked up at him again and she started to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

When Carol pulled into the driveway and saw Daryl waiting for her she wanted to scream with excitement. It felt like forever since they had been together and the only way he would be there is if he had good news. She immediately felt guilty for not taking her cell with her that morning. After her visit with Merle she went by one of her volunteer jobs and stayed a couple of hours there.

She parked behind him, jumped out of the car and ran into his waiting arms. "I tried to call," he mumbled into her hair as they hugged.

"I'm sorry," Carol said, giving him an apologetic look. "I left my phone here and by the time I realized it I was too far to turn back."

"It's fine," Daryl said before placing a kiss on her forehead. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to have his lips touching her skin, and to hear his voice in person. "I have news…"

"Good news, right?" She replied, smiling up at him. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face.

"It's good and bad," he said, sighing. "Let's go in and talk, there are some things you need to know."

Carol felt her heart hammer in her chest. Her excitement was wiped away almost entirely, his hand in hers was the only saving grace. She had something pretty damn significant she needed to tell him too, but she wasn't sure she was ready to risk losing him. She didn't even know if Daryl liked kids - it wasn't something they had ever talked about. When he found out she was pregnant he might never come back again. "Hey," Carol tugged his hand to stop him when they got inside. "How bad is the bad part?"

"It's pretty bad," Daryl replied gravely.

Carol nodded. "Then there's something I want to do first…" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Daryl reacted instantly and slipped an arm easily around her waist. She parted her lips and their tongues met - just like every time before it made her weak in the knees and she leaned into him to keep herself steady. Why was kissing him so erotic and sexy? It was just a kiss but it felt like so much more.

The look on his face when she tugged his hand again and led him towards the stairs told her that Daryl thought he was getting away with only a kiss. "Come on," she said, giving him another pull.

"You sure?" He asked, still hesitant.

What the heck is up with that? She wondered. Carol chalked it up to the fact that Daryl likely assumed she would want to get the news out of the way. But what she really wanted was for him to make love to her and to forget about everything but the two of them. Maybe she was being totally selfish, but if she was going to risk possibly losing him with the bombshell she was about to spill… she wanted one more time with him first.

By the time they made it up the stairs he was thoroughly on board with her plan and kissed her hungrily. Daryl was lavishing her neck with his tongue while Carol attempted to get off any clothing she could. It made her smile that he could barely stop touching her body long enough for them to get undressed, frustrated with even losing contact for a split second. She loved the look in his eye when they were intimate. He looked at her like he was craving everything about her and could never get enough. He made her feel beautiful and desired, which only heightened her own arousal that was already over the top. Daryl was so sexy. It was so much more than just his hot body, those intense eyes, and his shy smiles - he just had no clue how delicious he really was and it made him even more adorable.

When their clothes were finally off Daryl picked her up, so gently, and moved to the bed. He set her down and what came next was… well, odd, but incredibly erotic. Everything Daryl did was so slow, soft and delicate. He was treating her body like it was fragile and he might break her if he was too rough. The touches were like feathers sweeping over her skin and the kisses he placed all over her were light whispers caressing her body. When he finally slipped inside her it was excruciatingly slow. Carol watched his face and she knew the restraint wasn't easy for him either, but the result… the feeling of each and every inch of him moving into her so slowly… it was worth it.

When Daryl started to fuck her it was only slow and deep. He would just barely pull out and then push back inside as far as their bodies would allow. Over and over again until they were both panting with desire. Carol could have swore that each time he moved into her he was going just a little deeper, moving her closer and closer to the edge with each stroke. He never sped up, not once, not even when she came and her pussy started to throb on his dick. The patience he demonstrated was amazing.

Carol finally opened her eyes and she watched him, studying his face while he fucked her. He met her eye and held it. She could see the change as he neared the edge. She could see how badly he wanted to close his eyes and just feel everything that his body was experiencing, but he didn't. He kept his eyes open the entire time, even as he came, his mouth gaped open, and he gasped lightly but he didn't look away. Daryl shared everything with her and it was so special. In that moment she couldn't imagine there was anything, even the major news that she had to tell him, that could break them apart.

She tried to hold on to that feeling and keep her nerves calm as they put their clothes back on and went to the kitchen to talk. "Hey, where were you?" Daryl asked as they sat down.

"You're not gonna believe this…" she replied, while making coffee. "I was uh… I was with your brother."

"What?" Daryl stared at her in horror. "Oh god… what did he say? Did he do anything…"

"No, no, relax," she assured him. "He was a perfect, only slightly perverted, gentleman," Carol laughed. "Really," she added trying to get the look of horror off Daryl's face. "It went well. He's funny… and, well... I like him."

"Are you sure?" Daryl said, still looking stunned. "Wait, why were you there anyway?"

Carol shrugged and was somewhat honest. "I was missing you… and I thought maybe it was time to get to know your family a bit. I thought it might make me feel closer to you," she said, giving him a little smile.

"And how did that work out for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I had a nice time and I came home and here you were here… waiting for me, so I say it worked out really well," she said sweetly. She sat down with their coffees and looked at Daryl, letting him know it was time and she was ready.

"Good news first or the bad news?" he asked.

"Let's start with the good," Carol replied, taking a shaky breath.

Daryl nodded. "Well, I found out who set me up. It's over now. It's not going to be a problem again. That's why I'm here - no more danger," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh thank God," Carol sighed. She had known that part already because like he'd said, that's why he was there and she knew he wouldn't be there if there was still danger. But still, the relief she felt hearing it from him was incredible. She couldn't enjoy the relief long though because there was more news. "Okay just tell me, tell me the rest."

Daryl took a long deep breath and began. "My boss called me into work today. He told me the guy they hired figured it out. Another driver was stopped like us and searched. Turned out it was a tip from a rival drug gang." Carol wasn't following how this was bad news for them, but he clearly wasn't finished, so she kept listening. "So I thought it was over. He said the company was getting out of the business for a while, running clean until things settled down again."

"I'm not hearing any bad news…" Carol interrupted.

"I'm getting there," he replied, giving her a look. "So I left work and drove home to call you and tell you I was coming to visit, but when I got home someone was waiting for me." Carol had no idea who he was talking about, but realized she should have as soon as he spoke the name. "Rick."

"What the fuck was he doing there?" She seethed.

Daryl didn't answer her question, but he did continue. "Turns out there was another anonymous tipper before the drug gang got involved…"

"No," Carol gasped, feeling the tears sting her eyes. Rick had done so many shitty things already, how could he hurt her yet again? "Please tell me you're not serious?"

"To be fair…" Daryl started.

"No," she snapped. "He doesn't get fair. He doesn't deserve fair."

He gave her a look of understanding, but continued with his statement. "He had no idea you were with me. When I told him he was really upset."

"I don't fucking care," Carol growled. "I'm going to find him. I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" she stammered. She had no idea what she was going to do to Rick, but the thought of cutting his balls off felt like a really good option.

"I already gave him a good shot to the face," Daryl said. "Knocked him out cold actually." He looked proud of himself and Carol allowed herself a little smile.

"He can't keep doing this," Carol sighed. "He can't keep interfering with our lives over and over again."

"I know," Daryl reached over to hold her hand. "But I think this time he knows that. I hope anyway."

"Why aren't you mad?" she asked softly. Daryl seemed so much more calm than she would have expected.

"I've had a lot more time to think and process it all," he explained. "I was mad, obviously, damn near broke my hand on his hard head. But… I… well, Rick and I have one thing in common - we want to protect you and keep you safe…"

"Don't," Carol said, stopping him. "Don't compare yourself to him. He's selfish and disgusting and…"

"And he's the father of your baby," Daryl finished.

Carol gasped in shock. Daryl knew? How did he know? "Wha… what?"

"That's why Rick came to see me in the first place. Said he found the pregnancy test when he was here looking for something," Daryl explained. The look on his face was pure torture and Carol realized something important - Daryl wasn't going to leave her because she was pregnant, or because he didn't want kids. No, that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that Daryl wanted the baby, he wanted it badly - he wanted it to be his. "It's true right?" he asked. "You're pregnant? With Rick's baby?"

Carol felt her eyes well up with tears, yet again. It was so frustrating how she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She nodded slowly, gripping his hand tight so he wouldn't pull away. "Yes," she whispered. "It's true…" With those three words she couldn't hold his hand any longer as he quickly yanked it away.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Sorry this one took so long! If you have some time before or after the big MSF here's something happy to peruse :)_

 **Chapter 21**

Holy shit men could be so damn dramatic sometimes, mostly because they just didn't listen or freaked the fuck out before they got all the facts. "Daryl… Daryl," she snapped. "Would you take a breath and listen to me for a second?" His chest was heaving and he actually looked like he was going to throw up. "I said it's true.."

"I fucking heard that part," he growled.

"But I didn't say which part," she added quickly, making sure she used a tone that would keep his attention as she stood up. "Yes, it's true I'm pregnant," Carol said. "But it's not Rick's."

The shock on his face was immediate. "What? It's not?" he gasped. But strangely the relief she was expecting didn't follow. "Well then, whose is it?" Daryl asked, looking rather mortified.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, it's yours you dumbass."

"It's mine…" he said slowly. "The baby… is mine?" Daryl looked at her for confirmation.

"Yes," she replied, placing a hand on her tummy. "It's definitely yours. Without a doubt."

"But… but… how?" he whispered, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Carol took a step towards him and smiled. "I'm pretty sure you know how that works," she teased. She moved closer and stood in front of him. From his seated position Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head against her belly. "I know it's not Rick's because… well… I didn't tell him, but I was on the pill for the last 8 months. I didn't want to risk getting pregnant and my dress not fitting," she admitted. She stroked his hair gently and then kissed the top of his head. "When everything happened… I missed a few days of taking my pill… I started them again, but everything was already out of whack… guess they weren't effective anymore." Carol knew if you miss even one day it can greatly reduce the effectiveness and she'd missed 3 days in a row.

"So this is real?" Daryl said, drawing back to look up at her. He touched her tummy. "There's really a baby in there? And he or she… is mine?" He was still crying and the next thing she knew she was crying right along with him. All she could do was nod at that point. "I don't get good things…"

"Shh," Carol cut him off. "It's not your fault. We could have had this a long time ago if not for…"

"Don't," Daryl said. "Don't say his name right now. Let's just enjoy this for a while first, okay?"

Carol dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Okay," she whispered in his ear as Daryl hugged her back. And then, at the most horrible possible time her morning sickness struck again. "Oh no," she muttered, jumping to her feet. Carol sprinted for the bathroom and somehow she got lucky again and made it.

"Carol? Carol? Are you okay?" Daryl flew in behind her. "Oh shit… fuck… what can I do?" Carol could hear the panic in his voice and would have laughed if she wasn't still barfing.

"Just get me a wet washcloth," she got out, pointing at the cupboard in front of him.

"What's wrong? Should we go to the doctor?" he asked, handing her the cloth.

Carol wiped her face and leaned back against the wall from her seated position on the floor. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just bad morning sickness right now."

"Morning sickness… oh… right," Daryl let out a sigh of relief. He plopped down beside her. "You're a louder puker than I would have guessed," he teased.

"Shut up," she muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Daryl chuckled. "But hey, if anyone could be considered a cute puker it's you babe."

Despite feeling like crap she giggled. "I love you Daryl Dixon."

He kissed her temple, "I love you too."

Carol sighed. "Can you take me to bed?" she asked, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Uh… are you sure you're up to that right now?" Daryl gave her a strange look.

"No, no, not that," Carol shook her head with a little smile. For once sex was the last thing on her mind. "I need to sleep for a bit. I heard women say how tired they were in the first trimester, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Oh, yeah… of course." Daryl got to his feet and then offered her a hand. Once she was on her feet he quickly scooped her into his arms. She could have walked, but she didn't protest at all, she just laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off immediately because the next thing she knew Daryl was putting her in bed upstairs in her room. He tucked her in and went to leave.

"Hey, can you… stay for a bit? Snuggle with me?" Carol asked. She didn't know why she was feeling so clingy, but she didn't want to be away from him right then.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired anyway," he shrugged, kicking off his shoes to climb in with her. They had just been there a little while earlier, but for a much different purpose. Now he was holding her again, but they were both fully clothed and ready to sleep. Daryl slid over to her and pulled her close. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear. She couldn't even get out a response before she was asleep.

When Carol woke sometime later she had no idea how long she'd been sleeping, and she felt way too dozy and comfortable to get up just yet. Without moving she took stock of her surroundings and sleepily smiled. Daryl was still holding her, like he'd been when she went to sleep, but he'd worked his hand inside her shirt, then just inside her waistband so his fingers were spread over her tummy protectively. It seemed so ridiculous that she'd thought he might leave her when he found out she was pregnant. But when he thought the baby was Rick's it was different… though at that point, Carol was still fairly certain he would have stayed. The one thing she didn't doubt, and never would, was how much Daryl loved her.

He was going to make an amazing dad. Carol knew he already loved the little fetus growing in her belly just as much as she did and he'd only known for… She glanced at the clock and was shocked, 3 hours. She couldn't believe she'd napped that long. Daryl stirred slightly and his fingers moved just a little lower. Carol felt a stirring inside her. They already had sex when he first arrived, but she just couldn't get enough of him. The intensity with which she craved him while they were separated was honestly ridiculous. She was never one to get herself off very often, but missing Daryl she'd been taking care of her urges almost every night… and sometimes during the day. Carol blushed at the thought and blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

Pregnancy hormones, or not… she was practically squirming, wishing Daryl would move his hand lower. Maybe if she… Carol carefully undid her button and zipper on her jeans, allowing his hand more freedom and then she slowly moved her body up higher until the tips of his fingers were just brushing her slit. Then she elbowed Daryl, not hard, but enough to wake him. "Hmm," he grunted. Thankfully he didn't pull his hand away in surprise and it didn't take long for him to realize what he was touching. He rubbed her mound lightly and Carol sighed. "You want this?" he asked huskily in her ear. Carol nodded and moaned as he rubbed her again, this time letting one of his fingers probe her, just slightly.

Carol was shocked at how full on her hormones were raging at that point. She was certainly going to make Daryl's job easy she realized. She could have asked him to fuck her, but Daryl seemed content to just play with her pussy and she was too lost in how good it felt to ask for anything different.

"Oh God," she gasped, squeezing her eyes closed as Daryl gently slipped a finger inside her, then added another. He fucked her slowly with his hand and Carol soon found herself moving her hips with the rhythm he'd set. She whimpered with pleasure as he drew out his fingers and moved to her clit, drawing slick moisture to her nub. He rubbed her gently a few times and then moved back inside her once again. With only a few times through the same pattern Carol felt herself getting close. The next time he moved to her swollen clit she begged, "Don't stop this time." Daryl stayed, rubbing slowly to start and then quicker. Carol was panting and she felt her entire body stiffen… she was so close.

Finally her body jolted and the orgasm hit her. She felt Daryl move his fingers back inside her pussy again as the contractions started. Her heart was beating wildly, though her body itself felt completely relaxed. "God that feels good," Daryl whispered.

Carol opened her eyes and looked at him. "Bet it would feel even better for your dick," she said saucily.

Daryl shook his head and grinned at her boldness. They both quickly got their pants off and with the last of her orgasm still making her pussy throb he pushed into her. It was good, better than good - it was great, incredible… so damn sexy… and by the time Daryl came Carol realized she was actually getting close to coming again herself, which was quite the shocking realization. This pregnancy sex thing might be the best thing ever, she thought with a little smile.

They lay side by side in silence for a moment when finally Carol spoke. "So Rick really thinks this baby is his, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Daryl replied. "He's certain it is and tried really hard to convince me that it would be best if I backed off so he could raise the child… with you, of course."

"What?" Carol gasped, sitting up in bed. Just when she thought she couldn't be any angrier at Rick her rage was elevated even more.

"Well, I don't think he meant get back together… just that it would be better without me around," Daryl explained, propping up on his elbow. "But that was before I punched him," he added with a grin. "I think he came around a bit after I told him I was raising this baby whether it was his or mine."

"You did?" Carol asked, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. She'd been wrong, so wrong about Daryl. "I was so scared you would leave me when you found out."

"Fuck no," Daryl responded, sitting up too. "A baby… with you…" he blushed a bit. "It's all I've ever wanted." He looked up at her. "I never believed I would have a family. I never wanted one with anyone else… and you were with Rick… so I just gave up on the idea." Daryl reached out and touched her face, "Thank you for giving me everything I've ever dreamed of," he whispered. They kissed and Daryl hugged her for a moment.

"Soooo," Carol said, pulling back to give him a wicked grin. She had an idea brewing. "Rick really thinks this baby is his… he has no idea it's yours… We could…" Carol bit her lip and looked at Daryl with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We could have a little fun with this knowledge. Make him suffer a bit."

"I don't know…" Daryl started.

"Oh come on," Carol pouted. "Just a little. After everything he's done to us."

Daryl looked nervous and finally he smiled. "Okay, maybe just a little. What do you have in mind?"


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Time to switch scenery for chapter or two:) Hope y'all enjoy this one and are on board with what's to come! Have a great night!_

 **Chapter 22**

Carol hemmed and hawed over various ways she could get back at Rick. She shared a couple ideas with Daryl that he shot down. Even though she pouted about it at the time, she realized later that they would have been a little too cruel - even though Rick deserved awful, evil things in her opinion. She just didn't have it in her to hurt someone the way she'd been hurt. So she crossed off telling him it was Michonne's pregnancy test and she decided against telling him that the baby can't be his because they had unprotected sex for a year and she never got pregnant - then suggesting he go see a proctologist about his sperm count.

Daryl had laughed at the second suggestion but convinced her to go back to the drawing board. 2 cups of coffee later, decaf of course, she finally had the perfect plan. "I'm not going to tell him anything," she blurted out.

"Huh?" Daryl looked confused. He'd just sat through a hour of her coming up with crazy idea after crazy idea. "I think I'm missing something."

Carol was really excited. "Think about it," she started. She was talking really fast, buzzed from her brilliant plan. "Rick thinks this baby is his. He knows about it, but he doesn't know that I know that he knows…" She thought for a moment making sure that all came out right. "He's gonna be waiting for me to tell him. He's gonna be anticipating it. He might even tell Michonne so he can start to get excited about being a dad… So if I don't say anything… if I make him wait… it's gonna drive him absolutely bonkers. You know what he's like," Carol said.

"Huh…" Daryl said thoughtfully. "You're right. This could be the worst possible punishment for him. He's probably getting antsy already, sitting by the phone and waiting for you to call him," Daryl snorted.

"Exactly," Carol replied eagerly. "This will make him crazy, so crazy."

"Wait, what if he comes here? Or corners you and confronts you about it?" Daryl asked. "Will you lie? Or just tell him the truth then?"

Carol thought for a moment. He made a good point. She could lie and keep the ruse going, but she really wasn't a fan of dishonestly, which was why a lot of her scenarios really wouldn't have worked out anyway. But she really did want Rick to suffer for at least a few days because even just a few hours was gonna bug him. Finally something came to her. "You said you have some time off work?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "I'm missing the next run… so I have 6 days before I head out again."

"Perfect," she replied with a smile. "We're going on vacation."

"What?" Daryl looked at her with surprise. "I mean… I have some extra cash, but shouldn't we save," his eyes grew brighter. "With the baby coming."

It sounded so strange. Getting pregnant hadn't been planned. If anything, she'd been planning to not get pregnant for a long time. But it was so sweet that Daryl was already thinking of their future and wanting to provide for his child. "Well, we'll need a little money for food and stuff, but I had already booked a honeymoon package which they refunded a large portion of. Which means I have a travel voucher I can use towards airfare and accommodations… just sitting there… waiting…" She walked over to him and put her hands on his waist. "What do you say? Wanna go on a trip with me?"

"You know I can't say no to you," he replied, bending his head to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "So, where are we going? And when do we leave?"

Carol already knew exactly where she wanted to go. Her honeymoon was going to be tropical, they had picked Costa Rica, but she didn't want that kind of vacation. She didn't even want to leave the country. But there was a place she had always wanted to go. "We're going to the beach… sorta," she said, loving the perplexed look on his face. "The beach, in the desert… West coast… the city that never sleeps… Sin City..." She kept giving hints until he finally clued it.

"Vegas? Really?" he looked intrigued, but also shocked by her choice.

"I tried to talk Rick into going so many times, but it's not his kind of place," Carol grumbled. "And I was supposed to go with Andrea, Lori and Michonne a few years ago but I got the flu the day we were supposed to leave and had to cancel." She snuggled in closer. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather hit the strip with than you." Daryl kissed the top of her head. "So, you wanna leave tonight?"

"Woah," he chuckled. "I didn't really pack anything…"

"We'll make a quick trip to Wal-Mart," she offered. "On the way to the airport."

"How do you even know there's flights tonight?" he asked.

"There are always flights from Atlanta," she grinned. "And if we have to hang out in the airport for a while… it's kinda a cool place to explore," Carol shrugged. She loved wandering around the busy airport, people watching, looking at planes taking off and landing. There were lots of shops and places to eat. 

"Okay, let's do it," Daryl said. "Let's go - right now."

Carol giggled, "Well I need to pack a few things first."

"Uh uh," he said, taking her hand. "Grab your purse. If I have to buy what I need at WalMart so do you."

"Fair enough," she replied. Carol went and grabbed her purse, made sure she had her cell phone and charger and they were out the door. "I'm never impulsive," she said as they hit the road. "But this is fun… exciting…"

"You'll get used to it with me," Daryl replied. She realized he really was a fly by the seat of your pants kind of guy. So totally opposite of Rick. Once again, like the night they jumped on the train Daryl was making her feel so wild and free.

"You've got a wild heart," she said, looking at him with love and admiration. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful," Carol added, making him blush. "Oh hey," she said, changing the subject. "Don't forget to buy swim trunks, we're staying at Mandalay Bay," Carol informed him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a cool hotel. The pool area is like you're going to the beach with sand and everything. And the whole hotel is just gorgeous. That's where I wanted to stay with the girls, but MIchonne wanted to stay at the MGM grand and we got a really good deal," she explained. "Not that it mattered to me in the end," she added bitterly.

"Sounds perfect," Daryl replied, reaching for her hand as he drove.

Two hours later they were running. "You couldn't have picked the next flight?" Daryl gasped as they bolted for Gate 17.

"It… was… a… 4… hour… wait…" Carol grunted. "We'll be in Vegas before… that… flight… even… leaves…"

"Should you be running like this?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

Carol would have rolled her eyes if everything wasn't bouncing. Daryl had the carry on and her purse, all she had to do was jog. "I'm fine, promise. Look, we're here."

"Boarding passes?" A woman asked, clearly waiting for the two of them. "You got lucky, they were shutting the doors in two minutes," she said with a smile, directing them to the plane. "Have fun kids," she said with a chuckle.

The only seats left on the plane were in first class. Luckily her voucher from Costa Rica gave them lots of money for a cheaper trip like Vegas. Daryl looked like an excited child when they got seated. "We're in first class," he whispered. "I've never been on a plane before," he added, examining everything he could reach.

"You've never flown?" she asked in shock.

"Nope," Daryl shook his head. "Seen lots of this country, but all by truck."

"You've been to Vegas before, haven't you?" Carol asked with a pout.

Daryl clearly sensed her disappointment. "I ain't never been with a beautiful woman that I love," he said in a sexy voice.

"Oh my God… you've been with… call girls…. Haven't you?" she said in a hushed whisper. Daryl looked like a deer in the headlights until she started to giggle. "Daryl, relax… you know I don't care what you did in the past."

"Would you believe me if I said I hadn't?" he asked sheepishly. "Well… I didn't pay anyway…"

Carol shook her head. "With that handsome face…" she gushed. "I'm not surprised." She gave him a flirty smile. "But that handsome face is all mine now."

"As long as you'll have me," Daryl replied. Damn, that sexy tone he used sometimes… it got her so hot. Carol had to remind herself they were in public and she decided against kissing him because she was pretty sure if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself. But the second they got to the hotel she was taking him to bed… if she could stay awake long enough. Carol yawned. Damn pregnancy was making her sleepy again. "Lean on me and close your eyes," he said, reaching an arm around her.

The plane was already making its way down the runway, preparing to take off and they were buckled in. "I just need a little nap," she said, laying her head on his chest. She had to sit upright for takeoff, but the second they were in the air she curled up against Daryl and was out.

When she finally woke again they were closing in on Vegas and already making their descent. "You gotta be kidding me?" Carol gasped. "How could I sleep that long again?"

Daryl chuckled. "It's been quite the day, clearly you needed the rest." The way he was looking at her was so tender it made her heart skip a beat. "Oh hey, you asked me to take you to a strip club…"

"I did not," Carol giggled, she remembered a dream she been having and realized she probably did ask him.

"Yep… and you were muttering something about wishing you weren't pregnant so you could ride the bull too," he gave her an amused look.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "You rode a mechanical bull. It was sexy… until you went flying ass over tea kettle." The flight attendant came by to let them know the plane would be landing soon and made sure they were buckled in. "We're almost there," Carol squealed taking Daryl's hand. "This is so exciting."

Once they landed Carol turned her cell on again and saw she had 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and quickly showed the phone to Daryl. She didn't even have to listen to the voicemail to know it was Rick asking to come over and see her. Payback is a bitch Grimes, she thought, deleting the messages without listening to them. She had 4 nights in Vegas with the man of her dreams and she would happily ignore Rick until her feet were back on Georgia soil.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one should be fun too. I know we have a few Richonne fans reading too, so this chapter contains a short Richonne scene and the next chapter will as well. I haven't really done anything other than Caryl, and the Richonne stuff will be minor, but I hope those of you who are fans of the pairing will enjoy a little bit of their POV. Thanks so much for reading!_

 **Chapter 23**

"Not again," Carol moaned. "Two hours? I slept for two hours?" she whined. "Daryl, oh God, I'm so sorry… I'm ruining your trip."

"Would you stop," he said, sitting down beside her in bed. "You ain't ruining anything."

"Yes I am," she sat up with a pout. "We've been here for 2 days and I've slept 46 hours of it."

"You're exaggerating. It's more like 42," he teased. Suddenly Carol burst into tears. It may have actually been the 42nd time she'd cried in the last two days. Pregnancy hormones had her so out of whack and he was walking on eggshells trying not to upset her, but he had yet to figure out what set her off and what wouldn't. "Hey, shhh," he said reaching an arm around her. "I love you."

"I don't know why," she sniffed miserably. "And you won't in a few months when I get fat and my ankles are the size of my thighs and my feet won't fit in my shoes so I have to wear flip flops from the dollar tree."

"Shh, it's okay, I will buy you flip flops from freaking Target. Only the best for my baby," Daryl said, stroking her hair.

Carol started to giggle and slapped him. "I hate love you."

"Well I love love you, forever. Fat ankles and all," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Can we go to the pool?" she asked. "I wanna wear that bikini before…" her voice drifted off and she sniffled again.

"Only if you promise you'll put on sunscreen this time," Daryl said with a grin. He'd left her alone at the pool for an hour the first day and she'd fallen asleep in the sun and was as red as a lobster. It was just starting to fade.

Before she replied Carol's phone buzzed with a call. She picked it up and a satisfied smirk appeared on her face. "3rd time today," she said, showing him it was Rick calling. "He's going nuts isn't he?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Daryl agreed with a chuckle. Part of him was starting to feel guilty. He'd never been able to hold a grudge for long. Even when someone had been as awful to him as Rick had, Daryl just couldn't help but want to forgive and forget.

"You know on second thought… let's skip the pool. Let's go out tonight," Carol said enthusiastically. "Who knows how long I'll last, but let's go find somewhere nice to eat and then just wander around, check out some of the other hotels… maybe ride on that tram thingy that takes you all over."

Daryl already had visions of her falling asleep on the tram thing and him having to carry her back to bed, but he kept the thought to himself because he knew for sure that one would get the waterworks flowing again. "Whatever you want to do, I'm game," he replied. But there was something he needed to tell her before they left. "Hey, I need you to know that if we don't leave this room for the next two days I'll be every bit as happy as I would be roaming around the city." He touched her tummy. "You're carrying our baby in there," Daryl whispered, looking up at her. "That, and being with you, makes me the happiest man in the world." There were tears in her eyes again, but they weren't the kind he was trying to avoid so it was okay. "I love you. All I want is to be with you. It's all I've wanted… my whole life."

"Daryl…" She put her hand over his on her tummy. "Marry me." She looked slightly shocked that the words came out of her mouth.

"Uh… okay…are you sure…" he stammered, in complete and utter shock.

"I'm sure," Carol nodded eagerly. "I don't know where this impulsivity came from, but I wanna do it. I wanna get married. Now. Tonight. Here."

"Oh… now… tonight…" Daryl repeated. Was this really happening?

"Oh my God, Daryl… I'm so sorry… you want a real wedding don't you? A big wedding, with friends and stuff?" She looked disappointed.

"No, no, no," he said quickly. "I don't need any of that. But do you?"

Carol shook her head. "Wedding planning is way too much work. I did it once and we all know how that turned out." She reached out and took both of his hands in hers. "I just… I just need you Daryl. We don't have to get married, but we could… There are chapels all over this town."

Daryl couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to be a dad. And now Carol wanted to marry him. The woman he'd wanted all his life just proposed and in a few hours they would be husband and wife. "I have one condition," he said with a grin.

"Anything," she replied, looking happy and excited again.

"No Elvis," Daryl said with a chuckle.

Carol giggled. "Done!"

"One more thing…" Daryl couldn't resist asking. He needed an honest and truthful answer. "Why? Why now? Why here? What made you decide?"

She sensed his need for an explanation and she gave him one. "It was what you said earlier, just before I asked you to marry me. About loving me your whole life. I know this sounds silly…" Carol paused and searched his eyes for a moment. "But I feel like I've loved you my whole life too. I know we've only been together a really short amount of time, but Daryl… it really feels like part of me always knew you were the one… even if I didn't know. I'm not making any sense," she shook her head. Daryl went to comfort her, but she started to speak again. "I feel like fate brought us together and was trying to bring us together all along. Your sweater… all those years it was my source of comfort… I just didn't know it was yours. It's the same thing. All this time my heart and soul was already yours… I just didn't know." Her eyes were shining. "I sound like a damn romance novel," she muttered.

Daryl shook his head, "No, you sound perfect. You are perfect." He stood up and took her hand. "Let's do this."

She slipped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. "Just gotta freshen up," she said sweetly, popping her head back out the door. With a smile and a sigh Daryl flopped backwards onto the bed to wait. Better get used to it, he told himself. Men spend their lives waiting on a woman. Hell, he'd waited years for her, what was a few more minutes?

One hour and fifteen minutes later he was standing inside a little chapple. Carol was somewhere in the back getting ready and he was already in a tux that actually fit him quite well. Daryl was pleasantly surprised by the set up. It wasn't cheap by any means, but the chapel had absolutely everything they needed for a cute little genuine ceremony.

He felt his palms start to sweat. Daryl couldn't understand why he was so nervous for something he'd dreamed of. But he soon realized it was because he'd wanted it for so long and he'd lay in bed so many nights knowing for sure it wasn't going to happen. He'd told himself daily, especially leading up to her wedding with Rick, that Carol would never be his. It wasn't in the cards. It wasn't possible. But now he was here… in Vegas… moments away from marrying the woman of his dreams… It just wasn't supposed to be happening, so clearly something would ruin it, right?

"You look like you're gonna hurl," a voice said. Daryl turned and saw the minister that would be performing the ceremony. "But let me ease your mind… there's an absolutely stunning bride in the back room. And in the 22 years I've been doing these things… I've never seen a woman more in love and more happy to be getting married."

"Pfft," Daryl scoffed. "I bet you say that to all the nervous grooms."

The minister shook his head. "I don't. I swear on my lord and savior." He looked up. For a religious man to say that Daryl knew he had to be speaking the truth. "Look," he said, gesturing for Daryl to sit. "I'm not naive. I know that probably 90 percent of the marriages I perform here will end in divorce." He shrugged, "People come to Vegas with wild ideas. Something about the city is liberating. They do things in the spur of the moment. Sometimes they get home and regret it. Sometimes they try to make it work. Sometimes it actually does. But 9 in 10 times it doesn't." Was this supposed to be making him feel better, Daryl wondered. "There's 1 in 10 though… 1 in 10 that live happily ever after. And never have I been more certain that the couple I'm marrying will be the one that lasts." He patted Daryl on the knee. "She loves you. And I know from that look in your eye that you feel the same way about her. So what do you say we get up to that altar and you can do some deep breathing because in a few minutes - she's gonna take your breath away."

Daryl nodded and they walked together to the little altar at the front of the room. The butterflies were still in his stomach, but they were different. They were from a nervous excitement and anticipation. His eyes were trained on the back of the room and he just couldn't wait to finally see his bride.

 **RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK - RICK**

"Jesus Rick, give me that." Michonne snatched the bottle of Jack from his hand and put the lid on it. Earlier he'd been pouring it in a glass, but he'd given up and taken to drinking straight from the bottle. He wasn't drunk, well, not completely. But he was damn sure getting there. "How much have you had?" she asked.

"Not enough," he replied. But he didn't reach for the bottle. He knew she wouldn't give it back and there was no point in trying to convince her.

"Yeah, I think you have," she shot back, giving him a look. "You've been distant for days. And quite frankly, you've been a bit of an asshole. Now I find you here getting plastered when you have a shift in 7 hours. What's going on?"

Her words came out grave, not exactly angry, but maybe a little mad laced with concern. "It's Carol," he replied with a deep sigh.

"What about her?" Michonne snapped. "You better not be bothering her again… can't you just let her be happy? With Daryl?" Rick saw the hurt in her eyes and he realized he had to come clean. Michonne had to know she was the woman he wanted, not Carol. He didn't like the doubt that was creeping into her face. He understood it and he knew it would take time for her to finally accept that she was the only one for him. But could she possibly get past the new he was about to break to her?

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. It was time to get the secret off his chest. He couldn't hide the truth any longer. "It's just… well… 'Chonne… she's pregnant. Carol is pregnant… with my baby."

Michonne's reaction wasn't what he was expecting at all. She didn't look upset. She didn't look angry. She looked… well… perplexed. "Rick, Sweetie…" she stepped closer and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna make you some coffee and then… we need to talk."


	24. Chapter 24

"Rick, there's something you gotta know," Michonne said gently, taking a seat beside him on the couch. He was really in rough shape, but he'd drank down half the cup of coffee she'd made him and ate the grilled cheese. He would come around soon, but in the meantime she wasn't waiting for him to be fully sober before she got into things. He wasn't completely wasted, he would understand everything she had to say and then he could get his ass to bed and get some much needed sleep.

"Can it wait?" he groaned, holding his head.

Michonne offered him the tylenol and water she'd just brought in. "Nope. You need to know the truth so you can stop acting like a complete asshole."

His eyes snapped to her face and she knew she'd sounded extremely cold. But this guy he'd become lately… it wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with. His intentions were good, deep down she knew that he only wanted what was best for Carol, but it was at the expense of Daryl - a man Rick had considered his best friend from when they were kids. The insanity needed to stop so they could all move towards healing the wounds and damage that had been done - if it was even possible that that point, Michonne was quite skeptical of that.

"Rick, the baby isn't yours. Believe me, it's not," she informed him, trying to keep her voice soft and smooth. He wasn't sure how he was going to take the news.

"Of course it is," he snapped. "They haven't been together long enough…"

"They have," Michonne nodded. "You can get pregnancy tests that will detect a woman is pregnant at less than 2 weeks, maybe even less." She touched his arm, "The baby is Daryl's."

Rick narrowed his eyes and studied her face. "There's more. Tell me. How are you so sure?"

He was a cop and he knew he very well, so MIchonne wasn't at all surprised when he pressed her. "Carol was on birthcontrol from the day you set the wedding date. I always assumed you knew but it came up about two weeks before the wedding and Carol said she'd never told you."

"She was what?" Rick gasped, jumping to his feet. "How… how could she?"

Michonne crossed her arms and looked at him. "How could she not?" Rick was pacing. "She bought a dress, had a wedding planned… she didn't want to get pregnant until after. Why are you so shocked? So upset?"

Slowly Rick sunk back down to where he'd been sitting. "I don't know," he sighed, looking absolutely defeated. "I don't know… I don't know anything anymore…" She reached out and pulled his head against her chest. She'd fully expected to be angry with him, but she was sure she was going to get far more ego and resistance. Michonne surely was not expecting him to be sobbing against her chest as she consoled him. "What have I done?" he muttered between sobs.

Michonne let him cry and soothed him for a while. Then finally she spoke, "Babe, you know I love you right?" She made sure her words were very gentle and non confrontational. Rick sat up a bit and rubbed the tears away. He nodded. "Then you have to believe me when I say… you've acted like a major dick these last few weeks." She cupped his face and gave him a smile. "I'm not going anywhere." She'd seen the fear in his eyes but it eased with her promise. "But Rick, you gotta fix this. Or at least try… I wouldn't blame Daryl if he told you to fuck off and never spoke to you again… Carol too…" She watched his expressions as she spoke and for the first time Michonne was confident he was fully comprehending his behaviour.

"I know," he said with a long sigh. "I know."

 **CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL -CAROL - CAROL**

Carol was giggling when Daryl swept her off her feet and carried her into their hotel room. It had been an absolutely amazing afternoon and evening. She was still in shock that tucked safely in her purse was a piece of paper that officially declared her and Daryl to be husband and wife.

The chapel, the preacher, the ceremony… it might have been one of the cheesiest things she'd ever seen at first. Cheap rings, a tux and a dress that fit better than expected, but not perfectly, a bouquet of artificial flowers that looked real in the photos they received afterwards, traditional music, witnesses they didn't know… But none of that mattered the second she started down the aisle and met Daryl's eye.

He was crying by the time she met him at the altar and of course, so was she. They spoke the vows the minister had prepared and even though they were generic and rehearsed… when they repeated the words - they both meant every single one. She would honor him and cherish him for the rest of their lives and she knew Daryl would be by her side in sickness and in health. Til death do us part… She had absolutely no doubt that death would be the only thing that could possibly end the love they felt for each other.

What had been just a crazy idea at first turned into the most special moment of Carol's entire life, though she knew there would be so many more special moments with Daryl to come. After the ceremony they had went out for a nice dinner and spent some time wandering around the city, checking out the strip and some of the other incredible hotels. She was very proud of herself for fighting off the urge to take a nap on the closest bench and found that as long as she kept busy the sleepiness wasn't too bad.

As Daryl set her on her feet and closed the door behind him, the last thing on her mind was sleeping. He attacked her lips and she knew he felt the same way. It was late, but there was something far more pressing to take care of before their eyes closed for the night. It had been building for a while, since they had danced to a slow, sexy spanish song at a little casino bar over an hour earlier. In his arms, in the dark, Carol had almost forgot for a moment that they weren't alone. She kissed him while they danced and things got pretty heated before he pulled away and looked at her with his adorable little blush.

It was that moment that sent them scrambling back to their hotel, but from across town it was a long way, made even longer by the fact that she was so turned on she could have took him right there riding on public transportation. They held hands the entire way and the heat of their skin touching had drove her crazy.

But finally they were in their room, alone, kissing and ready to make love for the first time as husband and wife. "I love you Carol, so much," Daryl whispered, moving to kiss her neck and throat as they started to remove their clothing.

When he lay her down in bed naked Daryl kissed her tummy. "I love you too," she finally replied, touching his hair. It made her so happy to know how much he loved their baby already. It was everything. He, was everything. And their child would bond them in a new way, only strengthening the deep bond they already had.

When he started to fuck her, it wasn't anything new or different, but the feeling they had created with the events of the day and the love surrounding them both, filling the room, it felt better than it ever had before. They had given themselves to each other for life, ceremoniously, and now they were sealing the pomp and circumstance with an act of love and commitment.

The lovemaking was so tender, yet passionate and Carol wanted it to last forever, even after she came while looking into his eyes. Words like fate, good karma and soulmates swirled in her mind - things she'd never really believed so deeply before. She had been angry at Rick for stealing time she could have spent with Daryl, but now part of her wondered if everything was simply working out the way it was supposed to. Perhaps if her life hadn't went the way it had and if his hadn't went the way it did - they wouldn't have felt the same way about each other at the right moment in their lives. She was deeply attracted to his wild side and that bad boy inside him, but had things been different perhaps that part of him never would have emerged. And Carol knew there were things about her personality that have arisen given the challenges she'd faced, maybe it was the same for him? Whatever the case, they were together and they were insanely happy - that's what mattered most.

She snuggled with Daryl as he rolled onto the bed after he came. They were still joined, but he was careful not to put his weight on her tummy, even if it very likely wasn't an issue so early on. They stayed that way for a while before adjusting their positions to prepare to sleep.

Carol was exhausted but she reached to check her phone before bed and saw 6 more missed calls from Rick - she made a decision right then. "Daryl," she said, likely waking him up. "It's time."

"What? Huh? Time? For what?" he said sleepily, sitting up to look at her.

"I know we were supposed to stay longer, but I wanna change our flight - leave in the morning," she said with conviction.

"Okay…" he looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"With us? Absolutely nothing," she replied, smiling at him. "We're married. We love each other… we have a baby on the way…" she touched her tummy. "Everything is perfect and I couldn't be happier." She pulled Daryl's hand on top of her own. "But I can't do it anymore… with Rick… Making him miserable isn't making me feel any better," she admitted. "It's stealing away from my own happiness."

Daryl nodded. "Me too," he admitted.

"So let's go home and fix it," Carol said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I can forgive what he did… all he's done since… But I'm ready to try." She paused and then smiled at him. "And as much as I love you… you're a terrible girlfriend and you don't gossip, like AT ALL. I need my best friend back."

Daryl chuckled. "Fair enough," he nodded. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Get some sleep beautiful… and tomorrow we go home - as husband and wife." Carol smiled back at him, she loved the sound of that and she was pretty sure she was the happiest woman in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Well, it's been a ride! I could continue this for several more chapters until the baby is born, etc but I really felt like the best spot to end is when the major conflict is resolved. I'm eternally grateful for the support on this one and to my dear, sweet prompt giver for trusting me with this amazing idea. I understand that this chapter will upset some of you, while others will find it satisfying. I tried my best to find some middle ground and I hope you all can appreciate that. Hugs!_

 **Conclusion**

"They're here," Daryl announced as Carol started a pot of coffee brewing. Michonne and Rick had just pulled into the driveway in Rick's truck and suddenly Carol felt nervous. What it this went badly?

Two days earlier when they left Vegas she had texted Rick and asked him and Michonne to come over that evening. Daryl had to head back to Birmingham for work the next day and she needed to have him there for the conversation. It needed to be all four of them because the issue they were dealing with affected them all. She didn't want to wait until Daryl was off again because it was time - she was ready.

"Hey, you okay?" Daryl asked, coming up behind her for a quick hug. "If you ain't ready… I can ask them to leave."

"No, no," Carol turned inside his embrace and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I have everything I need right here… but I don't like the dark shadow hanging over me… us… I need to fix it. I don't know how this is gonna go, but…" she shrugged. "It's time to talk."

The doorbell rang and Daryl went to answer it. Carol watched him disappear into the hallway. He was trying so hard to stay neutral but Carol knew he was happy. He missed Rick as much as she missed Michonne. They had each other and if that's how it was for the rest of their life it would be okay, they would be happy, but Carol knew they would both always have this little part that was missing. Michonne was her rock her entire life and Carol missed her deeply. Even if she never wanted to forgive Rick for what he'd done, she knew she had to try because she wanted Michonne back in her life.

For Daryl it was different. The things Rick had done to him were awful, horrible, unforgivable - in her mind. But Daryl had such a big, tender heart and Carol knew it would destroy him to carry around that much hate for someone who meant so much to him his whole life. Daryl needed to forgive and move on. He needed to trust that Rick would never hurt him again. He needed to believe that they could all move past this. So Carol would do her best with respect to Rick - if not for anything but Michonne and Daryl. 

Daryl led them into the kitchen just as she was pouring coffee. It was eerily quiet and that made Carol even more nervous. This was her show and they would all wait for her to start things. But she needed just a little more time. She set the mugs on the table, two at a time. All three of them thanked her when she did. She'd already made their coffees because she knew what everyone took. Black for Daryl. Milk only for Michonne. Cream and two sugar for Rick. And one sweetener and a splash of milk for her.

Finally she took a deep breath and sat down. "Thank you for coming," she said, finally looking at the two people sitting across the table. They were so familiar, but they felt almost like strangers after so much time apart. These were two people she hadn't gone more than half a day without talking to. And it had been weeks since they had sat down for a real conversation. "I'm just gonna jump right in," Carol said. She knew she was going to ramble and she knew she was going to talk way too fast, but she had to get it all out - quickly, before she lost her nerve. "You both know that I'm pregnant," she started, watching them nod. "And you both need to know that it's definitely Daryl's baby…" Carol paused for a moment because she was waiting for objection from Rick. She looked at him, still waiting.

"Michonne told me about the birth control," he said finally.

Carol nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before…" She really didn't want to apologize to Rick, but when they were together, about to be married, she should have been honest with him.

"It's fine," Rick said, dismissing her apology. What is going on? She wondered. The last she knew Rick was sure it was his baby and wanted to raise the child. Now he was being so agreeable… She shifted her eyes to Michonne and realized that someone had given Rick's conscience a pep talk.

"While I'm throwing it all out on the table… you should know that Daryl and I got married a few days ago," Carol said, looking over at him and reaching for his hand. "We eloped."

"Oh my God…" Rick muttered, looking shocked.

Michonne gasped, but smiled. "Congratulations," she gushed. Carol could tell Michonne was struggling with the urge to hug her, or at least reach out. But they weren't quite there yet.

"Thank you," Carol replied, giving Daryl a smile. If anything in the world could make her happy in a tense moment it was the thought that the man beside her was now her husband and would be by her side for life.

Okay… now what? Carol thought. Just go with it… start talking, she told herself. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at Michonne. "I miss you," Carol sighed. "I'm so happy… but I can't be completely happy without you in my life." She reached out and Michonne quickly met her, as they took each other's hands across the table.

"I miss you too," Michonne got out, her words choked with tears. "I'm so sorry for all of this Carol. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you… if you'll let me."

Carol started to cry too and she nodded. "We'll work it out - we have to." They squeezed each other's hands and cried a little more, before Carol finally pulled away to wipe her eyes with a napkin. Michonne did the same.

Then Carol turned her attention to Rick. "And then there's you," she said coldly. "I can't forgive you… not yet. I don't care about cancelling the wedding or you falling in love with Michonne… the heart wants what the heart wants. But Rick, what you did to Daryl… and to me by association… I just can't let it go - not yet." He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a hand. "But I know that Daryl still wants you in his life. He misses you and it breaks my heart to see that. He's good Rick. He's so good. He's kind and he has a heart of gold…" She looked over at Daryl who was beet red. "He needs to put this all behind him and move on. So whether I think you deserve forgiveness or not - it doesn't matter because I refuse to hurt Daryl any more than he's already been hurt." He looked like he wanted to say something again, so she stopped him. "I don't know that I will ever have an sort of relationship with you again… I just can't say one way or the other right now - I'm too jaded. But I will support Daryl, with whatever he chooses. I'll be civil… I'll be cordial… but that's all I can offer."

Rick had tears in his eyes. As much as she didn't want to let that affect her she couldn't help but feel a little pang in her heart. "Thank you," he whispered. "Is it okay if I say a few things?" he asked. She appreciated that he asked first and nodded. "Let me start by saying I have been an absolute asshole - to you both, to all of you…" he looked at Michonne. "I was so convinced I was doing the right thing, protecting you," he said to Carol. "That it all spiralled out of control." He looked tortured and again, even though she didn't want to - she reacted emotionally. "What started as a hint of jealousy when we were kids just grew and grew until it consumed me." Rick looked down at his hands. "I became someone I'm not. Someone I don't even recognize. And there's nothing I can do now but say that I'm sorry." He looked up at Daryl. "You're my best friend. And I have treated you like shit for so much longer than I care to admit. Daryl, you deserve better. You do. But if you can somehow find forgiveness… if you can somehow let yourself trust me again - I swear I will never do anything to hurt you again. I will make you a priority... " His voice wavered with emotion. "I love you like a brother and I only want what's best for you."

Carol looked over and she saw that Daryl was about to cry. "Come on," she said to Michonne, standing up. "Let's go to the living room for a moment." They left the guys alone and went out and sat on the couch. Michonne asked about the wedding and Carol started to tell her. In a matter of minutes it felt just like it used to and she knew she'd made the right decision. A weight was lifted off her and the world became so much brighter. She had her best friend back in her life and it was even more satisfying than Carol could have ever imagined.

About 20 minutes later the men came into the living room. "There's something I have for you two," Rick said. "Something I found the other night when I was taking a trip down memory lane with a bottle of whiskey." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three photos. He handed them to Carol. "Whether you knew it or not back then… you loved him. It was always him. I think part of me always knew that too."

Carol took the photos and looked at them. The first was the whole group of them but she was looking across a big bonfire at Daryl. The look on her face was easily recognizable - she was smitten. She looked at it again to see if there was anyone else she could have been looking at, but it was most definitely Daryl. It made her heart flutter and she smiled as she passed it to him. The next one was her with Daryl's arms around her about to throw her off the bank into the river. She was smiling and so was he. They looked like they were a happy teenage couple. The last photo was another group shot and Carol was standing behind Daryl who was sitting on the ground, but her hand was on his shoulder and he was holding it. She couldn't place that moment at all. It hit her hard. Why were they holding hands like that? She looked up at Rick, confused.

"It was right after the Morales family moved. We were all a little lost that night," Rick explained. They were such a tight group that losing any member affected them deeply. "You knew, even back then that the bad boy was always the sensitive one… he needed comfort and you were giving him that."

Carol looked at the photo a little longer and then finally passed it to Daryl. "I remember that night," he said. "You told me…" Daryl thought for a moment. "People come and go but the print they leave on your heart lasts forever."

"I said that?" Carol asked in surprise. "Who knew I was so full of wisdom?"

"I did," Michonne said.

"Me too," Rick agreed. Daryl gave her a knowing look and nodded, then he hugged her.

"Give me your truck keys," she said to Rick, an idea coming to her mind.

"Uh… okay…" he replied, looking unsure as he handed her the keys.

"Come on, we're going for a drive," Carol said. They all followed her and climbed into the truck. She drove and before she parked they all knew where she was taking them. It was the place they used to go all the time as kids. It was the place she'd fallen in love with Daryl and his wild heart. It was a sanctuary. And it was the one place she could look at Rick and remember that there really were good times.

"I haven't been here in so many years," Michonne said as they hiked up the path. "So many good memories," she sighed as they reached their destination.

"When was the last time you jumped a train?" Rick asked Daryl with a smirk.

"Not as long ago as you'd think," he replied, glancing at Carol with a smile.

They all sat down and Daryl started a fire in the little pit all the kids still used on the weekends. It was a chilly Georgia night and the fire felt good. Carol leaned against Daryl and he wrapped an arm around her. On the other side of the fire Rick and Michonne were mirroring them. It was strange to see them like that, in the same place where she'd sat like that with Rick for so many years. But she didn't feel even a pang of jealousy because she knew she was right where she was supposed to be.

Carol felt the rumble, they all did. There was a train coming. Daryl looked at her and grinned and then kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes and nodded, giving him permission to do what he wanted to do so badly.

"Come on Officer, let's go," Daryl said, urging Rick on. The train was getting closer and the lights on the front were bearing down on them.

"I can't," Rick scoffed. "I shouldn't… I'm supposed to keep people from doing this kinda thing now…"

"Well then… guess you have a suspect to pursue then, don't ya?" Daryl replied, laughing as he leapt and disappeared.

"Better go get him," Michonne teased, giving Rick a shove. "He at least needs a warning."

"You're right, he definitely needs a warning," Rick said with a grin, jumping to his feet. Carol saw his face, just before he jumped and it screamed freedom.

She shifted over and reached for Michonne's hand. Whatever the next few weeks, months, years, brought she knew this was where she was supposed to be - finally. Daryl was her everything. The future was theirs - together. He was planning a transfer to the Atlanta depot as soon as possible so he could move in with her. He was also going to make the switch from long haul to local routes as soon as possible. While she could still travel with him, until she was too far along, she would go on his runs with him. They hoped by the time the baby arrived that he would be working much closer to home.

She had her best friend back and Carol knew Michonne would be a great support system when she became a new mom. And she even let herself imagine that maybe one day soon Michonne would be a mom too and their kids would grow up together. She couldn't bring herself to pull Rick into the dreams and fantasies. She knew he regretted his mistakes and she was truly touched by the photos he'd brought her and his admission that he knew Carol had loved Daryl, even as kids. But she just couldn't find forgiveness… not yet. She did have faith that Rick would do whatever he could to earn it from both her and Daryl, so that was a start.

When the guys returned Rick drove them home and they all said goodnight. Daryl had to leave the next morning for work and she decided to stay home for this trip since she hadn't been to the doctor yet and she really wanted to visit her volunteer jobs. She would miss him deeply, but she knew Daryl would always come home to her. For the rest of their lives, her and their baby would be where his home was. "I love you Mrs. Dixon," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Carol sighed happily. Life was good. And that night, for the first time in weeks she slept peacefully. Forgiveness was good for the soul. But Rick, well… for the time being... he was still an asshole.

 _Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say, time heals everything, but I'm still waiting… (Dixie Chicks - Not Ready to Make Nice)._


End file.
